Shirts and Skins
by xxZZBABEY18xx
Summary: Gabriella Montez Raised as one of the guys she realized she wanted to try and be more of a girl now she's a junior has a secret boyfriend who happens to be her best friend &her dad wants her to stay the same. is she really Shirts or Skins? rxr Troyella
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez.

She is a tomboy with a girly heart. She is friends with every guy in her high school but was best friends with 3 guys and two girls. The guys are Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton captain of the basketball team, the girls Taylor McKessie, Chad's girlfriend, and Sharpay Evans, Zeke's girlfriend.

Why is Gabriella a tomboy? Well simply it's how she was raised. Her father raised her all of her life since her mother left them when she was young.

Gabriella's father Alex Montez is the Coach of the U of A Redhawks. He went to East high with Troy's dad Jack Bolton. They went to college together, were roommates, were each other's best men and are the godfathers of each other's children. When Jack and Lucille had Troy Alex prayed for a boy that could go through the same experiences he went through with Jack with Troy. He got Gabriella instead. But when he saw her he loved her and raised her the best way he knew.

Like one of the guys.

**Shirts and Skins**

"Goooood Morning Albuquerque!!! It is currently 6 on the dot and the sun has hit its spot. Yes ladies and germs summer is over and September has come. Kidos it's time to get back to the…sweet thought of learning. So let's start this morning off with my all time favorite We're Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister…"

As the song started to play loudly on Gabriella's night stand she groaned slowly coming out of her sleep. She grabbed her pillow and placed it over her face before screaming into it kicking her legs up and down. Once she'd released her anger she settled and sighed against her pillow.

After laying there a while she pushed the pillow off her face and slowly pulled the covers off of her like that would make the time move any slower. Once the covers were successfully off of her she felt the early morning breeze come over her body. She groaned once again before moving her body into a sitting position her feet barely touching the ground from her queen bed. She let her head hang forward her chin resting in the area above her breast, hair falling in her face. She let out a short sigh before looking at her door and hopping off her bed.

"I love sports, I love school, I love Troy, and he loves me. I love sports, I love school, I love Troy, and he loves me." Gabriella repeated to herself as she headed for the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom.

Once inside she closed the door and looked in the mirror at her flattened curls, white tank top and pink bra underneath, along with her green Soffe shorts. She noticed how her hips were larger than they had been the year before and her butt is firmer than before. She sighed again before stripping to her birthday suit and getting into the shower. When she got inside she started washing herself and quickly shaved before grabbing her toothbrush and paste from the holder on her shower wall and brushing her teeth. When she finished she grabbed her Disney Princesses beach towel and wrapped it around her body getting out of the shower. She opened the door to her bathroom and walked out heading for her closet. She looked inside and pulled out a pair of short shorts and a U of A gray tank top. She pulled the clothes off their hangers and was walking to her bed to place them down but screamed dropping the clothes and thankfully not her towel.

"Bugs what are you doing here at-"Gabriella glanced at her clock, "6:18 in the morning?" Gabriella said bending over to get the clothes off the floor and placed them on the back of her desk chair.

"Come on Ria it's not like I haven't seen you naked before so stop acting like you have a stick up your ass, it's not your time of the month yet." Troy said grinning teasingly at Gabriella while getting off the bed and walking over to her,

"Troy my dad's in the other room." Gabriella said smirking up at her 6 foot 5 boyfriend as he approached her 5 foot 5 frame.

"Your radios on," Troy said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close. Gabriella smirked up at him as he played with her wet hair wrapping it around his finger.

"I love this shirt," Gabriella said not even looking at it.

"I know this sexy girl bought it for me."

"So I'm sexy?"

"Hell yea,"

"That's good to hear,"

"So Ria since I wore this for you, what are you going to wear for me?" Troy asked playing with her towel.

"I was thinking…cheetah," Gabriella said grinning as Troy's eyes got large.

"Like my favorite cheetah with the easy clasp?" Troy said looking heated just from the thought.

"Uh huh," Gabriella said wrapping her right arm around Troy's neck pulling him down towards her.

"Well I think that should get a kiss of approval," Troy whispered against her lips before pulling her into a kiss. When they pulled apart Troy rested his forehead against hers their breaths becoming one. Gabriella leaned up and kissed him before pulling away.

"I have to get dressed Bugs," Gabriella said heading over to her drawer and pulled out her cheetah bra and pink VS boyfriend undies.

Gabriella and Troy started dating 2nd semester of their freshman year. They kept it a secret ever since then, though they figured that their friends were catching on since Troy and Gabriella always need some form of contact to make it. They weren't going to just come out and admit it though. It's not that they're ashamed of their relationship it's just that they like to keep some things private.

"Why are your shorts so short?" Troy asked watching as Gabriella sat in her desk chair and pulled on her socks.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella said pushing her bangs out of her face though it fell down again anyways.

"I mean you're sitting down and I can't even see them," Troy said frowning.

"Troy no worries, none of the guys are going to try anything. But you know the seniors this year are looking a little untamed since it's their last year. And you know how seniors love juniors."Gabriella said winking at Troy,

"I'm your boyfriend I think I should have a say in what you wear." Gabriella gave Troy a look before grabbing her Nikes and sliding them on.

"I'm a big girl Troy and you raised me to know how to kick any guy's ass. I mean if I can take you I can take anyone."

"Hey you cannot take me."

"Do we need to go through this again?" Gabriella said standing up and looking at Troy.

"No," Troy said looking away. Gabriella gave him a satisfied smile before walking over to her dresser mirror and looking at her outfit making sure that her bra wasn't showing or anything.

"You should go now, we don't need my dad knowing that you come in my room before school." Gabriella said while putting some Nivea on her lips and a thin layer of eye liner and mascara. She ran a hand through her bangs before turning back to Troy.

"How do I look?" she asked as Troy was heading for her balcony.

"Gorgeous." He said simply before heading for the tree. Gabriella smiled before grabbing her U of A baseball cap and her iphone before turning off her radio and heading for her door and down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Hey sport, ready for your first day of junior year?" Alex said looking up at his daughter as her ate his Cinnamon Toast Crunch and read the sports section.

"Yea dad I'm ready for gym,"

"Did you get Jack again this year?" Alex asked watching his daughter grab a glass and get the orange juice out and pour it in the glass.

"I always get Jack as a gym teacher dad." Gabriella said with a slight laugh as she hopped on the counter before taking a sip of the orange juice.

"Right silly question, what sports are you doing this year sport?"

"Volleyball, track, and swim."

"Volleyball what sparked that one?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well me Shar and Tay went to the beach and well we played beach volleyball. It was fun so I decided why not." Alex frowned and placed his paper down.

"What about basketball?" Gabriella sighed and placed her glass in the sink before jumping off the counter.

"What about it?" Gabriella asked while pulling her hair together and spinning it in a bun while grabbing her hat and pulling it over her head keeping her hair up with a few fly away.

"I thought you'd be going for basketball again this year. That's all,"

"Well maybe I want to try more of a girl sport," Gabriella said looking at her dad.

"Girls play basketball."

"But dad I've been playing basketball all of my life and-"

"Hey people!" Troy said coming into the kitchen straight into the tension which made him drop his smile and look from Alex to Gabriella his eyes resting on her as she pulled her cap lower on her face.

"Let's go, bye dad." Gabriella said before sprinting out the door and around the corner before anyone could say another word.

**East High **

"Scabs where's the fire?!" Chad said from his spot leaning against the wall next to the trophy case in the front entrance of the school with the gang.

"Oh nothing I just want an early morning sprints." Gabriella said lifting her cap out of her eyes.

"Gabs I hate how every time I see you, you get hotter." Jason said throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"Well thanks Jas, I think."

"So did you guys take baking this year?" Zeke asked as they started walking down the hall his arms around Sharpay's waist.

"Yes Zeke, but I hope you know we all only take the class for the free food." Chad said grabbing Taylor's rolling back pack and her hand.

"Where's Troy?" Sharpay said poking Gabriella in the back.

"Oh shit, I kind of ran out of the house…I'm sure he'll be here soon." Gabriella said blushing a little.

"So scabs for free period we're going out to the track you want to join?" Jason said looking down at Gabriella.

"Yea sure," Gabriella said as they all got to Darbus's room.

"I still can't believe we have her as a homeroom." Chad groaned as they headed into the room,

Chad went to his seat in the second row, Taylor going right behind him Jason after her. Zeke went in the third row across from Taylor in front of Gabriella, and Sharpay took her spot in the second row. Troy walked in and looked at Gabriella but couldn't make eye contact since her cap was down and she was talking with Jason. Troy sighed before sitting down in front of Chad.

"Yo captain we're going to the track during free. Scabs said she'd come,"

"That's gr-"

"Hello young thespians …"

**Free Period**

"I don't get how you hang with these guys all the time." Taylor said as her and Gabriella headed for the track.

"It's all I know, besides everyone sees me as a guy so-"

"But you're not, you clearly have boobs and an ass and feelings."

"Tay, I know I have a girly side I mean I'm trying to get comfortable with it. But I just can't let go."

"Gabriella," Taylor said grabbing her arm and pulling her behind the bleachers. "I know about you and Troy," She whispered, Gabriella's jaw dropped and she pulled her hat up a little.

"How long?" Gabriella asked not bothering to deny it.

"Sophomore year, homecoming, I was coming to your house to get ready and your door was open and I peeked in and saw you kissing."

"I thought I heard someone." Gabriella said shaking her head.

"I think it's cute, but why Troy? I thought you guys were just best friends?"

"I could lie and say it's because he's hot…well that's somewhat true." Gabriella said laughing a little. "But he sees me as a girl and not one of the guys."

"As long as you're happy." Taylor said pulling Gabriella into a hug.

"You won't tell anyone," Gabriella said pointing at Taylor once they pulled apart.

"I promise." Gabriella nodded and pulled her cap over her eyes again.

"Yo Scabs, Tay come on!!" Jason yelled waving to them.

"Come on," Gabriella said pulling Taylor from behind the bleachers, Gabriella handed Taylor her phone before running out to the football field a bunch of guys were play flag football.

"Alright we have shirts over here and skins there." Tommy said as everyone got in a line as he sent people to skins or shirts.

"Skin," he said winking at me once he came to me.

"Gabriella can't be a skin!" Troy yelled when he saw me coming over to their side.

"And why can't I?" Gabriella said looking up at all of the guys shaking their heads.

"Because…you're a girl." Chad said looking at Gabriella's boobs to make a point.

"Oh fuck that, I've been seen as a boy half my life why see me as a girl now," Gabriella said running back to Taylor and pulling her tank off and fixing her cap on her head. She tossed her tank to Taylor and ignored her scolding and headed back over to the guys.

"Can we just play?" Gabriella said and everyone shrugged though glancing at her cheetah bra.

"That was supposed to be for me." Troy said walking over to her.

"Well it still is, it's not like they'll be taking it off." Gabriella said looking up at Troy.

"Yea I guess, but what was with you this morning?" Troy asked placing his hand on her arm trying to look in her eyes.

"Nothing I want to talk about now," Gabriella said pulling away from him,

**Bolton's house**

"Hey kids, how was everyone's first day?" Lucille said coming into the basement smiling at the teenagers spread around.

"It was good mom," Chad said grinning at Lucille from his spot on the couch his arm around Taylor.

"It was great Lucille," Taylor confirmed.

"That's great," She glanced around the room and her eyes landed on the girl on the love seat with a U of A baseball cap on,

"Gabriella can you come up here for a sec," Lucille waited for Gabriella to stand before heading back upstairs.

On Gabriella came upstairs they headed to the kitchen where Lucille had bags spread on the kitchen table.

"I know I haven't done this in years but I thought I'd go and get you your month worth of things. I know you can get it yourself but I just felt like doing it." Lucille said handing Gabriella a bag full of girl things. Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks Lucille this means a lot." Lucille smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"I remember when you were 11 and your dad came running to me begging me to talk to you about girl things. You're like the girl I always wanted. And now-" Lucille walked over to Gabriella and placed her hand on her cheek. "You're turning into a beautiful woman, if only people could see it-" Gabriella moved her face out of Lucille's grasp.

"I'm sorry, you just look so much like your mother." Lucille's eyes slowly started to water

"Thanks Lucille," Gabriella said before turning towards the basement door.

"Oh and Gabriella," Lucille called out making Gabriella turn around.

"Yea?"

"No hats in the house." Gabriella clenched her jaw a little before nodding and pulling her hat off her head her long brown locks cascading down her back. Gabriella glanced at Lucille before heading down.

**Tree house – 9:30 pm**

"I remember when I was the only girl allowed to come up here." Gabriella said sitting on a Troy's lap who was sitting on a bucket looking at the pirates' wheel in front of her.

"That's only because I had a crush on you." Troy said kissing Gabriella's shoulder.

"That was back when I was 5 and my hair was short and you thought I was a boy with a girls name."

"Well I was 5 what was I supposed to think I'd never seen you in a dress. But lord what you were hiding in those boy clothes." Gabriella jabbed Troy in the stomach with her elbow making him cough a little.

"Sorry," Troy mumbled clearing his throat.

"It's okay Bugs," Gabriella said rubbing Troy's hand that was around her waist

"Gosh remember when you started calling me Bugs?" Gabriella giggled a little.

"Yea, because you were six and for Christmas your aunt sent you Bugs bunny everything. Underwear, bedspread, sheets, socks, pajamas, curtains, towels, pillowcases, and a backpack. I mean the woman must have hit a bargain," Gabriella said looking back at Troy who was blushing a little.

"It wasn't that bad,"

"Yes it was babe," Gabriella said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Well maybe it was,"

"Do you not like the name? Cause I could stop-"

"No!" Troy said alarmed and Gabriella turned to him raising an eyebrow. "I mean I like that you call me Bugs."

"And only I can call you that?"

"Of course," Troy said as Gabriella shifted so it'd be easier to kiss Troy on the lips. When Gabriella pulled away from Troy she noticed a frown on his flawless face.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked letting her finger touch the lines on Troy's forehead smoothing them out until they were gone.

"What were you and your dad talking about earlier?" Troy asked watching Gabriella as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"He was a little mad that I'm not doing basketball this year," Gabriella said avoiding Troy's eyes looking up at the stars.

"Don't listen to him, you can do anything you want," Troy said

"I know and that's why I love you. You support me with every choice I make," Gabriella said turning back to Troy and kissing him on the lips.

"You need to talk to him though," Troy said as Gabriella sighed and got off his lap and headed inside the tree house.

"I know I just, now is not the time," Troy walked in and leaned against the frame of the door as Gabriella turned back to face him. "Can we change the subject?" Gabriella asked fiddling with her hands.

"Sure. So can we play now?" Troy asked with a innocent smile.

"Yes Troy," Gabriella said laughing a little as Troy approached her.

"There's that smile," Troy said grinning and wrapping his arms around Gabriella's waist playing with her tank a little before pulling it over her head. Gabriella looked up at Troy and smile before grabbing the hem of Troy t-shirt and pulling it over his head throwing it off to the side.

Troy slowly brought his hands down and places them on Gabriella's lower back sending shivers down her spin like he had ice cubes for hands. Gabriella placed her hands gently on Troy's chest and felt how fast Troy's heart was beating.

"Your hearts beating so fast." Gabriella said as they got to their knees and moved into the laying position.

"It's beating for you," Troy whispered before leaning forward and planting his lips on hers. Slowly they opened their mouths and let each other's tongues explore. When they pulled apart for air Gabriella pushed Troy on his back and straddled him as he unclasped her bra. Gabriella placed her hands on his chest and let her fingers run over his abs.

"You make me feel beautiful Troy," Gabriella said laying on top of Troy as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"You are beautiful, everyone else is just missing out." Troy kissed her forehead as she nodded against his chest.

"School tomorrow," Gabriella whispered.

"Ugh, that's right, I don't want to move,"

"Then let's just stay here and hold each other."

"I love you Ria" Troy said as Gabriella moved her head to look at him.

"I love you more Bugs," Gabriella said before kissing Troy on the lips

* * *

**This story is a wildcard idea. it's simply about a girl who's been a tomboy all of her life but is trying to come out of her shell. her getting a secret boyfriend was the first step. then wearing eyeliner and so on. i want to continue but i have no idea...right now it's still a sketch...who knows really but review with wisdom if you have a heart and even if you hate it tell me what to fix and such. but really this story is mutiple story lines put together. and i like that much.**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bolton House**

"Yea and then he was like, '17?'" Jason said laughing from his spot on the love seat as he talked about what happened in his algebra class that day. Everyone rolled their eyes at him and just laughed.

"How do you always seem to be there when this type of stuff happens?" Zeke asked really curious.

"I don't know! I'm hella glad though," Jason said laughing slapping hands with Chad who was laughing hysterically ignoring Taylor's scolding.

"Aye Scabs wha-" Jason paused and looked at Gabriella who laying on her back on the red couch her leg on Troy's lap. "Is she sleep?" Jason asked seeming a little shocked. Troy glanced over at her before nodding to Jason. Jason gave a mischievous grin before looking around for something. Once he found his shoe he leaned over the loveseat and grabbed it.

"What are you doing?" Zeke asked already amused.

"Shh!" Jason hissed, he got his grip on the shoe before pulling his arm back and before Troy could protest threw the shoe at Gabriella's stomach hitting with a slap instantly waking her up. Gabriella grabbed her stomach before sitting up and looking around the room before her eyes fell on Jason instantly glaring at him.

"JASON! What the hell!?!!" She stood up and slowly started approaching Jason, who looked frightened, holding his shoe.

"Listen Scabs it was just a j-j-joke," Jason whimpered backing off the love seat and heading towards the stairs with Gabriella following like she was Jason from the Friday the Thirteenth movies.

"Dude, just run," Chad said from behind a laugh Zeke nodded in agreement. Jason squealed like a little girl and ran up the stairs as Gabriella yelled slamming the shoe on the floor before running after him. Everyone sat there and looked at each other before Chad finally spoke up bringing his arm from behind Taylor and sighing.

"I guess we better go see the first fight of the year," Chad said standing up then holding his hand out to Taylor who rolled her eyes.

"I really don't think we should encourage all of this." Taylor said taking Chad's hand anyway.

"This is going to be gold I wonder where they are?" Zeke asked standing up also grabbing Sharpay's hand and pulling her up.

"Hoops you coming?" Chad asked turning to Troy who was still sitting with his head in his hands. Troy nodded and stood up heading upstairs and outside with the gang.

When everyone got outside they looked around for Gabriella and Jason though they didn't have to look long. A girlish scream came from nowhere and Jason came running with Gabriella on his tail. Jason ran up the driveway and to Troy's front lawn but trip falling flat on his face. Gabriella ran up on him and jumped on his back causing Jason to cough from the impact. Gabriella wrapped her arm around Jason's neck pulling tight.

"Jason if you ever do that again I swear!!!"

"C-c-come on Scabs, I – I – I was only kidding,"

"Don't scabs me, don't make me show you the scab you gave me in 5th grade."

"O-o-okay,"

"Say your sorry," Gabriella yelled over Chad and Zeke's loud laughter and the others trying to hold back.

"I'm s-s-s-s-sorry Scabs,"

"No my real name!!"

"I'm sorry Gabriella, I can't breathe!!" Jason choked out.

"Fine, jackass!" Gabriella released letting his head drop down and got off him letting him catch his breath. Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked back towards the back door brushing past Troy who was trying not to laugh.

"You knew that was coming man," Troy said smiling before turning and running to find Gabriella.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey," Troy said walking into the bathroom and wrapping his arms around Gabriella from behind placing his chin on top of her head. He let his eyes wander over her through the mirror reflection and he noticed the bruise that she was looking at. "That bastard," Troy growled standing up straight glaring at her now purple bruise on her stomach. Gabriella turned around and placed a hand on Troy's chest letting her t-shirt fall covering her stomach.

"Wait a second now you know Jason didn't mean it, he's a jackass but he didn't mean to bruise me. I bruise easily." Troy sighed and wrapped his arms back around her waist.

"Fine but I'm aloud to be the protective boyfriend."

"Yes you are, just after I whoop their ass, if I can't they're all yours." Gabriella teased grinning up at Troy who cupped her face with his hands leaning down slowly towards her lips almost there when the bathroom door burst open.

"Gabs listen I'm so sorry-" Jason stood there starring at Troy and Gabriella who quickly played off their kiss.

"Did you get it?" Gabriella asked looking up.

"No I don't see anything," Troy said looking at her eye

"I swear something is in there," Gabriella said before turning from his grasp and looking in the mirror

"Okkkkayyy," Sharpay said making her presence known in the hallway along with Zeke Chad and Taylor.

"She had something in her eye," Troy said with a bored voice.

"Let's go shoot some hoops," Chad said waving the guys towards the back door. Troy looked at Jason heading out after Zeke and Chad before looking at Gabriella through the mirror and placed his hand on her hip letting it trail across her back as he walked towards the door letting his hand drop to his side as he moved past Sharpay and Taylor who were in the doorway still. Gabriella stayed in the mirror for a moment longer before turning and telling them to go. Taylor and Gabriella headed for the backyard but Sharpay stayed in the doorway frowning looking from the place Troy and Gabriella just stood to the backyard where they were playing basketball.

"Something is up, and I'm going to find out what." Sharpay looked at the mirror once more with a smirk and little laugh before walking to the beat in her head towards the back door.

**East High**

Gabriella walked in the doors of East High in her black sweatpants and favorite Nikes. She wore her red Wildcats t-shirt with a white shirt under and the sleeves rolled a little showing the white. Her gray shorts she wore under her pants were showing slightly. Her black backpack was slung over her shoulder and her baseball cap low as usual. Most of the girls looked up and laughed when they saw her- another reason to wear her cap low- but Gabriella just kept walking.

Troy came in a few minutes later with Jason who was telling him about pre-season work outs that the basketball team was thinking of doing. Troy glanced up at Gabriella who seemed to be determined to get to her locker. Once she turned down the hall to her locker Troy brought his attention back to Jason and ignored the stares from all of the females. They looked at his tan guy shorts and that he wore with a white shirt and red plaid one over. He started to roll up the sleeves of the shirt as they went up the stairs heading for the teams row of lockers. His converse squeaked as they went down.

Gabriella turned the lock for her locker and opened it and looked at the picture of her and the gang from that summer. She smiled a little running her finger over Troy's face. She sighed before taking her backpack off her shoulder and placing it on the hook. She bent over and pulled her biology binder out along with her Victoria Secret pink planner and her pencil case. She looked over her locker trying to remember if she needed anything else. Once she was sure she had everything she closed her locker and headed down the hall towards Taylor and Sharpay's lockers since they had first hour together.

"Hey Gabi," Sharpay said smiling at Gabriella as she leaned against the wall by Sharpay's pink locker.

"Hi," Gabriella said smiling under her cap.

"Can you believe it's already the second week of school?" Taylor asked ginning as she came over to them.

"Okay Tay I love school and all but really?" Gabriella said behind a laugh.

"Okay I know I'm just excited you know?" Taylor said looking away embarrassed.

"So when does school let out again?" Sharpay asked while looking in her mirror reapplying her lipgloss.

"3:10 Shar" Gabriella said watching in pure amusement. Sharpay put the cap back on her lip gloss and placed it back in her bag before grabbing her binder and closing the locker.

"How far away is that?" Shar asked looking from Gabriella to Taylor.

"3 more very long classes Shar, and we have B lunch remember." Taylor said as if explaining to a 3 year old. Sharpay frowned cocking her head to one side.

"Really? Well I guess I'll survive at least I don't have gym this year." Sharpay grinned before bouncing off to class leaving Taylor and Gabriella to watch her in amusement.

"How is she-"Gabriella started but Taylor just held her hand up shaking her head for Gabi not to continue.

"Just leave it," they both laughed before following Sharpay to the biology labs.

**World Affairs**

Gabriella walked down the empty hallway back to her World Affairs class which was more of a study hall today since her teacher was out sick. When she finally reached her classrooms hallway she considered waiting for Sharpay but figured she was most likely touching up her makeup. A smile came on her face as she saw Troy sitting on a folding chair texting on his phone outside the closed classroom door.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked with amusement in her voice. Troy glanced up at her flashing a smile before looking back at his phone.

"I'm the hall monitor," Gabriella threw her head back in a laugh making her cap fall off her head. Troy looked up at her with an offended look.

"What?" he asked holding his hands out.

"You couldn't even get hall monitor in 5th grade, what would make you get it now?" Gabriella asked as she turned and picked up her cap before looking back at Troy brushing her hair out of her face.

"That substitute teacher is what. She thinks I'm hot," Troy said getting back to his phone, Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't every girl seem to think you're hot around here?"

"Yea, especially you," Troy winked at her making her blush and shake her head.

"Who are you texting?"

"Bridget," Troy said with a smile,

"Oh what class is she in?" Gabriella said walking a little closer towards Troy. Bridget is Troy's cousin and she's a sophomore. They look like they could be brother and sister; Bridget has light blonde hair and green eyes though. Other than that they could totally pull it off.

"She's in Drama at the moment," he said closing his phone as she walked towards the door nodding, she grabbed the doorknob but Troy hit her hand.

"What?" Gabriella asked giving him a bewildered look

"What's the password?" Troy said touching her stomach lightly pushing her back.

"I don't know of any password Bolton," Gabriella said with a sigh though a smile on her face.

"Well to learn the password you have to do something," Troy said mischief written all over his face from his eyes to the smirk on his mouth.

"What would this something be?" Gabriella asked putting her weight onto one leg smirking at him.

"Well first…" Troy reached out and grabbed her hand that wasn't holding her books and brought her closer so she was standing in-between his legs.

"Troy someone is going to see," Gabriella hissed looking around as Troy wrapped an arm around her legs and the other on her butt.

"No one ditches anymore Montez," Gabriella rolled her eyes looking at nothing but Troy.

"So what do you want?"

"A kiss, right here." Troy puckered up his lips making Gabriella giggle.

"Troy…" Gabriella whined but Troy stayed in that position with his lips puckered.

"Fine," Gabriella bent over and planned on one quick little peck but Troy quickly caught her mouth and brought her to her knees making her drop her books and place her hands on his thighs. Troy cupped her face with his hands as their kiss became more intoxicating. They were so into the kiss they didn't notice the shocked blonde that came around the corner seconds later and had a pleased smirk on her face. She quietly backed away walking on the balls of her feet.

"Troy-Troy-we need-to-stop," Gabriella said finally pulling away from Troy with now swollen lips. Gabriella giggled a little reaching up and whipping Troy's lips.

"But you're such a damn good kisser." Troy mumbled leaning forward but Gabriella put her hand in front of her mouth.

"Troy come on," Gabriella stood and bent over and picked up her books, Troy decided to take this opportunity to smack her butt so hard you could hear it. Gabriella squealed standing up dropping her books before grabbing her butt and looking back at Troy with an amused look.

"What? You know I love your ass, and it was right there in my face." Troy said shrugging.

"You're horrible!" Gabriella said hitting his arm before picking up her books again making sure her butt was nowhere near Troy.

"If I'm so horrible why are you flirting with me Montez?" Troy asked giving her that grin he uses on only her where his entire face lights up.

"Flirting?!!? You are flirting with me Bolton," Gabriella said holding her books over her chest blushing like crazy.

"Fine I'm flirting with the most gorgeous girl in East High," Troy winked at her grabbing her hand rubbing it softly with his hand.

"Stop you're making me blush," Gabriella grinned not able to stop for some reason.

"Good, so do you want to go out this weekend?" Troy asked looking up at her.

"I don't know, my boyfriend may be jealous," Gabriella teased.

"Hmm, well I think he should be jealous because you're going to meet me for lunch on Saturday in downtown Albuquerque."

"Is this a date?"

"Yes Miss Montez this is a date,"

"I think my boyfriend would whoop your ass if he heard you speaking like this,"

"I think he'll understand."

"What time?"

"12:30 after practice?" Gabriella thought about it for a moment before nodding

"It's a date," She leaned over and kissed Troy on the cheek before pulling her hand out of his grasp and walking into the classroom.

The blonde around the corner was grinning like an idiot trying hard not to squeal. _This is major!_ Is all that was running through her brain, but how long had this been going on under her nose? Obviously they want it private so she decided she wouldn't say a thing. She calmed down before walking around the corner and past Troy who was still grinning but texting and into her classroom. She went to her seat across from Gabriella to see her texting blushing from behind her baseball cap. _This is GOLD._

**Chad's House 6:45**

Gabriella walked up the driveway that lead to Chad's house her backpack on her back filled with books and her large gym bag on her shoulder. She heard the sound of a basketball dribbling in the backyard and decided to head back there.

"Yo Scabs come play with us until Bolton gets here," Zeke called out once he noticed Gabriella.

"Kay," Gabriella limped over towards Taylor and Sharpay who were sitting in chairs.

"Hey love," Taylor said as Gabriella dropped her bags "Why are you limping?" Taylor asked instantly becoming concerned. Gabriella shrugged.

"I might have landed on it wrong during volleyball," She rolled her eyes before heading over to the court where the guys were.

"Why are you limping?" Chad asked her after they played for a few minutes. Gabriella lifted up her shirt and brought it over her head throwing it on the grass. Her back was covered with sweat since it's not _that_ easy going against boys.

"I landed on it wrong in practice," Gabriella winced in pain as she slowly sat on the grass pulling her shoe off as Taylor rushed over along with everyone else just as Troy was coming in through the back gate.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!" Jason yelled putting his hand over his mouth wincing just looking at Gabriella's ankle which was turning purple from swelling.

"Landed on it wrong my ass," Chad grumbled lifting Gabriella up off the ground rushing towards the backdoor of his house where Troy was standing instantly becoming concerned.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked looking at nothing but Gabriella who had a pissed off look on her face.

"Chad is being an ass,"

"No she landed on her fucking ankle wrong then decided she would go and play fucking basketball with us and make it fucking worst," Chad said carrying her into the kitchen and placing her down on the counter as Troy and the rest of the gang followed. Troy walked over and touched her ankle softly only to have Gabriella hit his hand.

"Don't touch it," she hissed.

"Why would you play on this?" Troy asked looking at her though she refused to meet his eyes.

"I felt like it," Gabriella mumbled as Chad came over with an ice pack.

"Scabs I love that you have balls and all, but please act like a girl sometimes," Jason said shaking his head

"What are you saying I'm not a girl?!" Gabriella asked quickly getting offended everyone in the room hit their foreheads.

"Well no but it's not like you've ever had a boyfriend or been on a date, do you even like guys?" Jason asked digging himself a larger hole. Gabriella sat there looking like she was about to cry but Scabs never cries.

"Jason just fuck off," Troy said giving Jason the glare of death. Gabriella leaned over the counter and went in a drawer and pulled out the tape and wrapped it around the ice pack on her ankle before hopping off the counter and limping out the back door in a hurry.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked rushing after her as she slid her shoe back on and then grabbed her bags. Gabriella backed towards the gate glaring at Jason and no one else tears in her eyes though Scabs never cries.

"Since you think I'm such a lesbian and I'm too much of a guy for you, why don't I just leave so you don't have to look at me anymore!!" Gabriella yelled before turning and running home even though her ankle was throbbing.

"Gabriella!!!" Troy yelled after her before turning back to Jason before running out, "You bastard," he said before going after her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What happened to your ankle?" Alex asked his daughter who was sitting on her bed in her lavender colored room.

"I fell on it wrong," She mumbled not looking up at him as he leaned against the frame of her bedroom door,

"Well hope its better by the time basketball comes around," Alex said with a grin, Gabriella's eyes snapped up to her father from her ankle.

"What?"

"Yea I talked to Jack and he said that you have a spot on the team, he signed you up just for if you forgot. " Gabriella frowned and dropped her ice pack.

"Wait I said I didn't want to do basketball this year," Gabriella said but her father didn't seem to be hearing it.

"Practices don't start until November so you have time to get done with your sports." Her father winked at her before closing her door and heading downstairs.

Gabriella stared at the door where her father just stood for a few moments with tears in her eyes but didn't let them fall, Scabs doesn't cry. She went back to her ankle thinking over what had happened that day, walking through the halls having the girls talking about her like she's the shit from their ass. The notes that girls leave in her locker that are very insulting and beyond, she actually has 3 shoeboxes full of notes. The time that she spent with Troy in world affairs, then the practice where all of the girls were purposefully hitting her with the ball making many bruises form, then the way Ginger pushed her right when she was going for the spike making her land on her ankle wrong. Then Jason once again saying something idiotic but its Jason what do you expect? Gabriella didn't even notice the tears that were falling from her eyes but quickly tried to wipe them away but more just came down.

Gabriella tried to compose herself Scabs doesn't cry, but Gabriella does. She tossed the ice pack on the bed placing her hands over her eyes and lying back so her head was on her pillow as she cried.

"Ria," Gabriella's breath caught in her throat when she heard Troy's voice

"Hey Troy what are you doing here?" she wiped her eyes before sitting up and grabbing her ice pack again.

"Why are you crying?" Troy walked over to the bed and kicked off his shoes before crawling on the bed.

"W-why would you think I was crying? Jason doesn't get to me like that." Gabriella said trying to make it sound nonchalant.

"Gabriella,"

"What?"

"Look at me,"

"Why?" Troy reached up and twisted a curl around his finger.

"Please," Gabriella sighed before turning and looking at him instantly breaking down her wall and letting her tears fall. Troy cupped her face with his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"Don't listen to them, their assholes especially Jason, he doesn't think." Troy said making Gabriella give a dry laugh.

"I should have beat his ass," Troy grumble dropping his hands from her face.

"No that's my job first remember?" Gabriella asked with a teasing smile.

"That's true, so when are we going to tell them?" Troy asked leaning back comfortably on the bed grabbing her curls and twirling them around his fingers.

"Let them figure it out, I don't want to have that awkward conversation. My dad will kill you though." Gabriella said with a sigh placing the icepack on her ankle and lying down next to Troy who wrapped his arm around her. She placed her head on his chest and rubbed his stomach with her right hand.

"What was your dad saying to you?" Troy asked

"He had your dad sign me up for basketball, so I guess I'm going to be busy this year."

"What? Just go tell my dad you don't want to do it." Troy said getting angry at Alex.

"He's my dad Troy he wants me to do it, it'll make him happy." Gabriella said with a sigh glancing up at Troy and looking in his now gray eyes.

"What about what you want? What about what makes you happy? That's all I care about is that you're happy and safe." Gabriella smiled and reached up placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you Troy,"

"I love you too Gabriella," Troy said with a sigh pulling her closer to him as they both closed their eyes completely fine with being in each other's arms.

* * *

**Here's chapter 2 like it? love it? review. **

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Sport," I looked up from the toaster to see my dad walking in with his practice bag placing it on the table before reaching in the cabinet and grabbing two plates.

"Hey," I said – my voice sounding odd from being sick - looking back at the toaster waiting for the Eggos to pop up.

"So doing anything today?" he asked sitting down at the table after laying out the plates forks knives cups and syrup. I turned and leaned on the counter my hands on either side of me as I watched him grab the paper and open it covering his face.

"No not really, I was just going to go and study, why?" he hummed behind the paper just as the Eggos popped up making me jump slightly. I turned back around and grabbed the still warm Eggos. I quickly placed one on his place and the other on mine. I turned towards the fridge and opened it pulling out the orange juice. I went back to the table and poured some for both of us. Once I'd finished I moved to my seat and sat down putting my right leg under me letting my left foot barely touch the ground. I pulled Troy's hoodie – which I stole – around me tighter. It's a little cool outside for October and I get cold easily sometimes. I started to cut my Eggo which my father had started eating his already.

"Well I was hoping you'd come and practice with the team," I took a bite of my Eggo and glanced at him. I haven't been feeling really up to anything lately but going to practice is always fun.

"Uh sure could be fun…" I trailed off taking another bite as he nodded.

"I already called the rest of the guys they said they'd meet us at campus."

By the rest of the guys he meant Chad, Zeke, Jason and Troy. This also means that he had this planned for a minute. I looked back at my plate and sighed as my father finished up and opened the sports section covering his face once again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**U of A**

I wrapped my arms around myself more as we walked up to the gym as some of the other players were walking up for pre-season practice. I looked over at the parking lot and saw Troy's truck and Zeke's car next to each other meaning they're already here and ready for practice. I fixed my gym bag on my shoulder; I don't feel like playing but … my dad.

Sports, the only thing I believe we have in common; we've never talked about anything else. I don't even know my mother's name; he never tries to imply that I could go on a date and tell me how guys are pigs. School comes up around conference time and whenever he's had a long day at campus. Though sports were always something that we could talk about, I wish that would change though.

"Scabs!!!" I looked up once we entered the gym and was instantly lifted off the ground by a big mob of curls which of course was Chad.

"Ugh, Chad you doof put me down." I yelled kicking him in the knee; he hadn't lifted me high enough to kick him anywhere else. I looked and watched my dad laugh before walking to the court.

"I haven't seen you since Thursday! I missed you," he squeezed me tighter swaying from side to side making me kind of dizzy.

"Okay Chad I get it, and I called you on Wednesday saying I was sick and wouldn't be at school." I said as he slowly loosens his grip and lowered me. He looked down at me and grinned, I looked at him noticing he was dressed to play.

"I know but that's like a looooong time that I haven't seen you," He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked towards the court. "I mean texting you during drama can only take me so far," he teased

I rolled my eyes as we got to the brightness of the court. The team plus Zeke and Jason were already doing layups and side drills. I couldn't help but letting my eyes scan the entire gym for Troy – I haven't seen him since Friday morning – I finally found him talking with my dad and Eric who is the captain of the Redhawks.

**No Ones POV**

"Well I'm going to go talk with Barnes," Coach Montez said before walking off leaving Troy and Eric to talk.

"Girlfriend alert," Eric said looking towards Chad who had walked in with Gabriella. Troy followed his gaze and his heart skipped a beat.

She looked perfect, to him at least. She was wearing a black pair of gym shoes with black basketball shorts, her legs shinning made it hard for him to hold the urge to run his hands over them. She was wearing his gray hoodie which he's been missing for the past week. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun a few strands breaking free. She was still as pale as she was Friday but that didn't change any of the feelings she gave him.

"Earth to Bolton!" Eric yelled snapping Troy from his gaze; Troy rubbed his hands together and casually looked over to Eric."Dude you are so secretly whipped." Troy shoved Eric who just laughed.

"Fuck off," Troy said though a blush crept on his face.

"Even if I hadn't walked in on you guys in the _guy's_ locker room it's obvious." Eric said as they decided to head over slowly, it took everything for Troy not to rush over and just kiss her senseless.

"Really?" Troy asked though everything went in one ear out the other.

"Yea I mean you can't stop looking and touching each other,"

"Mmmhmm,"

"And you like…..always run around kissing guys,"

"Interesting,"

"You know I think you're a jackass,"

"Cool," Eric looked at Troy as they were almost at Gabriella and Chad.

"I've seen Gabriella naked," that set something off inside Troy's head. He turned and grabbed Eric's shirt and looked at him with blazing eyes.

"What?!?!" Eric just laughed

"Dude kidding, chill," Eric pushed Troy off him. Troy flushed slightly before looking down at Gabriella who walked over after putting her bag down.

"Hey kid feeling better?" Eric asked pulling Gabriella into a hug and holding that pose a few seconds longer just to torture Troy.

"I'm better," Gabriella said grinning up at Eric who winked at her making her laugh and blush. Eric grinned and put his hand under her chin.

"Well look at that, she's gorgeous, you could get a boyfriend in a minute if you just flirted more," Gabriella jabbed Eric in the gut before looking up at Troy who was glaring at Eric.

"Okay, okay I get the hint." He said pretending to limp away.

"Hey stranger," Gabriella said turning and walking towards the exit from the gym Troy walking in step with her.

"Hey cutie," Gabriella looked down to hide the blush that might have shown on her pale face. "He's right you could get a boyfriend if you flirted a bit," Troy whispered in her ear as they exited into the huge hallway.

"Well I have an amazing boyfriend," Gabriella said smiling.

"Oh really? Is he handsome?"

"Most definitely," Troy nodded and once they were far enough stopped walking.

"Do I stand a chance against him?" Troy asked looking down

"Well I'd have to kiss you to find out," Gabriella winked at Troy before pushing him against the closest wall and attacking him with her lips.

When they finally broke apart Gabriella dropped her head on Troy's chest slightly tired from the make out session. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist letting his left hand slip under her hoodie to the bare skin of her back.

"Isn't this that hoodie I said went missing a few days ago?" Troy said more to himself than Gabriella who smiled into his chest and gave the muffled reply.

"Maybe."

"Mmhmm," was his reply as he placed a kiss on her forehead frowning when he felt it was still slightly warm.

"Still feeling bad," Gabriella pouted nodding into his chest before pulling back and looking up at him.

"Are you going to be my nurse?" She asked mischief in her eyes.

"Uhh... I'd rather play basketball," Gabriella gasped before hitting Troy hard on the chest and stomping towards the gym.

"Hey!!" Troy said catching up.

"Nope, it's on Bolton," Gabriella said obviously not in girlfriend mode anymore.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"VICTORY!!!!" Eric yelled jumping up and down with his team plus Gabriella looking over at Troy's team "See always put Gabriella on your team she's the shit," Eric yelled towards Troy - who rolled his eyes – before running and picking Gabriella up from the waist and running around with her.

"Eric put me down!!" Gabriella yelled through her laughs.

"Fine," Eric mumbled before placing her down right in front of Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason who were all taking gulps from their water bottles. Gabriella being a little dizzy - from both pushing herself and from being spun around – leaned on Zeke who was closest to her.

"You okay?" Zeke asked nudging her a little which made her grab her stomach moving from him

"I'm ready to go home," Gabriella said sitting down just as Chad was picking up his bag.

"I say we all head over to Gab's and then we can catch the Malcolm in the Middle marathon." Chad said holding his phone to his ear calling Taylor most likely.

"Sounds like a plan," Gabriella said holding her hand out to Jason to help her up "I'll just go tell my dad," Gabriella said before sprinting over to her dad getting him up to date.

Troy followed her with his eyes for a moment before grabbing his bag and following the guys out to the hall leaving the Redhawks to their practice. The guys walked ahead of him talking about taking showers and changing before going over to Gabriella's for the marathon.

"Troy," Troy looked up at Chad

"I'm going to get with Zeke and Jason, you take Gabs okay?" Chad asked giving Troy a weird look.

"Uh sure yea I – yea I'll just shower at her place," Troy frowned when he saw a blush come on Chad's face but decided to let it go when Gabriella came running up behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That was the best shower I have taken in ages." Troy said following Gabriella out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist. Gabriella looked at him her hair dripping on the small towel she used to squeeze water from the ends.

"I'm still trying to figure out how we ended up going at it in the shower. I don't even know when we started kissing." Gabriella sniffed a little as she walked over to her drawer in search of bra and panties.

Troy chuckled a little before going to the bottom drawer while she still searched the top and searched for something to wear. The fact either of them could concentrate enough to get dressed in the same room was an achievement in itself.

As soon as the two entered Gabriella's house and felt the emptiness and the calm they looked at each other. A look of pure lust, their lips connected before they could blink. Both struggling to make it to the stairs and having to have to break contact to stumble up the stairs connecting as soon as they were at the top. The things that happened between getting to her room and getting in the shower were a blur to both. The thought that Gabriella was still sick didn't even cross their minds either, the fact they never locked any of the doors was also present but not acknowledged.

Having sex in the shower was never the plan when they arrived at the home. Gabriella wanted to change and get warm, set up for the Malcolm in the Middle marathon her friends were going to watch with her. Troy was going to shower in the guest room then help his girlfriend set up, greet his friends, and then cuddle with his girlfriend while they watched. Sex wasn't the intention, wasn't in the plan, they aren't a sex driven couple. They had a moment of weakness and lust.

That's how the first time was, a moment of weakness and lust. The last day of June – which was a few months earlier – they had their first time but never really realized it. Of course the safety was taken, Troy had received condoms in health class and Gabriella started birth control in January though she originally planned it for regulating her period. The fact that everything went so smoothly the first time was also surreal. Gabriella's dad was gone with the team and Gabriella was scared since it was raining outside. Troy decided he would sleep over and keep her company. Though sleeping in the same bed cuddling sharing small kisses which lead to making out and then…you get the point.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yes no, maybe… I don't know, can you repeat the question, YOU'RE NOT BOSS OF ME NOW, YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME NOW, YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME NOW, and you're not so big, YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME NOW, YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME NOW, YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME NOW, and you're not so big….life's unfair"

"God that song never gets old," Jason said getting comfortable on the carpeted floor in Gabriella's family room.

"I know I wish this show could have gone on forever." Zeke said wrapping his arm around Sharpay.

"I always found this show stupid; I mean what family is really like this?" Shar commented pointing at the T.V. there was a collective gasp through the room.

"What are you talking about?!?! I wish my family was like this! I mean imagine how entertaining it would be?" Chad asked looking at Sharpay as if she were from another planet.

"Chad if you belonged to this family you would be even weirder than you already are!"

"Oh please Sharpay you just don't know how to loosen out of your perfect little image." Chad said making a face ignoring Taylor's scolding.

"He has a point you do act like you always have a stick up your ass," Jason said while eating on some caramel popcorn.

"I beg your pardon?!?! I do not! See rude comments like that just show why you're still single!" Shar said ignoring the guy's laughter.

"Yea well Troy's still single and he makes fun of you all the time." Jason said sitting up facing Sharpay

"Oh please Jason, anyone can look at Troy and tell he's getting some regularly,"

"Come on Troy could be keeping Playboys under his bed," Chad said cracking himself up along with Zeke though Troy's face just turned red as he grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at Chad. Gabriella groaned a little trying to focus on the Sleepover episode that was playing on the T.V.

"I think we should give Troy some credit I mean he could be fucking every girl in the school without us knowing…well Gabriella would know," Jason said being a little bit behind as always.

"Oh please Troy isn't that careless." Taylor said putting in her little note while she could before giving me a look saying maybe-you-should-just-tell-them-already.

"So what that has nothing to do with anything." Sharpay sad pouting

"Oh please Shar you know good and well you used to have a big thing for Troy," Chad said laughing as Troy choked on the sip of soda he was trying to get down. Gabriella frowned a little and hit him on the back a few times before he was fine.

"I did not! I mean Troy is attractive but if I really wanted him I'd have chosen him over Zeke. So obviously I like Zeke more." To prove a point Sharpay turned kissed Zeke passionately.

"Ugh you don't have to just kiss all over, this is so rude, Scabs say something." Jason said making a face as Chad and Troy threw pillows at them to make them separate and breathe.

"HEY you're going to ruin my hair!!" Shar yelled breaking from a dazed Zeke and started throwing pillows back at Troy and Chad.

Gabriella groaned again putting my fingers to my temple as a pain started to form in her head from the noise. She couldn't even watch Stevie's crazy parents in peace dealing with these people. She felt Taylor place a hand on her arm and she asked her if she wanted an aspirin or anything and Gabriella nodded and heard her leave quickly. This transaction went unnoticed by everyone else as they continued to bicker the Malcolm in the Middle marathon long forgotten.

"Okay that's it!" Gabriella yelled standing up glaring at the immature brats before me, she frowned a little more at how foreign my voice sounded but she pushed that aside. "You guys are impossible, I'm trying to watch Malcolm and Stevie find his wheelchair and all you guys can do is yell at each other about pointless things, who cares if Sharpay doesn't like the show? Maybe she just came to spend time with her friends. Who are you to be concerned with who Troy makes love to? That isn't any of your business. Now personally I feel like pure shit right now and all I wanted to do was watch Malcolm in the Middle and see Francis since he is soooo cute. But now my head hurts so bad from all you're yelling and all I want to do is take a Tylenol and go to sleep. Thank you," She yelled before turning and storming upstairs Taylor following behind me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You know this is just amazing," Taylor said lying next to Gabriella on her bed; they were both on their back with their feet resting on the wall.

"What?" Gabriella asked with her voice a little more changed with the tootsie pop in her mouth.

"Cori is like lesbian or bi or something." Gabriella frowned looking over at her laptop that was angled on Taylor's lap.

"Why do you say that?"

"I mean look she went all the way to Chicago just to hang out with her coach. Who does that? I mean team trips are one thing. You did hear she skips class to go sit in her car." Taylor said looking over at Gabriella.

"Shut up! I mean I go places with my coaches but that's in group form and everything or its Jack but he's like my godfather so…but they went casually?"

"Yea like they're best friends,"

"That's weird."

"Yea,"

"Who does that?"

"I don't know,"

"Wow, and people say I'm gay," Gabi laid back and continued to suck her sucker.

"Please it's obvious you're getting some daily."

"Tay!" Gabriella yelled kicking her foot.

"Well you and Troy have that look…oh god you didn't do it on the bed did you?" Taylor sat up but Gabriella just grabbed her shoulder pulling her back down.

"No we haven't done it in the bed in a while,"

"Oh good," Gabriella watched as she scrolled through Cori's Facebook pictures before adding.

"It was the shower,"

"EWWWWWW," Gabriella couldn't help but start laughing at her "You guys are just ew,"

"Oh and what about you and Chad?" Gabi said nudging her.

"What about us,"

"Chad tells us everything," Gabi said looking at her from the corner of my eye as her jaw dropped.

She was going to reply when there was finally a knock on the door. Took them long enough, both girls thought in their heads before saying come in. The door slowly opened and soon Troy stood there looking nervous and ashamed at the same time. He looked behind himself as if hoping that someone would be behind him but had no such luck.

"Uh well Shar and Jason are still kind of going at it about anything that comes to mine. Zeke is trying to keep Shar calm; Chad is too busy laughing at Jason to comprehend anything." Troy looked up and locked eyes with Gabriella before blushing and looking back down. "Anyway we all know we came here to do one thing and that you still aren't feeling all that hot and everything and decided to act like 3 year olds anyways. We're sorry and would love it if you both would come back downstairs so we can finish our marathon." Troy looked back up at the two girls with a hopeful look on his face.

Taylor turned to Gabriella and they pretended to debate over if they should go or not. Once they came to a conclusion Taylor sat up and walked over to Gabriella's desk and sat down with the laptop logging off. Troy looked at Taylor before walking over to Gabriella who moved into a kneeling position on the bed. Once at the bed he wrapped his arms around her waist resting his forehead against hers. Gabriella smiled a little as she took her lollipop out of her mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So are you mad at me?" Troy asked innocently, Gabriella pretended to think it over but finally decided her answer. She moved the small distance and kissed him softly on the lips. When they pulled apart Troy chuckled a little.

"I'll take that as a yes then, are you feeling better?" Troy asked pulling away slightly to look at her.

"Yes much better now that you're here," she winked at him before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay as much as I feel privileged to see one of your adorable moments, I'm ready to go down." Taylor said from her new spot leaning against the doorframe of Gabriella's door.

Troy and Gabriella blushed before looking in each others eyes having a silent conversation. Troy winked at Gabriella before kissing her square on the lips. Gabriella giggled into the kiss and when they broke apart beamed at Troy as he helped her down from the bed.

"Did you change?" Troy asked noticing that she was now wearing a pair of his boxers and an old t-shirt of his.

"Noooo," Gabriella said winking and sticking her sucker back in her mouth before skipping to Taylor and interlacing their hands as they moved down the hall Troy following close behind.

"You know this would be easier if you two just told everyone – at least the gang – that you're going out. Trust me the only person who may take this wrong is Jason and well that's because he'll be the only single one…well technically that's true," Taylor spoke loud enough for both to hear.

"Tay we're waiting for the right moment." Troy said as they headed for the stairs.

"When's that going to be your wedding…I better be maid of honor by the way." Taylor said glaring at Gabriella in the end which caused her to giggle.

"It'll be sooner than that, we just want it to seem like we eased into it." Gabriella started

"I mean we are more affectionate to each other." Troy continued.

"We held hands in school on Wednesday,"

"Yea I mean we're just easing into it," Troy finished.

"Oh please the excuse for that is Gabriella being sick." Taylor said rolling her eyes as they reached the bottom and headed for the family room.

"Oh well Taylor believe what you want – oh my gosh is that the Bowling episode? I love this one," Gabriella said dropping Taylor's hand and rushing for the room.

"Why do you love her?" Taylor asked looking up at Troy.

"Because of things like that," Troy said pointing towards the room. "Making her happy and if she's happy I'm happy. I just lucked out with the fact that her being with me makes her happy," Troy said still looking towards the room hearing the others saying sorry to Gabriella and her just telling them to shut up so she could watch.

"Well good for you, but if you hurt her I'll-"

"I know Tay," Troy said winking at her before walking into the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ugh my head and throat are killing me," Gabriella said lying down on top of Troy who was spread out on her queen bed.

Troy laughed as she place her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist rubbing her back gently in soothing circles. He smiled before kissing the top of her head and replying.

"Well if Jason hadn't decided to be Reese, Zeke Francis, Chad Dewey and you Malcolm and all of you hadn't tried to reenact the last scene of the Flashback episode you wouldn't be saying that,"

"I guess," Gabriella responded lazily cuddling more against Troy,

"You want me to get you anything….you've had a long day," Troy said some concern coming over him though the whole shower bit was more miscellaneous than anything else.

"No…I guess we better get back downstairs," Gabriella said through a yawn trying to sit up,

"You're tired sleep up here; you need to be somewhere comfortable." Troy said trying to roll from under her.

"No I'm fine," Gabriella said again once he succeeded in getting from under her and standing on the side of the bed. Troy laughed again seeing that she never opened her eyes but grabbed her stuffed bear and cuddling with it.

"Wow you sure have a hold on that bear," Troy said frowning a little

"I love him,"

"I thought you loved me?"

"Mmm no I think I love him more,"

"Why?"

Troy didn't get a respond and when he looked up again Gabriella seemed to be in a close to deep sleep. He smiled a little before moving to help her under the covers. Once he succeeded in doing the deed without waking her he kissed her on the forehead brushing some of her long curls away.

"He'd kiss me…" Gabriella mumbled.

"What?"

"He'd kiss me in front of his friends." Gabriella said before flipping over so she was facing her balcony.

Troy stood there a little dumbstruck. Was Gabriella really saying that or was it just a thought that became verbalized. He shook his head deciding to ignore it for the moment and walked over to the door and turned off the lights getting ready to head down to the sleepover downstairs.

"Bugs?" He paused and turned back towards her room.

"Yea?"

"I love you," Troy grinned and tapped the doorframe a little nodding.

"I love you too," he closed the door quietly before heading downstairs into a massive pillow fight.

* * *

**Eh idk this just came to me and everything. I don't know why I chose this but yea.... Ugh I don't really like it it's kind of all over....but overall it's cute little Troyella moments, but it has the realistic things idk. Give me an idea for the next chapter I'll focus more most likely. but every story is entitled to a bad chapter.... Anyways this is chapter 3 you read/please review...I miss reviews at the moment I love reading them**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, get to the track! We're running two miles!" Coach Bolton yelled earning a collection of groans from the group of juniors and seniors as they moved towards the track.

Gabriella, Jason, Zeke and a guy from the football team Devon walked a little slower together. Gabriella was wearing a pair of black basketball shorts with her gym shirt her hair in a high ponytail her bangs out of her face.

"You know all of this running is making me realize just how out of shape I am," Zeke grumbled as they walked into the cool October air towards the track.

"We do this every practice for football," Devon said

"I am so glad I'm not in football," Jason said suddenly feeling better about the whole situation. Gabriella coughed before replying.

"I hate Mondays, I should have stayed home, I feel worse than I did Saturday and I felt pretty bad then." Gabriella said before coughing again though harder this time.

"Gosh G are you sure you don't have swine flu?" Devon asked with a teasing smile before receiving a punch on the arm from Gabriella.

"I'm sick I don't have the flu or anything, I went to the doctor you know,"

"She didn't give you anything? I mean we all know you're on the pill but-"Though Jason didn't get the chance to finish the thought since Gabriella punched him in the gut…hard.

"You may as well tell everyone my social security number while you're at it!!" Gabriella yelled glaring at Jason before running ahead of the guys to the track.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now I know you running two laps but this time we're going to be running Indian runs." Coach said getting groans from the kids in sports and worried looks from people who aren't in sports.

"What are Indian runs?" asked a shy girl Cassidy from the back of the crowd.

"Montez explain!" Coach said before walking off leaving them to running.

"Indian runs are simply everyone getting in a line and running the last person in line has to run all the way to the front and this keeps going…so go slow cause you'll get tired fast trust me."

Everyone groaned before forming a line and starting their two miles.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I am going to die," Gabriella groaned coughing for the thousandth time that day as they walked back to the school.

"I wonder what's for lunch." Jason asked.

"I'm starving…but I'm soooo tired," Devon said his arms above his head.

"Ugh that was torture…season is going to be hell," Zeke groaned.

"I just want food." Gabriella said leaning against Devon.

"Awe G you hungry."

"Duh," Gabriella said as if it were obvious.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm never going to understand how you can eat so many carbs." Sharpay said looking at Gabriella's tray of food as they sat at the lunch table. Gabriella paused taking a bite of her burger and looked at Shar from under her hat.

"I play sports, everything that goes in doesn't stay on-"

"It stays on your hips and ass," Jason said under his breath earning a glare from Gabriella. Taylor laughed shaking her head as she worked on her Economics homework.

"Play nice guys," She said before concentrating once again.

"Jason I swear on your grave if you continue with this bull shit I'll cut your-" Gabriella started but was interrupted when Chad came running over with a huge grin on his face going directly to Taylor and grabbing her chin so her could kiss her lips leaving her shocked before going on to why he was excited.

"Guess what I found," he said looking directly at Gabriella who became nervous wondering what form of blackmail he had.

"What…" She asked knowing that she'd rather not know.

"This!" Chad said pulling a picture out of his pocket and holding it out to Gabriella who grabbed it and hung her head low not allowing anyone to see her reaction.

It was a picture of Chad, Troy and Gabriella from when they were 4. All three of them were dressed as pirates and Gabriella smiled at the memory. Her hair was short just at her ear making her appear as a boy and the same height as Troy and Chad. They were all dirty with mud and all surrounded by candy on the ground of Chad's lawn. The candy had gotten on the ground since Chad said that Troy had more candy than him but Troy said that Gabriella had more…soon they were fighting for the candy. They each had to be pulled away by a parent and told to say sorry and that they'd share the candy then 5 minutes later Lucille had them take this picture of the little rascals.

"This was a great time," Gabriella said holding it back out to Chad but Sharpay took it out of her grasp. Gabriella shrugged and continued to eat.

"This is adorable!" Sharpay squealed touching Zeke's arm getting him to look at the photo. "We have to _have_ a Halloween themed Homecoming! I have to tell the committee!" Sharpay tossed the now forgotten picture on the table before grabbing her purse and rushing from the lunch room.

Chad shook his head settling next to Taylor and eating the food she wasn't concerned about. The guys got into conversation about basketball season and Gabriella thought…about that picture.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gabriella left lunch 10 minutes earlier than everyone else just wanting time to think…and stop by the nurse for an aspirin for the headache she has. She gave a sigh as she walked pass the trophy case looking at the more girly area. She looked at the cheer and dance team trophies. The girls in these 'sports' are some of the most popular and wanted girls in school they walk around like they haven't a care in the world and are flawless. When they laugh, you laugh, when they say something is stupid it all of a sudden is. They wore the best clothes and drove the best cars since their parents reward them every time they win something. Sharpay was on the dance forever but had to quit to focus on drama though she is still accepted and invited to sleepovers.

Looking up from the many trophies and at her reflection Gabriella would have sworn she really was looking at a guy. Her baggy gray sweatpants and huge East High sweatshirt didn't show any sign of a figure. Her hat was low just allowing her to see, all of her hair was hidden making you believe it was just cut short. Blinking a few times Gabriella snapped out of her spell and focused back on the trophies wondering what it would have been like if she had been Jasmine for Halloween.

"You know, we work hard to keep…filth away from our trophy cases." Gabriella jumped and turned to see Crystal Haven a girl who was captain of the dance team and flawless. She had her perfect nails and skin not a scratch. Her hair moved without needing a fan her eyes were a fierce silver and her lips plump and just waiting for another pair of lips to touch them. Gabriella swallowed not exactly sure how to handle this. Guys are one thing but most girls are strange to Gabriella.

"I…was just looking." Gabriella said meeting her eyes before moving to leave but right when she passed Crystal grabbed the hat off her head causing Gabriella's locks to flow down.

"What the fuck Crystal!" Gabriella said moving for her hat.

"Give this to Troy," She held out a piece of neatly folded paper in between her two manicured fingers. Gabriella looked at it before taking it from her looking at the lip gloss kiss on the side of it. "You know," Crystal started again making Gabriella look at her.

"You could actually get a guy if you weren't trying so hard to be one." She smiled handing Gabriella her hat before walking off her heels clicking the whole time.

Glancing over at the trophy case Gabriella tried to picture herself dressed up truly like a girl…it wasn't doing her much good so she wrapped her hair back up and put her hat back on heading for the nurse.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure you're okay?" Troy asked softly as Gabriella got in the front seat of his truck resting her head on the rest and closing her eyes.

"Yea…I'm just tired." Troy nodded starting the truck and pulling out of the parking lot. "Oh Crystal told me to give this to you," Gabriella said pulling the note from her pocket and handing it to Troy who laughed.

"This is sleepover material most likely,"

"Yea…" Gabriella said opening her eyes and deciding to look out the window when she wasn't able to get comfortable.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked after driving in silence beside the sounds of the outside world.

"Yea?"

"Do you…do you think that Crystal is…pretty?" Gabriella whispered causing Troy to look over at her with confusion on his face.

"What?" He asked suddenly. Gabriella sighed and looked down at her hands avoiding his blue eyes.

"I'm just asking. I mean we always said we'd be best friends…the lovers. So as a best friend you should be able to tell me, do you find her attractive."

Troy didn't answer. He just locked his jaw stubbornly and continued to drive. Gabriella sighed and slumped into her seat feeling that headache coming back heavily. Suddenly the truck came to a stop causing Gabriella to look up at her surroundings. They were in front a small bakery that had been in the town since 1968.

"Why did you stop?" Gabriella looked up at her tense boyfriend to find his full attention on her.

"Why did you ask me that?"

"Why didn't you answer?" Gabriella asked back feeling like such a girl worrying about her boyfriends feelings for another girl…feeling jealous.

"What's with the questions?"

"Why aren't you answering?"

"No," Troy said simply as if it was nothing.

"No?" Gabriella asked turning more towards Troy a frown on her face.

"Yea, I don't find her all that attractive."

"You're lying; you're a guy you can't tell me you don't find any other girl attractive."

"Fine I mean she's not hideous…just not my type." He shrugged but Gabriella could tell from his eyes that he didn't lie. Though this isn't the answer she wanted at all.

"Then what's your type?"

"You," Gabriella looked away and out the window looking at the people walking on the sidewalk oblivious to what was going on in the white pick up.

"You're lying," Gabriella said

"Why would you say that?"

"Because," Gabriella said sharply looking back at Troy "I was a fucking pirate for Halloween when we were 4,"

"What?" Troy asked now completely confused as to what was going through his girlfriends mind.

"I have been dressed up in boy costume for Halloween since I was 4. I've bought clothes from the guys section since I was 5 and only went to the girls section for underwear and my first training bra! I'm not on the dance team or a cheerleader. I was on the football team in middle school! I don't dress up I wear guys clothes and on occasion girls clothes. I'm not attractive; no guy has ever looked at me twice besides you. Don't you want a girlfriend who when you're in the locker room talking about other guys would agree that she's hot?!"

Gabriella didn't know where any of this anger was coming from, maybe it's the medicine she took last night who knows. She also didn't notice the tears coming down her cheeks. Troy sighed and reached for her pulling her close allowing her to cry into his chest.

"Yea and I love everything about you. It makes you different from every other girl. I mean none of them have the balls to do anything you've done. If you knew how much the guys talk about you in the locker room you'd beat their ass. You know it everything in my power not to beat those jerks asses when they started talking about how you had a figure of a goddess. I find you insanely attractive, and so does your best friend so you must know it's true. I don't care what you look like in front of them I know what you look like to me and that's all that matters."

"Then…tell the guys we're dating." Gabriella whispered her voice muffled by his chest.

"Okay," she pulled back and looked up at him with red puffy eyes.

"Really?"

"Yea, if that's what you want. And I'll tell them just how amazing you are." Gabriella searched his eyes for a lie but found none.

"Okay," She smiled before kissing him square on the lips.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I think I'm getting my period soon or something," Gabriella said to Taylor as they walked to Economics.

"Why do you say that?" Taylor asked giving her friend all of her attention.

"I totally snapped on Troy yesterday for no real reason. I just like kept going on about how he shouldn't want to be with me because I'm not like Crystal Haven." Gabriella said looking at Taylor from under her hat.

"Crystal Haven is a slut,"

"But she's gorgeous."

"And you're stunning." Gabriella sighed looking from her friend.

"You just don't get it."

"Gabriella you are gorgeous! You just don't have the confidence to come from under all of those boy clothes and be the girl we all know you are. I mean you dress like a girl when we have sleepovers. Remember when we tried on Shar's clothes and had a fashion show. You were totally into it," Taylor said making a point that Gabriella couldn't help agreeing to. Taylor sighed linking arms with her shy friend.

"We just have to take baby steps G. By prom you will be the Cinderella of the ball and Troy will be your prince…though he'll know where you live and be able to get the shoe to you faster." Gabriella giggled not being able to help it.

"See you are a girl! Guys don't giggle."

"I guess."

"Besides Troy called a team meeting this morning," Taylor said nonchalantly.

"Oh really?" Gabriella asked curious as to why he hadn't told her.

"Yes really…any idea why he wanted to talk to my boyfriend - and others - before bell?"

"I don't know…" Gabriella mumbled trying to think of their conversation in her room last night trying to see if he mentioned anything.

"Well I have a feeling you do." Taylor said before dropping their arms and heading to her desk in the Econ room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey guys," Gabriella said taking a seat at the round lunch table looking around at her group of friends who were all grinning hugely at her.

"What?" She asked looking around

"I'm hurt Gabriella," Chad said looking at her seriously.

"What did I do?" Gabriella asked thinking it was something serious.

"You didn't even tell me…or hint at it."

"Hint at what?" Gabriella asked trying to think of what he could possibly be talking about then it hit her.

"Oh Chad I'm sorry." Gabriella said getting more smiles. "I forgot I was wearing your baseball shirt…see you left it at my house and I figured may as well wear it…I'll give it back aft-"

"NOT THE DAMN SHIRT!" Chad yelled though only loud enough to get the attention of a few other tables.

Gabriella stood up a little to pull up her faded jeans before sitting again. She looked around at her friends really confused. She looked down at her trigonometry book and opened it slowly pulling out her notebook and pencil ready to finish her homework. She looked up to see the gang still sending smiles her way.

"You guys are scaring me," She said with a shaky voice.

"Oh Gabs…you know…" Shar nudged her with a wink that made Gabriella frown more.

"No. I don't know." She said seriously.

"Why don't you take this off?" Sharpay quickly snatched the baseball cap off of Gabriella head before she could move. Gabriella glared at Sharpay as her hair fell down going down a little below the small of her back.

"What the hell?" Gabriella asked getting frustrated with all of them…minus Jason who was being insanely quiet.

"There now you we can see your face."Sharpay said brushing Gabriella's hair from her face making it neater. Zeke laughed from next to her but stopped when Gabriella glared at him. Gabriella sighed deciding not to fight with Sharpay since it wasn't worth the headache that would come. Looking at Taylor she asked.

"What is going on?" Taylor just gave her a knowing smile and shook her head before eating something off Chad's plate.

Gabriella sighed shaking her head going back to her trig work ignoring the conversations going on around her. _What is their problem?_ Gabriella wondered to herself.

"Hey guys," Gabriella wrapped her left arm slickly around her waist as butterflies went off in her stomach as they often do when he's around.

She looked up briefly though catching everything about him. The way his dark jeans hung low showing off his plaid boxers, the plain blue t-shirt he wore that was probably a little tight since you could see his muscles through it. His hair perfectly to the side though slightly messed up as if he'd been running his hands through it often. She can't help being attracted to him…though sometimes he has to tell her he's attracted to her. It's a girl thing…_it's a girl thing_ she thought again going out of focus from the problem in her book. Though before she could ponder this new revelation someone kicked her under the table and her eyes snapped in the direction the kick came from.

Taylor looked at Gabriella and nodded towards Troy who was standing next to Chad talking with him about something.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked softly though catching his attention. "Food," she pouted.

"Course babe," Troy said before nudging Chad to come with him. Gabriella looked back at her work as they walked away not even thinking about the way that Troy had responded until Taylor kicked her again.

"What?!" Gabriella asked getting really pissed now.

"Gabriella!"

"What?!" Gabriella asked giving Taylor her full attention.

"He called you babe." Gabriella stared at her not getting her point. Then it hit her…the meeting…he actually told them…She looked over at Zeke and Sharpay who were grinning at her nodding then back at Taylor sighed in relief knowing that she figured it out. Gabriella looking towards her right at Jason…but found him gone…_when did he leave?_ Gabriella wondered briefly before turning back to Sharpay who wanted details in full.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why are you so happy?" Gabriella asked Troy as he walked up to her after school as people were clearing the halls. The grin on his face made Gabriella crazy though she wasn't just going to tell him that and boost his ego, though she's sure it was written all over her face. He bent down and placed a kiss on her lips pulling away as fast as he went down.

"Because I can do that whenever I want now," Troy said happily practically singing it.

"Well I'm glad you're happy, I didn't really think you were going to tell them though." Gabriella said softly pulling her backpack out.

"Why not? It's what you wanted."

"I know," Gabriella reassured him. "I'm so happy you did it…but can we just…take it very slow. I just don't want hate mail coming at me more than it did before." Gabriella said grabbing her basketball bag before closing her locker.

"Hate mail? Psh, there will be none of that. Besides I like being a boyfriend not only behind closed doors but in public too."

"Well okay just don't full out make out with me…I'm not into PDA you know that…it has to seem like we are still just friends." Gabriella said as they started walking towards the gym since she had practice, now that Volleyball and Swim season are ending.

"Of course." Troy said grabbing her gym bag and putting it on his shoulder then wrapping his arm around her.

If Gabriella wasn't so tired she may have protested instead of leaning into him wrapping her arm around his waist. As they walked some more Gabriella tried to stifle a yawn but Troy saw anyways and rubbed her arm looking down at her.

"Tired?" Troy asked getting a nod from Gabriella who as she nodded realized she didn't miss her hat.

"I could go to sleep on this floor right now from all these drugs this doctors put me on…then all the aspirin for the headaches…"

"Woah maybe you should go lay down..we don't need you mixing things that shouldn't be mixed." Troy said seriously.

"No, I have to be at practice." Gabriella said yawning again…Troy sighed knowing he should object but decided something else.

"At least let me pick you up after."

"Of course. I wouldn't trust myself to walk." Gabriella joked though she knew she was completely serious.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now go to sleep," Troy said as Gabriella got out of the truck grabbing her bags lazily getting a chuckle from Troy.

"Come later?"

"You'll be sleeping so what would it matter?" Troy asked getting a frustrated groan from Gabriella.

"I don't know, don't come then." Gabriella said turning and heading for her front door.

"Hey!" Troy yelled making her turn and look at him tiredly. "How about 9?" She nodded before heading for the door and waving at Troy once she was inside.

Gabriella dropped her bags and headed for the kitchen for an ice pack for her ankle which still hurt from when she hurt it during volleyball.

"Hey Sport," Gabriella looked up and saw her dad grinning at her.

"Hey dad," She said opening the freezer and grabbing a pack and then getting a piece of paper towel to cover it with.

"How was practice? Jack said you were looking good."

"It was okay."

"Okay? I thought you loved basketball?" Alex asked clearly confused.

No you love it. Gabriella wanted to say but instead said

"I'm just tired; you know I was just sick…" Gabriella said looking at her dad who just made a face and waved his hand as if it was nothing walking from the room.

"Oh bud, just take it like a man." Gabriella laughed bitterly as tears came to her eyes, when he said that when she was younger it was okay since she thought she was a guy. But then she got boobs and an ass and realized she had nothing that a guy had. Then when her father would say take it like a man…it hurt since he obviously just saw her as a guy no matter how long her hair was.

Gabriella walked out into the family room and looked at her dad watching a game and looking at a play book.

"Dad?" Gabriella asked a sob thick in her throat.

"Yea sport?" He asked not even looking up, Gabriella opened her mouth tears rolling down her face her having no way to stop them.

_Do you know I'm a girl?! A living, breathing female? I have boobs, and I get my period! I'm the one who would carry the child! I don't have a penis! I don't know how to take it like a man since I have nothing of what it takes to be a man! I'm not even attracted to girls! I like boys…men!! I love Troy! Yes Troy Bolton my best friend and guess what?!?! We're fucking sexually active!!! Yes dad a guy and GIRL, a male and FEMALE, heterosexual relationship in the works here! I know the only reason you don't want to look at me as a girl is because of her! You don't want to look at me dressed as a girl because you're scared I'll remind you of her! I don't even know what she looks like!! Why don't you figure it out!! You're going to run me away too!!!!! _

She wanted to say it…all of it. But nothing came out, she turned and called out with as strong of a voice as she could.

"Night Dad!!" She bolted up the stairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Troy climbed into Gabriella's bedroom quietly seeing as all of her lights were off. In the moonlight he could make his way to the bed and see his girlfriends face. He kicked off his shoes and walked a little closer to her frowning as he looked closer at her under the moonlight. Her hair was a mess and she had tear stains and mascara all over her cheeks. He knelt down putting his face next to hers wondering what had his girlfriend crying in the 2 and a half hours it'd been since he'd last seen her. He used his left hand to lightly brush her hair from her face and wiped her cheeks lightly with his thumb.

"Gabriella," He whispered hoping she'd awaken.

"Gabriella? Baby, wake up please…Gabriella?" He asked a few more times and finally she began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she looked at Troy. New tears came to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck knocking both of them to the ground and nearly choking him but he didn't care. Troy gathered her in his lap and rubbed her back as she cried. Gabriella wasn't sure why this was getting to her…she's blaming it on the period that she must be getting ready to receive…though somewhere someone inside her was saying…you're a girl act like one, stereotype or not.

"What's wrong babe?" Troy asked with concern. Gabriella hid her face into the crook of his neck and shook her head.

"Just hold me."

"Okay," Troy said not questioning anything.

"I love you Troy," Gabriella said softly.

"I love you too, more than you know." Troy said figuring that something had gone down between Alex and Gabriella…Troy knew he had to do something since Gabriella wouldn't but what.

* * *

**So I was writing a brilliant chapter for this before my computer crashed as some of you know. I didn't even edit this so forgive mistakes...and the direction of this chapter changed like 5x while typing so I'm sorry. So review...please and let me know that you hate my computer. (: **

**xoxo Zoe**


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay everybody in!" Chad yelled as everyone walked out of school after surviving another week of pure hell.

Gabriella hesitated a moment eyeballing Chad's mom's Honda which only seated 5 people and they had 6. Taylor got in the front and Zeke got in along with Jason and Troy hurried into the back. Sharpay had a dance committee meeting after school and would be meeting at Chad's house later.

"Uh, where am I supposed to sit?" Gabriella asked glaring at Chad as he got into the drivers seat closing the door and looking out at her.

"Well…uh…you should have gotten in faster…looks like you're walking." Chad said with a shrug before starting the car "OW!!" he yelled as Taylor punched him in the arm and Chad groaned turning back to a smirking Gabriella.

"Well okay…you have two options…walk…or sit on someone's – OW!! – _Troy's_ lap." Chad said before turning towards the people in the car. "The next person to hit me is getting their ass beat!!!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes before going towards the trunk and opening the glass window throwing her bags inside closing the window again. Sighing before wrapping her arms around her waist she looked around the parking lot and her eyes lay on Crystal Haven. She was glaring right at her before smirking and giving a little wave. Gabriella straightened up when she heard Chad honk getting scared shitless before going to Troy's side and opening the door and climbing up. Troy grabbed her waist and pulled her down on top of him. Letting his hands rest in a place that no other guys hands should ever be.

"Are we ready now?" Chad asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yes jackass, you know you scared the shit out of me when you honked that fucking horn!!" Gabriella scolded punching Chad hard on the shoulder as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hey!!!! Damn it Gabriella I'm driving!!!" Chad said reaching back and grabbing her ankle and squeezing it before letting go and grabbing the wheel again.

"Ugh Chad!" Gabriella said before pouting slightly leaning back on Troy who chuckled and kissed her neck.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Can you just choose something to watch?!" Zeke yelled frustrated that Chad couldn't decide what he wanted to watch.

"Fine, we're watching Oprah…I missed yesterdays episode anyways." Chad said getting comfortable with Taylor on a couch and Zeke groaned knowing he asked for it.

Gabriella watched for a while before noticing Jason walking into the kitchen. Standing up she followed him in and watched as he looked out the back door a while before speaking.

"Hi," She said softly feeling awkward with him suddenly.

"Hi," Jason said turning and looking at her awkwardly. Gabriella sighed rocking on her heels looking down at the basketball shorts she borrowed from Chad and a old basketball camp t-shirt.

"How have you been? You've been…gone lately." Jason closed his eyes with a pained look on his face. "Or are you ignoring me?" Gabriella asked looking up at him, the statement caused him to open his eyes and look at her.

"I'm not ignoring you," Jason said

"Then why do you leave whenever I come in the room? Why don't we talk anymore? You don't even poke me on Facebook anymore," Gabriella shot back walking closer to him.

"I- I don't know why," Jason said looking away. Gabriella knew he was lying, though she decided to drop it for now.

"Fine." She said softly before walking back into the family room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm so tired." Troy said crawling into his bed that Gabriella was currently in.

She didn't respond just continued looking out the windows of his room thinking about things that had been happening with Jason. Sure Jason was a pure jackass to her, but that was their relationship, they were always asses towards each other. They love each other though, that has never changed and never will. She tried to remember a time when they had become this awkward and couldn't name one. Something had happened, did she miss something important?

Troy frowned crawling into the bed after closing his door. He moved up behind Gabriella so his chest was against her back but he could feel how tense she was. Wrapping an arm around her waist touching the soft skin below her naval he kissed her cheek letting his lips linger a bit. When he still didn't get responses he looked forward and saw her staring out the window. Looking out he saw the beautiful look of the setting sun but knew that wasn't what had Gabriella tense.

"What's up?" he asked softly bringing a hand up to play with her hair a bit. She remained silent and Troy leaned back and continued to play with the long natural curls of his girlfriends head…she smelled of vanilla or cinnamon.

"Has Jason been weird towards you?" She asked softly relaxing slightly but not completely.

"No, why? Is he being weird towards you?" he asked frowning trying to think if he'd seen any odd behavior.

"N-no I was just asking." Gabriella said turning to face him with huge brown eyes. Though he could see the wonder in her eyes and the worry too and it hit him. Grimacing slightly he looked away thoughts of past conversations with Jason rushing back. When his eyes met Gabriella's again she wore a frown. Using a thumb he touched her forehead causing her to relax.

"Don't worry, he'll come around eventually." Troy said not looking at her exactly.

"You know don't you? Why won't you tell me?" Gabriella asked feeling as if she'd cry for no other reason besides the fact she did just get her period.

"Some things aren't meant to be said by others babe, he'll tell you eventually." Troy said kissing her forehead then nose and finally mouth.

"Go to sleep." Troy whispered before turning to turn the light off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**3:56 am**

Gabriella opened her eyes instantly being met by the naked chest of her boyfriend. She signed letting the weight of her body sink further into the mattress. Sighing again she slowly turned her body to squint at the clock on Troy's shelf and read that it was almost 4 am. Groaning she turned back into Troy's embrace and tried to go to sleep.

After 15 minutes Gabriella gave up on the fight for sleep since she knew it was no use. Carefully she moved from Troy's embrace and crawled out of his bed walking towards the door opening it quietly and closing it the same. Running a hand through her bed hair she came to the conclusion she needed a haircut desperately, he hair was down to her butt almost. Fixing her white t-shirt she borrowed from Troy so it looked decent with Troy's striped blue boxers she borrowed also.

When reaching the kitchen she flipped on the switch for the light as she's done her whole life. She walked over to the fridge and opened it looking inside before closing it, grabbing a glass from the cabinet next to her; she turned towards the sink to get some water before screaming dropping the glass.

"Gabriella I'm so sorry!" Lucille said rushing over to Gabriella who was blushing like crazy and trying to clean the glass in the sink.

"It's fine Lucille really…I'm so sorry about this glass I'll…I'll buy you another." Gabriella said quickly embarrassed from the incident.

"No, no it's fine Gabriella; you know we have too many glasses anyways." Lucille said coming towards her grabbing the garbage can along the way. "I was just in the den checking on things for dinner on Sunday." Lucille said carefully grabbing the pieces of glass from the sink.

_That's right,_ Gabriella thought stepping back to allow Lucille to pick the glass up. _Troy's birthday is coming up on Sunday, gosh what kind of girlfriend forgets her boyfriends' birthday_. Gabriella thought again biting her lip trying to think of what she could quickly go to the mall to get him.

"I didn't know you were sleeping over," Lucille said placing the garbage down and going to the sink to wash her hands as Gabriella blushed trying to think of something.

"Oh yea, I was tired…practice and all and I just crashed so…" Gabriella said awkwardly leaning back on her heels.

"Oh really, when I looked in on Troy you two looked awfully cozy," Lucille teased with a smile on her face which caused Gabriella to flush. _What the heck Lucille?!_ Gabriella thought looking anywhere but her boyfriends mother.

"Uhh…" Gabriella said absently.

"Are you still on birth control?" Lucille slipped in going and sitting down at the kitchen table. If Gabriella had been drinking something she surely would have choked.

"Lucille!!" Gabriella said looking at her with alarmed eyes that caused Lucille to laugh.

"Sit down Gabriella," she said smiling at the teen that looked skeptical. Gabriella sat down making sure there was a chair between her and her second mother, feeling really uncomfortable wishing she had a baseball cap.

"I've known for at least a year now you know, I just have gotten so well at hiding it I need nights like tonight to remind me it's true." She said with a kind smile on her face. Gabriella looked at her confused.

"How…how did you know?" Gabriella asked with wonder.

"Well I think it's obvious to any mother with a teenage boy. When he starts asking you to pick him up some good smelling shower gel, you know he's either getting a girl or already has one." Gabriella smiled just imagining Troy going to Lucille for this.

"Then," she continued "There is the fact that he always seemed to be hanging out with you. Of course at first I thought nothing of it, it seemed normal you two had been hanging out since you were born. Though he started taking more time to make sure he looked good and everything so I figured things were changing. I'm glad it was you though." She finished with a smile that made Gabriella blush.

"Thanks, I'm glad it was me too. Sorry we never told you…we didn't tell anyone."

"Oh it's fine, I'm a mom, who wants to talk to me?" Lucille said waving it off making Gabriella laugh. "As long as both of you are happy, I'm happy." Lucille finished looking at Gabriella seriously causing her to smile.

_Troy's so lucky; he has a mom who wants him._ Gabriella thought briefly before shaking her head as footsteps were heard coming towards the kitchen.

"Babe?" Troy asked sleepily causing Gabriella to turn around and see her tired looking boyfriend stumble into the kitchen rubbing his eyes slightly. His hair was all over his hair in the sexy way and he was wearing nothing but boxers. If Lucille wasn't in the room something chaotic could have occurred.

"Troy you're up early," Lucille said standing up with a smirk on her face.

"Oh well…uhmm…ma can Gabriella sleep over?" Troy asked innocently smiling tiredly at his mother who laughed shaking her head before going back down the hall to the den and closing the door.

"You weren't in bed," Troy said bringing his attention back to Gabriella who looked up at him tiredly as he came to stand in front of her.

"I couldn't sleep," She said softly and Troy brought a hand up to play with her hair.

"Well I was cold you know, you are wearing my shirt." Troy teased causing Gabriella to blush.

"If you want it back…"

"No- let's just go back to sleep before my mother wants pictures." Troy said in between a yawn causing Gabriella to giggle as she stood.

Troy grabbed her hand interlacing their fingers and continued down the hall towards his bedroom closing the door behind them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe you!!!!" Sharpay yelled as she and Gabriella rushed into the mall.

"Shar I told you a thousand times since you picked me up after I texted you. I was sick last week and this week I've had practice there's no time to get the boyfriend a gift."Gabriella grumbled still tired since she just rolled out of bed.

"You could have ordered off line," Sharpay pointed out pulled Gabriella towards the escalator.

"I need sleep you know," Gabriella said as they moved up to the second level.

"Perfect we'll buy him boxers since you love to wear them so damn much. " Sharpay said looking forward.

"Shar it's too early in the morning for attitude." Gabriella said trying to keep up with the blonde.

"Well we don't have much time," Sharpay said turning into Ambercrombie & Fitch

"Uh his birthday is tomorrow," Gabriella said confused.

"Yes and we're having a very nice dinner, so that doesn't leave us much time to get him a gift and you a nice _dress_," Gabriella slowed her pace as she entered the store after hearing Sharpay's words.

"A dress?" Gabriella choked out.

"Well yea, I don't think his mom would like you wearing a towel, though Troy and……would" Sharpay said under her breath. Gabriella frowned having not heard the second name.

"Wait who else?" Shars eyes got wide and she turned to Gabriella with a tight smile.

"Oh no one, come let's get him some plaid shirt of something he loves those." Sharpay said pulling Gabriella deeper in the store.

"Yea but he has so many," Gabriella said looking at the plaid shirts in the many colors. Sharpay sighed turning back to Gabriella who had this lost puppy expression on her face.

"Well what do you usually get him?"

"I don't know…stuff," Gabriella said with a sigh getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Well you were his girlfriend then so what's the dif-"

"But that's it!" Gabriella interrupted "No one knew I was, and now almost everyone who's going to be at dinner will know…" Gabriella trailed off.

"Oh Gabriella," Sharpay said giving her friend a sympathetic look pulling her into a hug, "We'll find something I promise."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Shar please don't say you're still mad at me!" Gabriella said standing in front of Sharpay who wasn't looking at, Zeke chuckled as her stood next to Sharpay his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't wear that dress,"

"Why not! You looked gorgeous!" Sharpay said being dramatic as always.

"But I wasn't comfortable! How can I go to a birthday dinner for Troy if I'm not myself while going?" Gabriella asked as hair blew in her face as they stood outside waiting to go inside Olive Garden. "I let you straighten my hair without protest, you put make up on me, chose my outfit and you're mad because I wouldn't wear the dress?" Gabriella asked at Taylor and Jason walked over to them.

"Babe," Zeke said softly to Sharpay who was still trying to be stubborn.

Finally Sharpay looked at Gabriella and looked in her pleading eyes. She looked down at Gabriella's feet in the black flats they bought at the mall and the black skinny jeans she wore with them. She had a printed tank on that was long enough to look like a mini dress on her and the jeans were so tight they seemed like leggings. Her hair was straight with her bangs going to the left, her stud earrings balanced everything off perfectly and the gray cardigan she wore made it modern.

"Forgiven," Sharpay said with a smile pulling Gabriella into a hug before pulling away.

"Can we go in now? I'm cold." Taylor said shivering slightly in the dress she was wearing, Sharpay nodded since she was wearing a dress also.

Once everyone was seated they chatted and ate a few bread sticks while they waited for Troy to arrive with Chad. Gabriella sat in the last seat at the table, it was a first come first served thing. The empty seat next to her was for Chad; Taylor was next to him, then Shar and Zeke. Jason was across from her looking at his plate which had a single bread stick on it.

"So I was thinking for the Halloween dance we should go as angels and we could all be Charlie's Angels. You know? Like the next version." Taylor said looking at Gabriella who was a little uncomfortable around so many of Troy's relatives, some she'd never met. As soon as someone drops the girlfriend bomb she was out of there.

"Uh I don't know…I'm not into dresses or anything…I kind of wanted to go as a Power Ranger with the guys I could be the Yellow one…" Gabriella said looking at Jason who looked at her their eyes locking before he looked away.

"But…the guys could get someone else to step in. Like Devon or someone, or we could go as Totally Spies, you know the red, green and yellow. You can be green and Shar would be red and I'd be yellow." Taylor said trying to get Gabriella's attention.

"I'll think about it…" Gabriella said smiling at Taylor deciding Jason was probably bored.

"They're here!" Lucille said from her spot towards the head of the table in the room they booked that Troy would be sitting at.

The seating really was family towards the top going down to his friends. Once Troy sat on the left would be in order: Lucille, Jack, his grandma Cathy, his grandpa Dan, his aunt Judy, his uncle Steve, his cousin Donny, his cousin Sarah, his cousin Alex, his cousin Vicky and Jason. On the right side would be: his closest cousin Rob, his aunt Mandy, his cousin Danielle, his cousin Holly, his uncle Ryan, his cousin May, Zeke, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Gabriella. Sure if Gabriella had the choice she'd sit on Troy's lap but since it was a birthday dinner and his whole family was here she didn't want to be on girlfriend watch.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" everyone yelled when Troy came through the door looking gorgeous his hair pushed up in the 'I just rolled out of bed look but it looks perfect'. He was wearing a black jacket that he had gotten for his birthday and a nice blue button up shirt.

Chad clapped him on the shoulder and smiled at everyone before walking the little distance to his seat next to Taylor dropping a kiss on her lips as he sat. Chad said hi to everyone on his end of the table before looking back at Troy who was kissing his grandmothers cheeks and waving at everyone.

"For me? Really guys you didn't have to- who ate all the bread sticks?" Troy asked with a serious pout on his face that made everyone laugh.

"Don't worry they're bringing more!" Rob said grabbing Troy and pulling him to his seat. Troy gave that lopsided grin that made Gabriella crazy even though it wasn't directed at her.

"Good, but thanks for coming everyone," Troy said as a few waitresses came in with more salad and bread sticks.

Once the real food arrived everyone got into conversation about whatever their end was discussing. Though the birthday boy was distracted with what was going on at the end of the table.

"Jason stop stealing my food!" Gabriella said poking Jason's hand with her fork.

"What that looks good!"

"You are the one who wanted the lasagna," Gabriella said glaring at him though he just rolled his eyes.

"She has a point dude," Chad said looking at Jason then winking at Gabriella,

"Oh please she won't even finish, she's a girl now,"

"What?!?!" Gabriella asked, though she was just happy to see Jason back to normal.

"Jason Gabriella has always been a girl," Rachel pointed out looking at him

"I know but now she's acting like one so she should eat like one," Jason said without thinking.

"Jason just, shut up," Taylor said trying to help him out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Troy, if you stare any longer she's going to notice," Rob said through a chuckle as Troy snapped out of gaze before glaring at Rob.

"I'm not the one who made the seating chart," Troy said looking at his mother was trying to remain innocent.

"Well I'm sorry everyone just kind of sat down and the gang all came in late so," Lucille said but Troy raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't you think Gabriella looks gorgeous with her hair straight?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Yea but ma you're not that good at changing the subject," Troy teased.

"Troy who is that young lady who keeps looking up here, she looks familiar."Troy's grandma Cathy said gently up towards Troy.

"Oh that's Gabriella, grandma." He said with a proud grin. His grandmother looked back towards Gabriella before looking back at Troy.

"What ever happened to that little boy you used to play with when you were younger? What was his name? Gabriel?"

"Uh, no grandma he left that's Gabriella…" She nodded before going to talk to Jack but Troy spoke again.

"She's my girlfriend," He said loud enough for most to turn their heads towards him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm stuffed," Chad said as they walked out of the restaurant, his arm Taylor as they headed for his truck with Jason.

"Alex shut up!" May yelled as she talked with Gabriella

"Sorry about that," She said fixing her purse on her shoulder.

"Nah it's fine," Gabriella said laughing.

"I swear he still has a crush on you from that one time you two went rolling into that mud pile," May said instantly bursting into laughter.

"Oh gosh don't remind me! It took forever to get the smell of dirt from my hair," Gabriella said as Steve caught up with them since he was taking May and Alex home.

"Gabs I think Troy wants you, so you can start making out," Steve laughed before waving goodbye to Gabriella who was turning redder by the minute as she stood there shocked.

"Hey," she turned when Troy came up behind her pulling her into a hug which she melted into.

"You had better hope your birthday gift for me is good, because you were sitting on the opposite end of me during dinner." Troy said kissing her head seeing some of his family watching though not caring as his hands moved lower.

"Ugh, I know! I saw your plate, it looked good. Jason kept eating off of mine but I'm stuffed anyways." Gabriella mumbled stuffing her hands in the back pockets of Troy's jeans.

"Oh well, where's my present? Everyone else's is in the back of my truck but I didn't see one from you, I'm 17 now so it'd better be good," Troy teased resting his forehead against hers after kissing her nose which cause her to make a disgusted face.

"First, you can't see it until we're alone since it's on me…" Troy's eyes filled with joy as he looked down at her body imagining.

"Sharpay's idea so thank her…later. Second, never kiss me on the nose again." She said seriously, Troy pulled from her grabbing her hand and pulling her towards his truck.

"Why not?" he asked really eager to get home, Gabriella stopped walking, this caused Troy to stop and look at her.

"My lips are right here." She said with a pout. Troy grinned getting the picture and he leaned down and got to her lips but stopped and whispered.

"I love you," Gabriella giggled kissing him on the lips

"I love you more birthday boy,"

* * *

**It's longer I know, but I like it...more people are slowly finding out about T and G but remember only the gang and the basketball team know at school. Meaning the next chapter should be fun. Should I do the Halloween dance? Or just skip it?**

**Review. **

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**East High – October 31 – 7:30pm**

The East High Halloween dance was just beginning, music was playing and people were dancing. Cars were pulling up with students dressed for the occasion. There were angels, devils, nurses, surgeons, Freddys and Jasons every costume you could think of.

The gang pulls up in a limo that Sharpay has ordered each getting out and stretching. Taylor and Sharpay were dressed as Ginger and Mary Anne from Guiligans Island. Chad, Zeke and Jason were dressed as the musketeers, Troy was Robin Hood.

"Only they could make men in tights look this good." Sharpay said shaking her head at the guys as they conversed by the entrance.

"Yea, I'm shocked that they went through with the tights thing…they were so against it." Taylor said shaking her head always before sighing and playing with her pigtails.

"Gabriella Anne, get out" Sharpay said putting her hand on her hip. Sharpay was wearing a red wig and a floor length gold shiny dress with spaghetti straps. Taylor had on shorts and a plaid shirt tied in front showing off her toned stomach.

"NO." Gabriella said from inside the limo being stubborn as always.

"Gabriella.." Taylor whined.

"I look stupid."

"You look hella gorgeous! Now get your Latina ass out here before I pull you out!" Sharpay threatened causing Gabriella to sigh before sticking her leg out of the limo then grabbing the car to help herself out.

Gabriella was wearing red peep toe heels and a strapless v-neck white mini dress that showed off her toned legs and arms. Her hair was pinned in a bun with curls hanging down around her face. Her cheeks had a light shade of pink to them and her eyes with a light makeup look. She was stunning simply. She was a sexy Cinderella.

"I look stupid. Can we just get in the dark gym so no one will see me?" Gabriella begged causing Taylor and Sharpay to laugh linking arms with their friend placing her in the middle.

"Gabs you look gorgeous and Troy is drooling over you! So you have nothing to worry about." Taylor said giving Gabriella an encouraging squeeze.

"Yea, but if you get a stain on my dress I'll never speak to you again." Sharpay said as they walked pulling their tickets out.

"We wouldn't want that right?" Taylor mumbled sarcastically under her breath causing Gabriella to laugh.

"I heard that," Sharpay said with a glare.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey," Gabriella looked up from her seat at a table in the back to Troy who sat down next to her.

"Hi," Gabriella said looking at her punch.

"How can Shar dance in that dress?" Troy asked causing Gabriella to look up and giggle. Troy had been dancing with Sharpay before Zeke wanted to interrupt.

"I really have no idea; I want to know how she wears those heels so long." Gabriella replied looking down at her feet which hurt and she was sitting down. Troy nodded looking at Gabriella as she looked back out at the dance floor. He took her in and stared at her boobs and her legs the longest.

"Want to dance now?" Troy asked looking at her with a smirk. Gabriella looked at the hat on his head then at him.

"I don't dance Troy you know that." Gabriella said looking at him.

"I know, but I think one dance with your boyfriend won't hurt." Troy said making a point.

"I just –" Gabriella sighed looking over at Troy just to see him giving her this innocent look that made her melt. "Ugh, fine Troy…as long as we're in a corner where no one will see us." Gabriella said looking him in the eye.

"Of course," Troy said with a grin.

"Fine," Gabriella said though not moving to get up.

"Well you kind of have to be standing to dance with someone." Troy pointed out.

"I know, it's just a lot…"Gabriella said softly before standing up and looking down at Troy. "You know if you weren't so damn cute I would have stepped on your toes for asking me." Gabriella said seriously, Troy stood and smirk looking down at her.

"I hope you don't step on my toes when we dance, that would just be painful." Gabriella laughed,

"Come on Lover Boy lets dance," Gabriella said grabbing Troy's hand and leading them to a corner of the floor that didn't have many people by it.

A slow song - _Always by Atlantic Starr_ - came on causing Gabriella and Troy to get close, her arms around his waist, his around her lower back. They swayed to the music easily and Gabriella rested her head on his chest and he kissed her head.

Gabriella smiled softly listening to the lyrics of the song. Sighing she closed her eyes and just let the song play in her head.

Troy looked down at Gabriella with a look that said nothing but love. Looking around he noticed some people looking at them but not many. He ignored it and went back to paying attention to the girl in his arms. She wasn't normal and he liked…no loved that. She was his, for always.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gabriella snuck away from her friends towards the bathroom. Since the locker rooms were locked she had to use the one in the hall. Trying to keep from falling in her heels Gabriella didn't notice who was in the bathroom when she entered.

"Ew," Gabriella stopped while pushing the stall door open to see Crystal Haven and her pose with her dressed in witch costumes.

"I could say the same." Gabriella said with a glare.

"Oh touchy tonight aren't we Gabriella?" Crystal said with a raised eyebrow then turning to her girls she whispered "Must be the girl clothes I mean what guy is comfortable in them?"

"You know what Crystal I could whoop your ass right here,"

"Yes but you don't need another suspension on your record. I mean when senior year comes if we want to make daddy look good having a good record would be nice." Crystal replied with a smirk.

"What have I ever done to you?" Gabriella asked.

"It's more like who you've done." Crystal replied shortly though Gabriella got the point and looked down suddenly feeling awfully uncomfortable and turned towards the door but saw Crystal's girls blocking it. _Shit_, was Gabriella's only thought.

"You have a big red stain on your dress Gabriella," Rachel said pointing

"Where?" Gabriella asked looking down panicked about the dress since it wasn't hers.

"Right there," Sarina said before moving forward and turning Gabriella so fast she almost fell over.

Crystal then pours a half gallon jug of punch on Gabriella starting at the head allowing it to drip down. Gabriella stood there shocked as Crystal and her friends laughed.

"You look so much better in red," Rachel commented with a fake smile. Gabriella glared at her already feeling sticky from the punch.

"You look like _Carrie_, though don't come back and kill us all." Sarina added.

"Now I better go and find Troy, he deserves a great dance partner." Crystal said allowing her clowns to leave before her. She stopped and whispered in Gabriella's ear.

"It would be wise if you kept your mouth shut about this. It was coming and I think you knew. We have pictures and if that's not enough we know things…things that could ruin you more than you think. So clean up your mess, you thought you looked embarrassing when you got here, wait til everyone sees you now." Then they walked out leaving Gabriella dripping with a million thoughts running through her head.

Sighing Gabriella looked in the mirror at herself. She actually liked how she had looked earlier though she wasn't going to admit that. Troy told her she was beautiful countless times that night, now he would think she looked horrible. Tears stung her eyes just looking at herself, at Shar's dress.

"She's going to be so angry." Gabriella whispered shaking her head as tears started to fall. She wiped her eyes and looked at herself again.

"She's going to hate me." Gabriella sobbed without being able to stop herself.

Covering her face with her hands a moment Gabriella cried. She cried over how she should have stayed home that night. How she actually thought this might be a good night once she'd gotten there. How she let Shar give her one of her dresses. How she was never going to get the stain out. How amazing it was to dance with Troy. How embarrassed she was. How dumb she was for walking right into that one. How she should have just whooped Crystals ass.

Finally she pulled her hands from her face and stared at her punch covered and make-up running face. She closed her eyes not wanting to look at herself anymore and walked slowly to the door. Peeking out she checked for anyone in the hallway, then focused on the exit. She pulled her heels off and dropped them on the floor. Once in the hallway she looked down at herself again and took a deep breath already feeling tears in her eyes. Feeling ready to scream and throw things Gabriella sprinted out of the school and ran home at 10:45pm, barefoot, crying and covered in punch.

Costume dances are supposed to be fun my ass.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A small girl with glasses and brunette hair with curls stepped out of the bathroom stall she had been hiding in. Looking down she saw the puddle of red punch on the ground of the bathroom and sighed seeing the red heels at the door. Walking over the mess she grabbed some paper towel and soaked it with water and bent over cleaning up the spot as much as she could, also trying to keep her fairy costume clean.

Once she finished she threw the paper towel away and washed her hands checking her hair and reapplying lip gloss. Going to the door she bent over and took the size 7 red heels and walked out.

She would be returning these soon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gabriella sat on her bed with her legs crossed looking at the ruined dress in front of her. Tears running down her cheeks she sprays it again trying to minimize it.

"This shit works on the damn commercial, why don't you work when I need you?" Gabriella asked rhetorically through a sob.

Finally done with trying, she ran a hand through her still wet hair from her long shower. She was wearing Troy's sweatpants having rolled the ban many times and his hoodie with socks on her feet that were covered in Band-Aids from running through the park. Standing she figured she'd have to go to the one person she didn't want to see too much at that moment.

Lucille.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Gabriella," Lucille said opening her front door to look at the girl who looked like she was having a horrible night. "What a surprise, come in sweetie." Lucille said moving to let her through. Once she was in the house Lucille bit her lip taking in the girl who was trying not to burst into tears.

"It's Shars dress…I can't get the stain out." Gabriella burst trying to keep a strong voice though she was failing. She held it up for Lucille to see, all she did was gasp when she saw it. The whole front of the dress was pretty much ruined.

"Oh Gabriella how did this happen?" Lucille asked taking the dress.

"I…I walked into the punch." Gabriella said looking down; Lucille knew she was lying though she wasn't going to push her.

"Oh Gabriella, where's Troy? Or Taylor?" Gabriella sighed shaking her head.

"They're still at the dance….they don't know…please don't tell anyone I was here. I don't want them to know, so please keep this quiet. If it needs to be dry cleaned I'll pay for it I promise," Gabriella said her voice cracking as she tried so hard to keep from crying.

"Gabriella," Lucille said more concerned with what possibly could have happened at the dance.

"No, I just…I have to go." Gabriella said suddenly running out the back door.

Lucille stood there with the red stained dress staring at where the girl ran to realizing she was only wearing socks on her feet. She'd asked Troy about this later.

**November**

Gabriella had turned her phone off at 12:30 which is when the dance ended. She knew her friends would be looking for her and she didn't want to talk to anyone. Her bedroom door was locked, as was her balcony. She didn't even want to see Troy so she didn't just pull the white curtains over the doors she pulled her dark purple curtains in not allowing anyone inside even sunlight.

The lights were off, so the room was pitch black. Last night was one of the worst days of Gabriella's life. For one night she wanted to fit in and have a great time. It's like she's a groundhog who has seen her shadow or a turtle who had gone back in her shell. She didn't feel like getting up and facing even her best friends. She was embarrassed and didn't want anyone to know what happened until she had forgotten about it. Everything about her was shut down. She slept and cried and slept some more just thinking of all the things wrong with her and the things that have happened to her.

**2 Days Later**

Gabriella turned on her nightstand lamp and picked up her house phone calling her phone to listen to her voicemail. She had 31 new messages.

**Taylor;;** _Gabs where are you? We're waiting at the Limo get your ass here._

**Taylor;;** _So I guess you left….what the hell you could have told someone._

**Troy;;** _Gabriella…Where are you?_

**Sharpay;;** _Gabriella Anne Montez I swear to god if you don't call back I'm calling missing persons. This isn't funny._

Sighing Gabriella deleted all of the messages from Sunday not wanting to hear her friends anymore. She had skipped school for the past two days and she didn't care. This was her personal time she needed it.

**Troy;;** _Babe, where are you? I miss you so much, please call me back._

**Taylor;;** _Gabriella I'm worried about you, please call us back._

**Chad;;** _Gabriella…god I haven't called you by your full name in a while…what's wrong? We're all worried…call._

**Troy;;** _I have your homework, but whatever is going on with you, you know we can talk about it. I love you._

**Taylor;;** _Gabriella, I am worried. Love you. _

Gabriella deleted Mondays messages and moved to todays messages.

**Sharpay;;** _I know I don't normally care, but Gabriella, if you still have a heart Troy is a mess. He doesn't know where you are what you're doing anything. I know Troy is your only boyfriend, but he's your best friend too. You love him Gabriella, please stop hurting him and come out. We love you always. _

Gabriella felt tears in her eyes as she listened to Sharpay's message and just deleted the rest of the messasges not having the strength to listen to anymore like that.

She moved to go to the bathroom but stopped when she heard the front door open. Walking to her door quietly she listened knowing her dad was at the campus clueless to anything going on.

"Gabriella!" she gasped stepping from the door hearing Troy's voice.

"Gabriella open the damn door. Please babe just open the door, I know you're in there…I can feel it." Gabriella looked at the knob considering it but she wasn't ready quite yet. Maybe tomorrow just not today.

"Gabriella I…I don't know what happened at the dance. I don't think I want to know, whatever it is everything will be fine, I promise. I keep my promises you know that, but I can't – I can't help you if…if you don't come out."

Gabriella looked up at the door almost able to see Troy through it. Troy sighed placing his right hand on the door looking down as if seeing Gabriella. Gabriella lifted her left hand and placed it on the door, if there was a way you could see both sides of the door, you'd see that their hands were on the same spot of either side. The funny things love can do huh?

Troy smiled slightly as if feeling Gabriella on the other side, all he needed to know was that she heard him and was there and alright. Somehow deep in his heart he knew she was now, he knew she was alright just scared. Shrugging one of his old back packs off his shoulder he dropped it down.

"Here's your homework nerd."

Gabriella giggled beside herself and shook her head suddenly feeling like everything would be okay, like her promised. Maybe all she did need was him.

"Oh and Gabriella?" Gabriella looked up at the door

"I love you, forever." Gabriella smiled.

"I love you too Troy, forever." She replied without even thinking. Troy smiled obviously satisfied and kissed the door as if kissing her forehead. He sighed before turning to go down the stairs. Most would find something like that weird but these two had done this before, when Troy's uncle died.

Sometimes you're only strong when you have your other half.

* * *

**I don't know if you like it. It just came to me, I typed this in an hour. There's a part two kind of so it'll be up soon. But Crystal is the bad guy if you haven't figured it out.**

**Review?**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**DING DONG****

Gabriella sighed dropping her brush on her bed and padding over to her bedroom door throwing it open. She was wearing a pair of Troy's boxers and a tank top that had her breasts hanging out. She hadn't been to school all week and that was most likely her wake up call at the door. The gang had told her that they were going to come over and spend some time together watching t.v. catching her up on things that had happened during the week.

Jumping down the stairs Gabriella wrapped her arms around herself not realizing how cold it was downstairs. Going to the front door she looked out the window and frowned at who she saw. Lifting her tank slightly she opened the door.

"Hi," the girl standing at the door said with a backpack still on her back obviously having come straight to her house from school.

"Hi, Kelsi right?" Gabriella asked not sure she had gotten the petite girls name correct.

"Yea…" She said after a moment of shock "I didn't think you knew who I was." She added shyly looking up at Gabriella who smile down at her and made a motion saying it was nothing.

"You sit next to Troy in homeroom." She said proving that she knew who the girl was.

"Oh, right you would know that, so to the purpose of me being here." Kelsi took her back pack off and knelt down unzipping it and digging around . Gabriella looked around outside, not really looking for anyone but looking,

"I have your shoes." Gabriella froze looking at the red shoes that she had left in the bathroom on the night of homecoming. All of the memories came rushing back to her and she truthfully wanted to cry. She looked up at Kelsi and then at the shoes.

"Come in," She said simply moving to the side allowing Kelsi to enter.

Though it wasn't Kelsi's intention to get into Gabriella Montez's home when she came to drop off the shoes, she figured this would be a quick trip, she had songs to write. Gabriella closed the door once Kelsi had entered and looked around biting her lip. Kelsi just looked on in confusion not knowing exactly what to do but to look around the home in awe. It was a truly beautiful home; she smiled slightly when she saw a picture of Troy and Gabriella from middle school it seemed. Gabriella had braces and Troy had the boyish gap in his teeth. Troy had his arm around Gabriella as they stood by the pool both soaking wet.

"Let's go to my room," Gabriella said distractedly rushing up the stairs.

Kelsi hesitated before fixing her bag on her shoulder and following up the stairs though moving at a slower pace than Gabriella who seemed in a hurry. Once reaching her room Kelsi closed the door behind her and looked at the room in true awe. You really do learn the truth about someone once you see their room.

"Wow," kelsi said without thinking, this caused Gabriella to look at her with confusion.

"What?" Gabriella asked causing Kelsi to look at her.

"Oh I just, I thought your room would be…"

"Having baseball cards and clothes all over like a boys?" Gabriella asked with a smirk.

"No, just not this is all," Kelsi said looking around the rather girly room that Gabriella was living in.

"Well thanks I guess." Gabriella said dropping down on the bed with a sigh, her hair moving around her head.

"Your hair is really long." Kelsi said as a thought not really meaning to say it out loud. A blush came over her features when she realized what she had done.

"Thanks," Gabriella said with a light laugh, "Sit down, I don't hit." Kelsi laughed before dropping her bag and walking over to the bed and sitting down sure to kick her converse off before getting comfortable.

"I want to cut it though," Gabriella said grabbing a chunk of it and looking up at Kelsi who had wide eyes.

"Why? It's so pretty."

"Yea but such a hassle, it'll grow back. Were you there?" Gabriella asked looking down at her phone.

"Was I where?" Kelsi asked clueless as to what the subject was. Gabriella chuckled slightly.

"In the bathroom when…it happened?"

"Oh," Kelsi said softly, "Yea, I would have come out and slapped Crystal but…she's not the least bit scared of me-"

"Thanks,"

"For what?" Kelsi asked startled by the sudden thanks.

"Not laughing at me when you saw me, and for bringing back my shoes." Gabriella said looking at the red shoes.

"Oh, I would never do that, you don't deserve that, you're one of the nicest girls in our class I can tell already." Gabriella looked down trying to hide her blush. She pushed her hair behind her ears before looking back up at Kelsi.

"Thanks,"

"Your welcome," They sat in silence though it wasn't the least bit awkward.

"What were you dressed as?" Gabriella asked smiling at her.

"Oh I was a fairy." Kelsi said with a smile.

"Cute, so I guess you're my fairy godmother. I was sexy Cinderella, and I left before 12." Gabriella said trying not to laugh as she thought about the facts.

"Omg so true!" Kelsi said putting her hand over her mouth before speaking again. "Crystal is your evil step-mother and her followers are the step-sisters!! That's too weird how that worked out!" Kelsi said laughing along with Gabriella who laughed harder.

"So I guess that means Troy is my prince," Gabriella said nonchalantly

"Well of course who else would be?" Kelsi said with a knowing smile causing Gabriella to blush more.

"I guess…" Gabriella trailed off looking at the stuffed turtle that was on her bed at the moment.

"How long have you…" Kelsi started to ask though she wasn't sure if she was going to far or if she was on safe ground.

"A while," Gabriella said lightly

"Cool, nice turtle," Kelsi said noticing the turtle also.

"Thanks, it's my favorite animal." Gabriella said picking the stuffed animal up and running her hand over the dark shell of the turtle.

"Really? That's a random animal," Kelsi said truthfully, causing Gabriella to laugh.

"It is, but the turtle is really a shy creature who just gets out of his comfort zone and hides. I like them," Gabriella said holding the turtle close. Kelsi watched her and dared to ask the question that was burning her tongue.

"Who got you that?" Kelsi asked looking at the turtle with a smile having some idea as to where this was going. Gabriella got a grin on her face that she couldn't hide.

"Troy," she said softly as if it were a secret. "We were at a carnival and Troy wanted to makes this guy look bad in front of his girlfriend at the basketball game. So Troy shot the baskets and it was nothing but net and he wasn't even looking just tossing them in. Everyone was so impressed well besides that girls boyfriend. Well anyway the guy told Troy to pick any stuffed animal he wanted. Troy let me pick, and I looked at every single last one of those animals and at the bottom, hiding from the crowd was this stuffed turtle which was one of the lower prizes but I wanted it. The guy was too happy though, but Troy just shrugged and was like 'whatever the lady wants'" Gabriella smiled and had that far away look that showed that she wasn't all focused on what she was saying or who it was too. Kelsi just watched and listened as Gabriella spoke and realized Gabriella Montez wasn't as hard as everyone made her out to be, she's actually very much like a turtle.

"We had our first kiss a little after that," Gabriella added as an afterthought which made Kelsi blush for her.

"That's cute," Kelsi spoke bringing Gabriella back to reality with a laugh.

"Yea I guess," She said scratching the back of her neck, a habit she picked up from somewhere. Sighing Gabriella put the turtle to the side and smiled at Kelsi. "I like you; I think we'll be great friends even though your reason for coming here wasn't to become my friend…"

"No it's fine I like you too," Kelsi said with a shy smile.

"Want to cut my hair?" Gabriella asked suddenly standing up. Kelsi panicked at the sudden change in subject.

"What your hair is so-"

"Long and Pretty I know, but I'm going to go broke buying all this shampoo to wash this long pretty hair." She walked into her bathroom Kelsi close behind. "I'm thinking a little past the shoulder. I was going to do this before you came, which is why my hair is straight." Gabriella said bringing her hair into a ponytail carefully. Kelsi watched nervously looking at all of the hair in the band and the point that Gabriella wanted to cut.

"Ar- are you sure?" Kelsi asked watching as Gabriella picked up her scissors and handed them to Kelsi.

"I'm positive. Cut away, I trust you,"

The problem was Kelsi didn't trust herself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What did you do to your hair?!?!" were the first words out of Sharpay's mouth, Taylor just stood there staring in awe.

"Nice to see you too Shar," Gabriella said sarcastically as she moved over to her drawer looking for her plaid pajama pants Troy had gotten her for her birthday last year.

"It was _so_ long and pretty, why would you cut it?" Sharpay asked.

"It cost too much to keep it smelling fresh. That's why and I think it's a great reason. It's not even that short," Gabriella said pulling the pants on once she found them. Kelsi had gone home a little before Sharpay and Taylor had arrived getting Gabriella so they could walk to Troy's.

"Well I like it," Taylor said with a smile of approval which Gabriella appreciated.

"Thank you Taylor," Gabriella said pulling her gray Hollister hoodie on over her head.

"It does look cute on you, and it will grow back fast so…" Sharpay said looking anywhere but Gabriella.

"I love you too Shar," Taylor laughed and dragged Sharpay from the room with Gabriella following having slipped her Converse on. She grabbed her phone and a hair tie before walking out turning off her lights.

**Bolton Home**

"Hi guys," Gabriella said walking into the basement where all of her friends were lounged out. Sharpay and Taylor walked past her taking seats next to their others and giving Gabriella an encouraging smile.

"Scabs!!!" Chad yelled jumping up and giving Gabriella a huge hug spinning her around.

"Chad put me down!!!" Gabriella yelled, Chad did as he was told; Zeke came next giving Gabriella a hug.

"See that's why Zeke is my favorite," Gabriella said winking at Zeke.

"Oh come on! Zeke hasn't known you since you were 3 has he?"

"No but he's nicer," Gabriella said sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

"You cut your hair," Zeke said pulling at one of her short curls.

"Yea, too much work, it'll all be back by February." Gabriella said with a shrugged kicking her Converse off walking over to the couch in the corner that Jason was sitting in and plopped down next to him as the guys sat by their girlfriends.

"Hey," Gabriella said running a hand through her hair.

"Nice curls,"

"You would know, don't think I forget how in first grade all you'd do is pull my curls and then run away. You would think you had a crush on me," Gabriella said giving a laugh that Jason only joined in half heartedly.

"Yea, you would think…"

"So what has been going on in school?" Gabriella asked looking at the group.

"Nothing, but we had tests, so it's sad for you," Chad said shaking his head causing Gabriella to roll her eyes.

"Well Crystal has been as annoying as ever if that helps any," Taylor said as she picked at Chad's t-shirt.

"Really," Gabriella asked awkwardly.

"Yea she's a total bitch." Sharpay said getting to the point. "Anyways, did you hear about Tony?" She asked with a dead look in her eyes.

"Uh…no. Though people kept writing on his Facebook about bananas…" Gabriella trailed off.

"Okay so this is what happened," Zeke said adding to this story. "You know how Angie had that party right? A few weeks ago,"

"Yea, I was there." Gabriella said with a shrug.

"Well Tony and Lisa were there, and you know how they're 'friends'" Zeke said adding quotes to friends which made Gabriella laugh.

"She's more like his hoe. She clings to that boy like he's her God." Sharpay said voicing her opinion like always.

"Since they can't tell the story I will," Chad cut in, "So after the party Tony and Lisa walked to the park since it is by Angie's house. Well when they got to the baseball field….let's just say he got it in." Chad said raising his eyebrows playfully getting a jab in the stomach from Taylor. Gabriella's jaw went down not believing what she was hearing.

"No Scabs not that opening of the woman, the other one." Jason said speaking for the first time in the conversation. Gabriella looked at him feeling her now little past shoulder length hair on her face. She looked over at the rest of the gang.

"Well…the only place other that the…is the….OH MY GOD!!!!!! That is sick!! She's a freshman! Has he no shame!?!?!"

"No he doesn't that's why no one can stop talking about it. How many freshman do you know giving head at the moment?" Taylor said

"Yea and she is so socially awkward. I mean she's done it with like everybody. She so has something." Sharpay said with a look of disgust on her face.

"I can't believe this, and this is just coming out?" Gabriella asked still not believing what she was hearing.

"Well apparently she told her friend who obviously wasn't going to keep quiet." Zeke added.

"That is sick, gosh so glad I wasn't there when it leaked. I would have given him hell. I mean I will just not as much."

"Well, this is going to gross you out more," Taylor said seriously.

"Oh gosh do I want to know?" Gabriella asked fearfully.

"Most likely no, but you know the loading docks behind the store?"

"Yea…"

"He's been there too, but with another girl," Taylor said looking ready to throw up. Gabriella went pale and stared at Taylor in disbelief.

"The store…as in Riley's Sports Goods? As in where we work?" Gabriella asked trying to put the stuff together. Taylor nodded slowly.

"OH MY GODDDDDDD!!!!"

"That's what I said!" Taylor said before leaning back into Chad who was laughing slightly.

"You mean that's what she said," Chad said laughing harder getting Zeke and Jason to laugh too.

"I actually threw up when I heard." Sharpay said looking at her nails, though getting back on subject.

"I am never going on the dock again." Gabriella said shuddering at the thought.

Everyone nodded even though only Taylor and Gabriella worked at the store. Suddenly the sound of someone coming down the stairs filled the room. Everyone looked over and saw Troy come down towel around his neck, hair going every direction, simply gorgeous. He was wearing one of his famous plaid shirts, this one was blue and made his eyes pop. His jeans rested on his hips perfectly and drove Gabriella crazy. She had a girl moment not being able to contain herself, I mean she hasn't seen the guy in a week.

Gabriella bounced up hardly noticing the sad look on Jason's face and jumped into Troy's arms not even giving him a moment to notice her in the room. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Troy put one arm under her butt holding her up, and the other hand under her sweatshirt just to tease. Gabriella crashed her lips on his and forced her tongue in his mouth though he wasn't one to complain.

"Oh come on! Get a room!!!" Chad yelled grabbing a pillow and throwing it directly at the back of Troy's head since in the making out process Troy turned them around. Troy brought his hand out and stuck his middle finger up, meant for Chad.

"Geez how long can they go before they need air?" Sharpay asked in amazement.

"I have no idea…" Zeke said staring at the two as they went at it.

"Oh leave them alone they haven't seen each other in seven whole days." Taylor said glaring at all of them.

"Seven Whole Days, that's the song, Toni Braxton…she's hot." Chad said with a grin that caused Taylor to hit him playfully.

Finally Troy and Gabriella pulled apart panting heavily looking in each others eyes with goofy grins on their faces. Gabriella looked up at the ceiling and raised her eyebrows. Troy rolled his eyes and looked back at his friends.

"Uhh…we'll be back in…15." Troy said before jumping up the stairs with Gabriella laughing.

"They may be a while," Sharpay said pulling out her phone finding a way to entertain herself.

"I have never seen Scabs act like such a….such a…" Chad said though not finding the word.

"A girl?" Zeke chipped in,

"Yea…that's it. If she keeps this up it may be wrong for us to call her Scabs." Chad said with a slight sadness in his voice. Zeke nodded looking down at Sharpay and kissing her forehead which made her look up and kiss his lips.

Jason was still staring at the place where Troy and Gabriella had been a while ago. Moments like these just make you think of a Taylor Swift song…no homo of course.

**Upstairs**

Troy kicked his bedroom door closed and dropped himself and Gabriella on the bed. Gabriella kissed him on the lips before pulling away looking up at the ceiling. Troy just laid there propped up by the palm of his hand that was resting on his cheek. He looked down at Gabriella with awe in his eyes, though concern evident.

"That was the best way to get out of a shower that I've ever experienced." Troy said causing a giggle to come from Gabriella's lips. "And your hair…"

"Kelsi did it," Gabriella said with a shrug looking over at him with her big brown eyes.

"Kelsi?" Troy asked with a frown as Gabriella nodded, "The girl who sits next to me in homeroom Kelsi?" Gabriella laughed nodding again. "When did you two hook up?" Gabriella frowned and looked away before looking back at Troy relaxed though he had already noticed the look.

"Well…we started talking at the dance." She said awkwardly sitting up pushing her curls behind her ears. Troy frown putting his hand on Gabriella's stomach he laid down on the bed completely resting his head on his pillow. Pushing gently on her stomach he forced Gabriella to lay on top of him at a slight angle. He then wrapped his left arm around her.

"About the dance – "

"Troy," Gabriella said cutting him off.

"Gabriella." Troy said sternly. Gabriella was quiet knowing that he was serious.

"The gang is waiting on us. They probably think we're having sex…"

"So, you're more important." Troy said as if it were that simple. Gabreilla sighed putting her hands over Troy's

"Troy it's…I don't really want to talk about it. It's a long story."

"So, we have forever." Gabriella stayed quiet before turning in Troy's arms so she was looking down at him. Her curls tickled his face and their breath became one. Gabriella looked in his eyes and sighed deciding she was most likely going to have to do this some time.

"I'll tell you," Gabriella said putting her hand on his cheek. "Just not right now, I need a few more days. But I will tell you, just drop it for now. I'm fine, I promise." Gabriella said kissing him tenderly.

"Promise."

"Promise," Gabriella repeated.

"I love you Gabriella." Gabriella smiled looking at him before looking past him and grabbing a stuffed Bugs Bunny that was behind one of Troy's pillows. She raised an eyebrow at him as he blushed looking away but Gabriella kept the contact.

"I love you too Bugs," leaning down she showered his face with kisses letting her hands roam to foreign places, as he was in need of another shower.

* * *

**You don't want to know what I went through to post this. So please review cause I hated this chapter. **

**xoxo Zoe**


	8. Chapter 8

**Study Hall**

"Why do we need to know some of this stuff?" Chad asked tossing his pencil onto the table of the library obviously fed up with his Algebra 2 homework.

"Because…we need to graduate," Gabriella said not really able to come up with a better reason to need Algebra.

"Way to encourage me to do this stuff Scabs." Chad said sarcastically smiling at Gabriella who just rolled her eyes sighing.

"Well sorry I'm trying to get my work done I don't have time to make good comebacks." Gabriella said smiling back at her best friend.

"Fine but I'm bored and we still have an hour of study hall left…let's ditch." Chad said practically begging Gabriella.

"But I really want to finish this essay." Gabriella said pushing some hair behind her ear.

"And I really want to get out of here." Gabriella gave Chad a look which he just mirrored. Gabriella sighed dropping her pencil and looked at Chad.

"Where do you want to go?" Chad grinned and hugged Gabriella tightly before pulling back and saying simply.

"Food,"

"Lunch is right after this Chad!" Gabriella exclaimed getting a loud _shhhh_ from Mrs. Fallstaff.

"So? I'm hungry now I can't wait another hour for that damn lunch line and half cooked food." Chad said being one hundred percent serious.

"Uhhh where?" Gabriella asked rubbing her face with her hands.

"I don't know, McDonalds?" Chad said not able to think of anything else. Gabriella looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Coach will murder you before you even park." Gabriella said with a light chuckle.

"No he won't season hasn't started yet. So come on, we'll be back by 4th hour for Women in Literature." Chad said with no interest in his voice. Gabriella nodded and started packing her things as Chad did the same.

"I don't get why you signed up for that class anyways." Gabriella said.

"Well I want to know things about women." Chad tried to defend himself but Gabriella only snorted.

"Fine, Taylor made me take it." Gabriella shook her head stuffing her things in her bag and standing.

"As I've said before, you are so whipped." Gabriella laughed shoving him slightly.

"Hey what about what you've done to Bolton? He's so whipped he lost his spine." Chad said standing towering over his friend easily and started heading out of the library.

"Well if that's the case I know you're the same. Though I think Zeke is the worst of all." Gabriella said lightly as Chad nodded in agreement starting to laugh as he thought about how Zeke was with Sharpay.

"Okay Sharpay has that boy wrapped around every finger and toe. He is in way too far to be pulled back…we should have a funeral for his man hood some day." Gabriella punched Chad's arm though laughing along.

"Yes we should plan that. I have to go by my locker for some books come on," Gabriella said grabbing Chad's sleeve and tugging him the opposite direction than where they were going.

Once at Gabriella's locker she spun the dial and quickly opened her locker. Placing her bag on the ground and knelt down next to it shoving some books inside. Chad leaned against a set of lockers next to hers and looked at her locker. A light smile came on his face as he looked at the pictures that were tapped up.

"I always knew you two would be together." Chad said softly as if to himself.

"What?" Gabriella asked looking up at him pushing her hair behind her ear.

"You and Troy, it was bound to happen." Chad said looking down at her and winking before pushing off the lockers.

Gabriella looked towards her books still on the shelf in her locker though not really focusing on them. Biting her lip she zipped up her bag and stood adjusting her sweatpants on her body grabbing one of Troy's old warm up jackets and putting it on. Looking around her locker once more Gabriella kicked her book bag out of the way and closed her locker. Picking up her bag she turned to Chad who was standing there patiently waiting.

"Why was it bound to happen?" Gabriella asked in a whisper as if there were open ears around.

"I don't know…I guess the way Troy treated you. Well after he realized that you for sure were a girl. He never tackled you as hard or wouldn't give you noogies and other things. He even blushes whenever you'd call, it's disgusting." Chad said making a face which made Gabriella shove him towards the wall as they walked.

"I'm so serious Scabs, though if I did have to choose a guy I would have picked Troy,"

"And why is that?" Gabriella asked looking over at Chad.

"Well if he did break your heart, I know where he lives…and more importantly where his favorite hiding place is…for if I have to kill him." Chad said giving Gabriella a wink which caused a giggle to come from her lips.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where were you?!" Taylor yelled as she stood by the student parking lot doors her arms across her chest as Chad and Gabriella came in with large sodas in hand.

"Oh hey babe you miss me?" Chad asked cheekily bending down and kissing Taylor lightly as she shoved him away pathetically.

"No, I was wondering where you were." Taylor said trying to keep her voice strong as Chad wrapped his arms around her kissing her face lightly.

"Oh gosh," Gabriella groaned looking away.

"Oh shut up," Taylor said pushing Chad off her fully causing him to laugh and hand her his soda. Taylor looked at it a moment before taking it and getting a sip. She interlaced her and Chad's hands and they walked down the hall with Gabriella.

"Like I said, where were you?"

"Skipping for food," Chad said with a shrug.

"They have been calling you two of the PA for the last 2 hours." Taylor said looking from one to the other.

"Wow I didn't know we were celebs." Gabriella said lightly.

"This isn't funny! You two most likely have a detention," Taylor said as always concerned about the consequences of actions.

"Babe we'll be fine, I doubt they'd be too hard on us I mean they know who we are and who we know." Taylor rolled her eyes shoving the drink back at Chad.

"You can't use that to get you out of everything." she mumbled causing Chad to laugh kissing the side of her head.

"Of course not baby, see you later." He pulled away from her and started in the opposite of them saying goodbye to Gabriella before jogging away.

"I can't believe him sometimes." Taylor said shaking her head glancing back at her boyfriend before looking back at Gabriella.

"And YOU!" Taylor yelled with a smile that caused Gabriella to look at her with shocked eyes. "Just let him skip."

"He's very persuasive?" Gabriella said as more of a question.

"Oh gosh you all are the same," Taylor said nudging Gabriella as they walked towards their class which was a way away.

"So onto a serious note," Taylor said linking arms with her best friend which meant this was a heart to heart talk.

"Should I be scared?" Gabriella asked suddenly nervous.

"No, but the weirdest thing happened during lunch."

"Really?" Gabriella asked not really knowing what could have happened in the time she was gone.

"Yea, Crystal came to the table and asked Shar if you had given her, her dress back yet. Now of course I know Crystal is nosy but still. Shar said no and why should she care. Crystal just smiled and looked at her friends and said, she must not have gotten the stain out." Taylor stopped walking causing Gabriella to do the same, though the brunette wouldn't look at her friend.

"Now I hate Crystal as much as the next person and I'd love to know a reason for me to hate her more. Gabriella you're my best friend, and if anything that Crystal was talking about has to do with your behavior after homecoming I mean…" Taylor trailed off watching her friend with caring and concerned eyes.

"Taylor I –"

"Listen you don't have to tell me now, get to that when you do. I just want you to know that I'm here for you and I love you. As long as you promise to tell me later…I'm thinking girls night with movies and a huge no boys allowed sign." Taylor said with a grin that made Gabriella laugh.

"Of course, now let's get to class." Gabriella said dragging Taylor to class which is something that rarely happened.

**Bolton Home**

"Oh Troy I didn't hear you come in," Lucille said walking into her sons room as he started hanging up his clothes which is something he always did at the end of the week unless he forgot.

"Hey momma I just got in 15 minutes ago," Troy said with a grin coming over to his mom placing a kiss on her cheek. He moved back to the pile of clothes on his bed as Lucille leaned against the frame of his door. Looking around Lucille inspected the room and noticed it was insanely clean considering her son had been going straight to sleep or out when he came home that week.

"How's Gabriella?" Lucille asked causing her son to look up at her with a shrug.

"She's good, she and Taylor have been meeting with the coaches to be ready for season so…" Troy trailed off giving another shrug which made Lucille nod.

"I was just wondering since I haven't seen her around really since homecoming. Though it's obvious she was here to clean your room." Lucille gave Troy a look as he blushed looking anywhere but his mother.

"Okay you caught me!" Troy said holding his hands up laughing along with his mother. "She came over last night and yelled at me for my room looking like a pigs home then kicked up out so she could clean. Yea that's how this relationship goes." Troy shook his head before hanging more clothes.

"Well tell Gabriella good job and that she should come to dinner some time, I know her dad is out of town and she must be lonely. I miss her," Lucille gave Troy a pointed look meaning the message had better be delivered.

**Monday**

"Kelsi wait up!" Kelsi stopped in her tracks and turned in the busy hallway to see Gabriella coming her way.

"Oh hey," Kelsi said blushing slightly at all of the new attention she was getting from people looking over at them.

"Where are you headed?" Gabriella asked looking over at her new friend.

"Well I was just heading towards the Choir room, Mr. G allows me to use the piano since I have to get this music done for the musical." Kelsi said trying to make it seem like no big figuring Gabriella had better places to be.

"Really? Well mind if I tag along? I have a free and no one to hang out with." Kelsi hesitated a moment before nodding.

"Sure I'd love to have some feedback."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You know in all my years I have never been in here," Gabriella said softly as they walked into the choir room.

"Really?" Kelsi asked kind of shocked considering she almost lived here. Walking over to the piano she dropped her bag down before sitting at the bench. Gabriella pulled a chair up and sat near the piano watching as Kelsi got her notebook out along with a pencil.

"I went to one of the musicals once," Gabriella said suddenly trying to cut the silence.

"Really? What'd you think of the music?" Kelsi asked curious as to what she thought.

"It was amazing, I mean Oscar award winning soundtrack." Gabriella said pulling at the hoodie that she stole from Troy when she cleaned his room. Kelsi looked away with a blush.

"Thanks." Kelsi placed her music on the stand on the piano and placed her fingers over the keys before stopping and looking at Gabriella.

"Do…do you sing?" Gabriella sat up straighter shocked by the sudden question which is something she can really say she had never been asked. "I only ask since well normally some of the choir girls are hanging out in here and will help out. You're the only person here. I would sing but I get sidetracked that way." Gabriella nodded though she looked ready to pass out.

"It's for the spring musical, I mean it's a story about a boy and girl who shouldn't be together since people think they shouldn't be and that there are other people for them. It's like a modern Romeo and Juliet without all the death and everything. I mean two young people who truly love each other and are expressing it through music you know? So like I said…do you sing?" Kelsi looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Uh, no…I mean I never…the shower but nothing where another person could tell me that I could sing.." Gabriella said feeling nervous.

"Oh come on it'll be easy as playing sports." Kelsi said handing Gabriella a sheet of music. Gabriella accepted the music hesitantly and swallowed not quite sure what to do.

"Ready?" Kelsi asked giving Gabriella a smile that helped her calm down just a little. Starting to play the nice upbeat tune Kelsi started singing the first few bars.

"Na na na na,  
Na na na na yea,  
You are the music in me…."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You were fine!" Kelsi said as the two walked out of the choir room together.

"No I wasn't! I mean I was so nervous!" Gabriella looked around worriedly before looking at Kelsi holding her hands up, "My palms are sweaty!" Kelsi pushed Gabriella's hands down rolling her before moving down the hall fixing her hat on her head.

"Please you were fine, the next time we practice though I may have a way to actually make you sing." Kelsi winked at Gabriella who nodded before grabbing Kelsi's arm making her turn towards her with a laugh.

"What are you talking about?!?!" Gabriella asked alarmed by her statement.

"I said the next time so you heard me right,"

"Listen this was a one time thing! I don't just run around singing love songs or anything I mean come on! I would love to say YES!!!!!" Gabriella was cut off with a squeal when a pair of arms wrapped around her middle.

"Guess who," The mystery person whispered in her neck causing more giggles to come from her mouth. Kelsi stepped back some with a blush on her face feeling as if she was invading a personal moment between the two.

"Well I'll just be going," Kelsi said pulling her notebook close to her as she turned.

"Bye Kelsi!" Gabriella said as she was still being tickled by her boyfriend.

"Bye Kelsi!" Troy called out though it was muffled slightly since his face was still against her neck. Kelsi continued to walk before looking back at the two when they had calmed slightly.

Troy was looking down at Gabriella with this twinkle in his eye that you could see from a mile away. Their hands were interlaced and they were the only people around, even though the statement was literal, if there had been people in the hall all you'd be able to notice in that moment were Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella said something shaking her head which made a boyish grin come on Troy face as he moved his hand, never releasing hers, and pushed some hair out of her face.

Watching a moment longer Kelsi tapped her notebook with her pencil as she turned to walk towards her locker. Words were suddenly coming to her as she thought through everything then it hit her. Opening her notebook to the sheet she was working on she started writing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I feel like we haven't had a moment alone in two weeks and we still have things to discuss. Though we see each other everyday, how is that?" Troy asked as they wandered around the hall. Troy had his arm around Gabriella's shoulder with her right hand interlaced with his. Her arm came around his waist interlacing his left hand with hers.

"I have no idea…but I miss you," Gabriella said looking up at her boyfriend.

"I miss you too," Troy said looking down at her before looking forward as they walked.

"You know I've never been on this side of the school," Gabriella said softly looking around the abandoned hallway they were now in that didn't have any lockers or anything.

"Yea I've never been through here either…think it's a makeout place we didn't know about?" Troy teased.

"Who knows I mean it could really be…hey what's through here?" Gabriella asked breaking from Troy to a door that was painted white. Pulling and the handle it didn't budge.

"Babe we should leave it." Troy said moving closer.

"But, it says do not enter without staff. What kind of rebellious of students would we be if we followed the rules?" Gabriella asked winking at her best friend.

"Uh, not suspended ones?" Troy said as more of a question while rubbing the back of his neck. Giving the door one last tug Gabriella sighed giving up,

"Fine, we'll play it safe, but if fate has us come this way again then I say we break in." Gabriella winked at Troy before walking away.

Troy looked at her then at the door. He read the sign once again and then sighed following Gabriella.

"Hey," He called causing Gabriella to turn around giving him an innocent look.

"When did we become so rebellious?" Troy asked grabbing her hand once he was near.

"Oh I don't know maybe the time we went to second in the science lab. Or the time we stole from the lunch room. Or the time-"

"Shhhh, I don't want someone to hear and we actually have to pay for those crimes," Troy said putting his hand over her mouth looking around. Gabriella rolled her eyes and nipped at his hand causing Troy to jump away as if it really hurt.

"HEY!" He yelled holding his hand.

"Oh you poor baby," Gabriella said moving towards him shaking her head with a slight smirk on her face.

"Yea, poor me," Troy added with a pout,

"Let me see," Gabriella said taking his hand as Troy pushed against the wall of the still abandoned corridor. "I don't see anything," Gabriella said with a laugh.

"The hurt was right here," Troy said pointing at his lips, Gabriella smiled grabbed his belt loops moving closer to him.

"Want me to kiss it?" Gabriella said as if she were talking to a baby. Troy nodded as Gabriella stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly.

"Better?" Troy nodded again.

"I love you." He said dropping his forehead on hers.

"I love you too you big baby." Gabriella said rubbing her nose against his before their lips touched quickly turning into a makeout session.

* * *

**So I know this chapter didn't address the homecoming stuff but I'm saving that for next chapter. I mean everything good happens at the dinner table...or after you're excused. **

**review?**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"AHHHH!!!!" Gabriella screamed throwing a pillow at Chad.

"WHAT?!?!" Chad yelled back with a slight grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Don't crack your back around me ever. It sounds so…unnatural." Gabriella said making a face which made Chad laugh standing and walking over to where Gabriella sat on her bed.

"Scabs, I'm sure you've heard worse sounds." Chad smiled as Gabriella glared at him, sighing he sat down. "Like the time Bryson broke his leg. Do you remember the sound of that crack?!" Chad asked nudging Gabriella as she cringed with the memory.

"Yes I remember and I would love it if you didn't crack your back!" Gabriella kicked Chad but he only laughed and laid back on the bed.

"Can you believe we have skipped 2 times this month and haven't been hunted down by Ms. Clark?" Chad asked while starring at the ceiling.

"Yea…I can just see her writing those Saturday slips now." Gabriella said with a frown as she pulled her legs against her chest.

"Yea I know…too bad we never go, we always have Coach to excuse us."

"I guess," Gabriella said lightly. Chad frowned and looked over at his best friend who was biting her lip looking at something that he wasn't sure of.

"You know," Chad started snapping Gabriella from her thoughts "I'm here for you, I mean if we need to whoop ass just call me and I'm there. I don't care how long I'm suspended. We're family and we don't let people fuck with members of the family…right?" Gabriella sat and processed what Chad had said and smiled nodding.

"Good now that the girly moment is over," Gabriella giggled shaking her head. "You say we go for a round of lazar tag?" Chad asked wiggling his eyebrows as he sat up fixing his hair.

"We need more people for that Chad," Gabriella said as Chad frowned.

"Fine let's go…to McDonalds and play in the play pin!"

"They would never let us in there!" Gabriella said with a laugh.

"Hey I say if we buy from there," He stood up and looked at Gabriella with determination. "It's fair game"

"You can't be serious,"

"I have never been so serious,"

"UGH the things I get into with you," Gabriella grumbled standing up and fixing her t-shirt.

"Oh you love it! I'm going to call Jones, Dom, Chris and Terry to come with us." Chad said pulling out his phone as Gabriella grabbed a few dollars.

"The whole football team Chad there's no way they are fitting in those structures,"

"Oh come on have some faith Gabriella," Chad said with a scoff.

"I do have faith I just, I don't know." Gabriella said with a sigh grabbing the sunglass she had stolen from Troy off her night stand.

"Would it be better if I had Troy come?"

"Hey whatever floats your boat dude," Gabriella said moving past her biff who just laughed following her downstairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"G-Steerrrrrr! I feel like it's been forever how is life treating you?" Terry asked coming up to Gabriella picking her up easily in a hug.

"It's treating me good Tare-Bear, how is it treating you?" Gabriella asked as he set her down.

"Oh it's all good." Terry said in his deep voice. Terry is the kind of guy where if you saw him coming you'd think he was ready to beat your ass when in reality he couldn't even hurt a fly. Terry had a nice afro and a smile that made girls pass out. He is the guy to find if you need a hug for real.

"That's great," Gabriella said as the rest of the guys got out of Dom's SUV."I just love that you all carpooled this time, you are getting to the point of going green…though the SUV needs to go." Gabriella commented with a grin as Dom glared at her and the other guys shared a good laugh.

"Come on Gabs it's not like I haven't tried to get rid of it, it's just I'm a big guy I need a big truck," Dom said giving Gabriella a fist bump. Dom was huge around 6'7" and was big, his hair was always cut though unlike some of his teammates. His dark skin just made his smile pop and the earring her had in his left ear was a nice touch.

"What everrrrr Dom." Gabriella said punching his arm though it didn't hurt him.

"Gabs pleeeease get over this drama now or else you won't be getting a mix tape of No Ceilings from me."

"AHH!!!" Gabriella screamed jumping up on Dom. "You have it?!?! Oh my gossssh I need a copy! You know Lil Wayne is my husband!" Gabriella said pulling at Dom's arm as he laughed.

"We'll see."

"You know Coach will kill us for skipping last hour," Jones said nudging Chad who rolled his eyes.

"Jones you know that you worry too much, if you didn't have the balls to come –"

"Hey I never said that!" Jones said getting defensive since he's seen as the pretty football player, girls would murder the player to ruin his face, and his curly hair made him perfect. "I have balls man; your mom was feeling them last night,"

"OOHHHHHHH!!!!!" The group chorused as Chad punched Jones who couldn't stop laughing.

"That was a good one Jones," Chris said clapping Jones on the shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Terry asked looking back at the group,

"Target since Gabs was too scared for the play pins,"

"Oh come on you all know that you could never fit in that structure! If anything you'd break it!" Gabriella defended herself.

"Yea I guess she's right…" Jones said as Chad looking over at his with a what-the-fuck look.

"Dude you just disappoint me sometimes."

"Seriously though what if we see someone's mom in here, you know every parent in East knows who we all are," Jones said always trying to stay out of trouble.

"Come on Jones! Live a little! We're just getting you ready for senior year when we skip those 2 classes we may have to go to." Chris said rolling his eyes at Jones who was just a worry wart at heart.

"Jones don't listen to them I get why you're worried and trust if we do see a parent…We'll play a great game of hide from the rents." Gabriella said gently smiling up at her friend.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ahh Christmas decorations," Chris said as they walked through the store.

"I know, I haven't even eaten my thanksgiving meal yet," Dom said with a laugh rubbing his stomach. Terry nodded in agreement.

"Shit man now I just want food…let's go to the Subway over here." Terry said looking over at the place inside the store.

"I'm in," Chad said with a grin following Terry with Chris following.

"I guess that leaves us," Dom said with a grin to Gabriella and Jones as they continued to walk.

"You know speaking of Christmas; I need to start thinking of what I'm going to get for Carrie." Jones said looking at his two friends.

"Dude I never get Natasha's gift until the sales start…"

"Dom, you're always the one calling me on black Friday to go shopping with him." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Come on Gabs you know I don't know what girls like, and I would ask Sharpay but….she scares me." Dom said with a look of fear on his face causing Gabriella and Jones to laugh. Gabriella linked her arm with Dom's and leaned towards him as they walked.

"You know Shar isn't that bad," Gabriella said through her laughs.

"Not that bad?!? Are you serious? I like cry whenever she gets that look in her eye…" Jones said with a shudder.

"What look?" Gabriella asked.

"The one where she knows you're fucking her over, or when things aren't going her way. It's just evil." Jones said shaking his curly head.

"Well if you guys try and talk to her…"

"No way! I mean Zeke is my boy but no, I can't handle that poodle on his arm." Dom said shaking his head.

"Well your loss I guess." Gabriella shrugged.

"So, how is Bolton, haven't seen much of him lately." Jones said as they headed for the entertainment section.

"Oh he's been busy preparing for season, try outs are next week." Gabriella said

"Oh yea, forgot about that. Well you guys are still coming to see us in state right?" Dom asked looking down at Gabriella.

"Hell yea wouldn't miss a road trip for anything in the world." She said grinning already excited.

"The whole school is like coming. They should just provide a bus for the fans." Jones said

"Yea but that would include parents and you can't listen to your Drake album if you have parents around to listen to the lyrics and ask why you listen to this garbage." Gabriella stated.

"Point taken." Jones said nodding.

"Hey, Finding Nemo this was my shit back in the day," Dom said picking the DVD up off the sales rack.

"Shit $10 I'm getting one," Gabriella said jumping and grabbing it out of his grasp.

"Hey I wanted that copy," Dom said with a teasing smile though still trying to be serious.

"Nuh uh you can get your own." She replied holding it to her chest.

"Don't make a scene," Jones said looking around.

"Gabriella give me the damn DVD, don't make me fight you," Dom said with a laugh.

"Oh you know I could take you, right here right now," Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him and screamed when he reached for her and hid behind Jones.

"Hey don't put me in the middle of this."

"Too late!" they chorused causing Jones to sigh.

"Come on big shot is that all you got?" Gabriella asked as Dom moved again causing them to switch sides.

"Hey come on, Dom why don't you get another one," Jones said looking back at Dom.

"Come on Jones have a little fun, you know I was only fucking with her." Dom nudged his friend who let out a chuckle.

"Yea? Just don't let Bolton hear you saying that." Jones looked back at Gabriella who was glaring at the two and smiled.

"Oh come on, me and Troy were together for a while and you know he wouldn't care if you said that."

"Really Gabriella? You take Troy for a pussy." Dom said grabbing another Finding Nemo.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked with a frowned at they moved through the section towards the TVs.

"He has a point. I mean if someone said something about Carrie even if they were playing around I may have the urge to punch the life out of them." Jones said being 100 with her.

"Yea some things your just don't tell a guy about his girl or in front of him." Dom said nodding.

'To believe I thought I knew guys." Gabriella said shaking her head.

"Yea well you do, but locker room talks are always things you'll miss. Never ever mess with a guy's girl because he'll be piss beyond belief,"

"I see," Gabriella said thinking back to past events.

"Also never leave your guy out of the loop, if something happens to you. He should be first to know…unless if just girl stuff then leave that for the girls." Jones said.

Gabriella bit her lip nodded as they went to check out and meet up with the others.

**Bolton Home**

"Gabriella, I'm so glad you made it." Lucille said opening the door so Gabriella could enter.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner Lucille." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Oh sweetie I know you are lonely in that house come over anytime, you know where Troy is I have to get back to the spaghetti." Lucille gave Gabriella's arm a squeeze before rushing into the kitchen.

Sighing Gabriella pulled at her lightly curled hair that had a cute clip holding some to the side. She was wearing a dark purple flowy tank with a gray cardigan over and dark skinny jeans along with studded flats. Moving towards Troy's room Gabriella felt butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous out of her mind and knew why.

"You look amazing." Troy said as she walked in the door.

"Thanks," Gabriella said pushing it up before going over to him as he stood in his closet and kissed him letting it linger a moment, Dom and Jones words screaming in her head.

"Mmm, that was delicious," Troy said pulling back with a grin.

"I'm glad." Gabriella said before moving to sit at the edge of his bed.

"I hear you skipped 4th again," Troy said with a teasing grin that made Gabriella blush though it also could be the fact she realized he was wearing only a towel.

"Yea, we were bored so we figured why not." Gabriella shrugged as Troy nodded.

"Have fun?"

"Of course I was with the guys." Troy chuckled grabbed some pants and heading for the bathroom.

"I have seen you naked many times Troy," Gabriella said making him stop on his way.

"I know I just…thought."

"Never Bolton," Gabriella said with a smirk and looked at the towel then at Troy. "Drop the towel,"

"Gabriella!" Troy said shocked though really he loved it.

"Drop the damn towel Bolton." Gabriella said then added "Or I'll take it off myself." She raised an eyebrow as Troy blushed running a hand through his hair.

"Uhm,"

"Oh get it over with," she rolled her eyes as Troy sighed tossing the pants towards her and dropping the towel.

Gabriella sat still watching as he moved towards a drawer and pulled out some briefs. His ass was amazing and perky and juicy. Gabriella didn't expect him to drop them but it was a nice distraction from everything. Turning so she could see he stepped into the underwear and walked over towards her in that way of his. Gabriella tried to seem unaffected but was failing miserably; Troy grabbed the pants with a grin and asked huskily.

"What happened to the strength Montez?"

"It went out the window." Gabriella said softly.

"Thought so," Troy said pulling the pants on much to Gabriella displeasure. Troy noticed her mood change and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Thanks for coming; my mom has been bugging me for weeks." Troy said grabbing Gabriella's right hand and interlacing their fingers.

"Perfect fit," Gabriella whispered looking up at Troy shyly causing him to smile with his eyes. Laying down so his back was now on the bed he tugged at her hand slightly.

"Come here." Gabriella smiled crawling on top of her boyfriend only half aware that the door wasn't locked. Troy sighed wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"This right now is better than ice cream," Troy said softly making Gabriella smile.

"This is better than the smell of breakfast in the morning."

"This is better than getting wedgies," Troy said making Gabriella laugh.

"This is better than picking at scabs,"

"This is better than sitting on food,"

"This is better than having someone pour juice all over your best friends white dress at homecoming,"

"This is better than doing the robot,"

"This is better than…anything," Gabriella said softly before feeling Troy tense below her.

"Say that again,"

"This is better than anything.."

"No, the one before that," Troy said with a strong voice, Gabriella frowned sitting up slightly and looking down at his calculating eyes. Gabriella thought over what she had said before and gasped when she realized it kind of slipped.

"Troy I –"

"What happened at homecoming, and don't tell me that bullshit of wanting to talk later and not being ready, tell me Gabriella," She looked away when he used her full name, Troy moved her away so he could stand.

"I – it's not that big of a deal –"Gabriella stopped speaking when Troy gave her this look that sent a shiver down her spine and not in the good way. His eyes were a dark gray that almost made him look like a comic book character since they didn't look real.

"I went to the bathroom and Crystal was in there with her friends." Gabriella looked down at her hands.

"Go on," Troy said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Troy they only cornered me and spilled red punch all over Sharpay's dress. I was just so damn embarrassed that I couldn't come back to the dance and…I ruined her dress I didn't want Shar to see…I still don't want her to know –"

"You couldn't tell me, I mean I would have come back with you," Troy said looking at Gabriella after putting on a beater.

"I know Troy but I wanted you to enjoy yourself –"

"How could I do that when you weren't there?" Troy asked simply looking at Gabriella with sadness in his eyes. Gabriella shook her head as tears rushed to her eyes.

"I – I had to get out of there, I ran home and cried my eyes out. I couldn't come back to school I'd be reminded –"

"You couldn't call me?! I was worried out of my fucking mind; I thought something fucking happened to you! Then your phone was off, you wouldn't answer the door, you could have been dead for all I knew!" Troy yelled getting angry over the situation going into his closet for a shirt. Gabriella stood up as some tears escaped.

"Don't try and turn this on me Troy David Alexander!" Gabriella yelled since she's just as hot tempered as Troy. He came out and rolled his eyes trying to button up his blue button up shirt.

"Get off it Gabriella, you aren't the only one who was hurting! For 136 hours I was hurting! You want to know where my pain was Gabriella." Troy asked rhetorically, Gabriella nodded barely "It was right here," Troy hit his chest, specifically the spot over his heart, two times before bringing the back of his right hand to his face and turning back into the closet. Gabriella sighed putting her hands to her face.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not perfect! I'm sorry I was so fucked up I couldn't focus enough to call you or unlock the door or –"

"I _never_ asked you to be perfect!" Troy said coming back into the room making Gabriella jump. "I only ask you to be Gabriella, my best friend, the person who could tell me anything and everything without second thought." Troy said with a sigh. Wrapping her arms around her waist Gabriella let out a shaky sigh.

"I didn't think you'd care," Gabriella couldn't look at him even as he took steps towards her.

"How – how could you think that? When you love someone you care naturally," he stood a foot away, though the tension was still high.

"I know I just, Crystal gets what she wants, she wants you and I don't know –"

"Don't Gabriella don't,"

"I can't help it," Gabriella said softly

"You hurt me, so much," Troy said turning back towards the window in his room.

"I know, I'm sorry Troy," Gabriella whispered.

Troy turned back to say something but she had slipped from the room. Troy sighed and grabbed his phone from his dresser and threw it at his bed.

"I could have handled that better," He said to no one.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you think that was about?" Jack asked pouring milk into the glasses at the tables. Lucille sighed and distributed the spaghetti.

"I think I have an idea, though when they get in here don't say anything Jack. We have to act like we didn't hear a thing."

"Nothing?" Jack asked

"Nothing." Lucille said sternly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, Gabriella are you going to manage this season?" Lucille asked happily trying to keep the conversation alive…though it was dead from the start. Jack raised an eyebrow at her from across the table as he brought his fork to his mouth. Lucille ignored him, Troy was slouched in his chair with a pissed look on his face though he was eating. Gabriella looked ready to burst into tears though was staying tough.

"Yea of course, I wouldn't miss a game for anything." Gabriella looked over at Troy and he just held a tight jaw looking back causing Gabriella to look down.

"Well that is just wonderful, I'm sure you can get the new freshman I hear about into shape. What's his name dear Paul Smith?" Lucille asked brining Jack into this.

"Yes honey," Jack said lightly.

"Yes Paul I hear he's very good and is a sure bet for Varsity. You'll have to make him work harder, since everyone knows that you can't be a good player until you have comfortable losing to a girl." Lucille smiled more to herself for making a conversation.

They stayed in silence only the sound of forks hitting plates was heard. Of course this annoyed Lucille though she wasn't going to say anything since she couldn't think of anything more to say, she had asked about school twice.

"This meal was wonderful Lucille but I have homework that I'd like to finish. So may I please be excused?" Gabriella said not able to look at anyone. Lucille bit her lip and looked at Jack who shrugged.

"Of course dear did you want me to wrap some food for you?" Lucille asked looking as the girl stood and pushed in her chair.

"No thank you, thanks for having me over though." Gabriella said before sprinting from the house.

Lucille looked at Jack who shrugged again not really being one for female problems of any kind. Sighing she looked over at her son and gasped inwardly when she saw his face still with a locked jaw though a lone tear rolled down his right cheek.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Gabriella!" jumping the brunette turned and saw her…boyfriend coming after her.

"What Troy?" She asked wiping her face.

"I – I'm sorry, can we try again?" He asked coming close to her place his hands so they cupped her face.

"Try what again Troy?" She asked tears continuing to fall though he wiped them with his thumb. Even though they were outside where anyone could see them they didn't notice.

"Tell me what happened again,"

"Again?" Gabriella asked in shock.

"Yes, please, I want to react the right way." Troy said with truth in his eyes.

"Oh and how's that?" Gabriella asked taking a step to him so they were now touching; Troy bent down and kissed her before looking her in the eye again.

"With love," Gabriella considered this and couldn't help the smile tugging at her mouth.

"You won't yell?"

"I couldn't, you know seeing you cry and knowing it's because of me hurts as much as those 136 hours of not seeing or hearing you." Troy said in a whisper as if it were a secret,

"I think I can tell the story in more of a calmed way," Gabriella said

"Good, because I'm all ears," Troy said

"And maybe we could watch Finding Nemo,"

"I'd watch anything with you,"

"I'm sorry," Gabriella said kissing him.

"I'm sorrier for overreacting and yelling." Troy replied.

"I'm sorry for yelling back,"

"I'm sorry for being an ass when you were just trying to let me know what was up," Troy said kissing her.

"I love you Troy David Alexander," Gabriella whispered against his lips. She could never stay mad at him.

"I love you Gabriella Anne," Troy said kissing her with more passion than before. He could never stay mad at her.

* * *

**BAHAHA, yea this chapter was...fun? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. **

**Oh and I totally just heard I have a thread at Team Hudgens for this story, check it? **

**review?**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"I have our flags," Taylor said coming over to the group with a clipboard and flag in hand.

Chad had borrowed his dad's truck for this occasion knowing he would have no objections. This is one of the events of the year, really the first major one. Whenever a team at East High goes to state no matter what their sport the whole community takes a trip to support. The truck held 8 people once you put up the seats in the trunk and this would be the way the gang would be getting to the big game. Taylor was always the one to organize just so no one forgot anything they needed since she checked about 50 times. There were group bathroom breaks every 2 hours and everyone should use the bathroom at every stop. After the years they have learned to call gas stations ahead of time to warn that a whole community would be coming through. This is also another reason why they all had to leave at 6:30 am, they wanted time to set up camp and cook food at the stadium no matter what.

"You'd think we'd be used to these trips by now," Zeke said with a yawn as he sat in the passenger seat with the door open.

"Yea we've been taking them forever," Chad grumbled shaking his head.

"Oh come on guys liven up! Chad drink your Red Bull, we don't need you asleep at the wheel sweetie," Taylor said with a smile making Chad roll his eyes.

"Who's riding with us again?" Jason asked coming back to the group after using the bathroom twice to be sure. Taylor grinned loving the opportunity to use her clipboard.

"We will be towing, you, Zeke, Gabriella, Troy, Chad and myself, oh and Gabriella's friend Kelsi." Taylor added looking at Jason with a smile.

"Kelsi?" Jason asked in shock, "Wow," He shook his head walking over to Zeke. Taylor shrugged before going over to the truck and sticking the flag on as Troy and Gabriella came over looking like they had a long night…in the good way.

"There you two are!" Taylor squealed making them both jump as she approached.

"Hey Tay," Troy said smiling at his friend, Gabriella smiled at her and then at her boyfriend.

"So what took the lovebirds so long?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing important if that's what you're getting at," Gabriella said through a giggle. "We were waiting on Lucille, Jack and my dad," She finished leaning towards Troy though she most likely didn't notice,

Taylor smiled looking at her favorite couple knowing that they seemed more in love with each other each time she saw them.

"Where's Shar?" Troy asked looking around. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"She is not coming, you know her she doesn't like mixing too much. Though Zeke is trying to convince her to meet us there, so we'll see." Taylor shrugged as the couple nodded.

"Well!" Taylor said turning towards the others the lovebirds following "I say that since we are all here except one we decide the seating chart!"

"She's loving this," Gabriella said with a smile as she whispered in Troy's ear, he nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she naturally cuddled in his embrace.

"The couple is in the back!" Jason said getting his say out there.

"Hey!" Troy and Gabriella said in unison.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to agree, no one wants to be in the back watching you two make out..." Zeke said with a shrug.

"Yea and no one wants to sit by you either!" Chad called out with a laugh.

"Fuck you!" Troy yelled giving his best friend a favorite finger.

"Okay so it's unanimous, Troyella is in the back…so that leaves Jason, Kelsi and Zeke in the middle and the front to you and me babe," Taylor said writing all of this down like it'd be hard for everyone to remember.

"When did we become Troyella?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend.

"Well we're a couple and I guess that just comes along with it." Troy shrugged.

"TROY!!" Bridget called out to her favorite cousin.

"Hey Bridget," Troy said looking down at her as came over towards the group who all chorused hellos.

"So are you guys excited to be driving down? I mean this is so exciting the first trip of the year!" She squealed being excited.

"Yea it's amazing," Gabriella said with a smile knowing that Bridget wasn't so excited for the trip but for whom she'd be seeing. Bridget was going with one of the football players Jordan who was a sophomore and was starting the game. Not many people knew about the courtship of course since Bridget didn't want Troy or any of Troy's friends giving him a hard time.

"Am I missing something?" Troy asked catching a look between the two girls.

"Oh nothing babe," Gabriella said looking up at Troy lovingly while rubbing his stomach. Troy nodded as if he believed them though when they exchanged another look before Bridget departed he knew they knew something he didn't.

"So…what is she trying to keep from me?" Troy asked Gabriella as she grabbed water out of the water cooler.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" She said innocently turning towards him and opening her water before taking a sip.

"I think you know damn well what I'm talking about." Troy said glaring at Gabriella who only rolled her eyes.

"Well Sherlock if you want to figure it out…do it yourself. I'm not betraying her trust like that." Gabriella said with a shrug not at all affected by Troy's play.

"I will never kiss you again," He threatened. Gabriella waved her hand obviously not affected.

"You'll crack," She teased topping it with a playful wink as she sauntered away leaving Troy a little more eager to find out what was going on.

"I thought about doing football," Zeke said,

"You did do football in middle school…we all did," Chad said leaning against the truck drinking his Red Bull ready to crack the joke later that he'd be getting wings,

"No I mean in high school," Zeke corrected making the guys nod understanding what he meant.

"Well I don't know I guess I could have kept playing." Troy said looking around the crowd of people catching his dad laughing with Charlie Danforth Chad's dad. "Though sometimes if you want to be the best at what you do you should try and focus on two things at the most." Troy said looking over at Chad who was looking at their dads too before at the guys,

"Well I just need an activity so I at least have a chance of graduating." Jason said with a sigh.

"You're smart Jason," Troy said nudging his friend.

"Yea, a smart ass," Chad said with a chuckle that they all joined in on.

"I guess we're better off with basketball, I mean someone has to lead us to the championship."

"East is a basketball school no matter what," Chad said with a sigh as there was a loud bell that silenced the whole parking lot.

"ATTENTION DRIVERS!!" A voice said over the P.A. system "WE ARE GOING TO START PULLING OUT SO FILL YOUR CARS, GET YOUR PLAYLISTS READY, START YOUR ENGINES AND LET'S GO SUPPORT OUT WILDCATS!!!!"

"WOOOOOOO!!!! YEAHHH!!!" the parking lot cheered as everyone hurried to get everything in their vehicles so they could start the drive.

Sure we all know what you're thinking, gas prices are crazy and this whole trip is still going on? Well like you were told before hand the community lived for these trips. Each family would save up for these events each year. Kids would give part of their allowance and pay checks along with parents. Soon they had enough money to fill the tank up for the trip to and from. The most trips they took during the school year were 4 though there were many sports and other activities some were closed events and wouldn't allow the capacity of the community though they had tried. The main events were always football, basketball, track and sometimes soccer seasons.

People were piling into their transportation all jumping with the excitement of finally leaving for this game. The school was being locked once the last bathroom break was taken and then the principle would lead the group to the venue. Doors were slamming all around and people yelling for things to be done and people to hurry up were being heard. Troy smiled as he watched the events going on knowing that his days of being able to come on these trips were becoming limited. He only got to enjoy the bustle of the community during the football state games, he's in basketball and track so he'd be on the bus halfway to the location by then. Next year was his last year and he honestly didn't know what to do when he found himself a senior watching people he'd grown up knowing getting into their cars to go to a state game. He imagined he'd be emotional, though never cry since it wasn't the thing to do, he'd be going to college after that and knowing how breaks went during college he most likely would have classes when these trips would occur. Also counting on where he went would show his availability to come. Things of his childhood here in Albuquerque were becoming just memories until maybe one day he came back with his own family and let his kids experience what he did. Looking over at Gabriella, as she stood off with Taylor on her phone trying to get Kelsi to the truck, he smiled. Not that he knew Gabriella would marry him and have his children he just kind of hoped that the future would always have her in it.

"Hoops," Chad said bringing Troy from his thoughts.

"Yea," He said shaking his head looking at his best friend through the passenger side window which was down at the moment.

"Tell them to hurry up, I don't want to be the caboose," Chad said getting impatient to get out of there. Troy glanced around at all of the cars that weren't even fully loaded yet and knew the odds of that happening were not likely.

"Sure man," Troy said hitting the side of the door before going over to the girls.

"Find her yet?" He asked causing them to look back.

"Yea she's over there," Gabriella said with a laugh as Kelsi ran over holding her hat to her head as she did so.

"Sorry I'm late," She said panting as she reached them.

"It's no problem, just be glad that Sharpay isn't here otherwise you'd be dead." Taylor smiled at Kelsi though she paled at the thought of Sharpay. Sure she had worked with Sharpay but she tried her hardest to stay out of her way. "Let's get in," Taylor said looking at Troy and Gabriella grabbing Troy's arm pulling him along leaving Gabriella and Kelsi to follow.

"I'm really sorry again –"

"It's no problem really, they don't mind…well Chad might but that's just because he's on Red Bull at the moment." Gabriella said laughing

"Hey I heard that!" Chad yelled glaring at Gabriella who just waved her hand getting in the truck and climbing to the back with Troy.

Kelsi hesitated a moment before lifting a leg and stepping in the vehicle and sitting near the window behind Chad allowing Zeke and Jason to talk easily. Jason closed the door and nodded at Chad who yelled excited to get going. Everyone else in the truck rolled their eyes as Chad turned up his iPod connected with a cord which was playing Jay-Z _On To the Next One_. Taylor pulled a binder from her backpack as Chad pulled out of the lot. Placing it on her lap she grabbed her seat belt and put it over her body, she fixed it over her chest before grabbing a pen and going to work, most likely on an assignment that wouldn't be assigned until March. She looked over at Zeke and Jason who turning on the TV in the back plugging up their video game that they planned on playing. Kelsi sighed looking down at her notebook with the blank page that showed zero inspiration for a song. Hearing a giggle she looked back, without thinking, at Troy and Gabriella. Quickly she realized the reason why they were on the backseat. Troy was laying down his head towards the passenger side and Gabriella was lying on top of him, both sitting up slightly. Troy's arms were wrapped around her body in the protective though loving way. Troy was saying something to her that made Gabriella look like she was watching the most romantic movie she'd ever seen. With the loud music Kelsi couldn't catch any of what was being said though she tried to imagine what it'd be like to be in a guys arm like that and know that you love him and he feels the same back. Looking down at her notebook quickly as to not appear as a stalker she stared at her blank page again and smiled. Going in her sling bag she pulled out her iPod and put in her headphones going to a piano composition that she had come up with last week though it had no words to it. Turning it up to tune out the music she began to write her song for Troy and Gabriella.

**I-64 Mobile station/McDonalds **

Gabriella yawned as she waited in line with Kelsi who was sitting on the floor outside the bathroom writing away.

"What are you writing?" Gabriella asked making Kelsi stop and look up at Gabriella with a shy smile.

"Oh…nothing really just a song really." Kelsi closed her notebook stuffing it in her bag before standing up with Gabriella who was giving her a look.

"What?" Kelsi asked innocently.

"Nothing," Gabriella said rubbing her eyes leaning against the wall.

"You seem really tired, I mean more than Troy," Kelsi observed. Gabriella looked around moving up with the group.

"I got in a fight with my dad," Gabriella said softly making Kelsi frown. She'd always seen Gabriella and her father as the perfect team. They seemed to get along perfectly.

"Oh was he mad about you staying at Troys?" Kelsi asked expecting this to be why, I mean what father wouldn't be mad with his only daughter sleeping over at a boys house when sex and babies could be the outcome, though when Gabriella laughed bitterly Kelsi held a shocked expression.

"I wish he was," Gabriella said looking at her cut hands instead of Kelsi.

"What do you mean?" Kelsi asked softly not sure that she wanted to know

"My father thinks I'm a boy, he doesn't even think about me as a female. So me getting pregnant isn't one of his worries." Gabriella said with a harshness in her voice. Kelsi looked at her friend who she couldn't make eye contact with since she was looking down. Kelsi felt sympathy that she was sure Gabriella didn't want when she saw a tear roll down her cheek. Gabriella quickly wiped it away before looking forward in the line, her back to Kelsi ending the heart to heart session.

**The Truck**

"Where's Gabriella?" Taylor asked as Kelsi got back into the truck where everyone else was eating.

"Oh.." Kelsi looked around seeing that Gabriella wasn't there, she had thought that Gabriella had left the bathroom long before her and didn't think to wait for her, though when she thought about it Gabriella hadn't been in the bathroom since she waiting and every stall had emptied and no Gabriella. "She must still be in the bathroom."Kelsi said lamely obviously stunned

"I'll go get her stay here," Taylor said to Kelsi with a smile as she got out of the truck.

"So Terry texted me and told me that some people from the other school are already in the parking lot though it's still mainly empty." Chad announced

"Wait until they see us crazy fans, they won't know what hit them." Jason said eating some fries with a laugh.

"Oh yea, good thing it's a hot day today we can do some body art," Zeke said high fiving Troy,

"Yes we can my friends," Chad said nodding his head

"Scabs is doing it with us right?" Chad asked Troy who shrugged.

"We didn't really talk about it," He said lightly with a twinkle in his eye as he talked about her.

"Oh yea I forgot, every time I was going to change lanes and had to look in my mirror I'd only see those two making out!" Chad said rolling his eyes.

"We were not making out that whole time!" Troy said turning red.

"Oh yea sure that's why your lips are swollen," Zeke said with a chuckle.

"I hate you all," Troy said though laughing himself.

"You know that's a lie, I mean if we all hate each other then we'll never win the championship." Zeke said taking a bite of his Big Mac.

"True dat," Jason said

"Tim Crawford," Chad said pointing at Troy, "He has to get on the team, he's one of the best freshman we have."

"Really? We can only have 3 freshman at the most," Troy said looking at Chad as he thought a moment before nodding.

"I'm sure he's going to be our secret weapon." Chad said with a grin.

"Have you guys ever noticed how weird words would be if you took a letter out?" Jason asked looking at his McDonalds bag. Kelsi looked around as the guys looked at Jason weird not noticing her.

"What?" Zeke asked giving his full attention to Jason.

"I mean think about it, take the e from great and you get grat. Or take the o from horse you get hrse…what kind of shit is that?" Jason asked in all seriousness which made everyone crack up.

"Jason man really?!" Zeke asked laughing.

"Dude you are fucked up," Troy said

"You be on that good stuff sometimes I swear," Chad said as the door opened showing Taylor and Gabriella.

"We're ready." Taylor said simply putting on her seat belt.

**2****nd**** Quarter **

"We're tied!" Chad yelled looking at the score board "We're fucking tied!" He looked at Troy who was looking at the board then the field shaking his head.

The Wildcats and the Bobcats have been tied this whole game. Every one team got a touchdown the next would too making this a tiring game to watch.

"Fuck it," Chad mumbled standing up on the bleacher making people on the Wildcats side look at him wondering what was going on.

"WHAT TEAM!?!?!" Chad yelled glaring at the crowd who started smiling.

"WILDCATS!!!!!" most yelled getting others to notice.

"WHAT TEAM!?!?!?"

"WILDCATS!!!!!!!!"

"WILDCATS!!!!"

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!!!!!!!" they all finished before cheering out for their favorite team.

The team looked up in the stands at their friends and family all getting pumped from the energy that was now in the stadium. Sure the other team had a coach who used to work with the Cowboys but the Wildcats had support that would never go away no matter if they won or loss.

**Half-Time**

"These hot dogs…are heaven," Chad said as he and Gabriella walked from the stand both holding a hot dog and a soda.

"I know they're like perfect, it's unreal." She said taking a bite of hers.

"So what are you thinking about?" Chad asked looking at her which made Gabriella confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know you just seem to have something on your mind," Gabriella looked around avoiding the question before looking at Chad.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Troy. I want to tell him myself." Gabriella said stopping to stand and look Chad in the eye.

"You're not pregnant are you?!" Chad asked looking ready to choke which made Gabriella roll her eyes.

"No doofus I'm not pregnant,"

"Then what?" Chad asked looking at his best friend.

"Last night I realized that I want to know about her. I want to know why my father doesn't want to see me as a girl. I want to know why she left, I want to know why she doesn't love me, I want –"

"Gabriella your mother loves you."

"Really Chad? Cause I have never gotten a card or anything on my birthday. I have never even heard her voice. She left just like that and left me with a torn father who doesn't want to see her in me. Lucille told me I look like her."

"Gabriella I'm sure she had her reasons…she loves you, what mother doesn't love her daughter?"

Gabriella sighed looking around before looking at Chad who had an innocent look on his face. He always knew what it was like to have a mother and have someone to kiss his cuts and take care of him when he's sick. Gabriella didn't know that, she didn't get how to be a girl since her mother wasn't there to help her. She left her with her father who doesn't want to except the fact that Gabriella is a girl.

"My mother Chad," Gabriella said simply before walking back towards their seats Chad rushing to catch up.

**Home **

"This was a fun day," Taylor said dropping her bag on the floor in Gabriella's room as they came home around 12:30.

"Yea it was actually, we won by 20!" Gabriella said wiping paint off her face.

"So tell me about this plan of yours," Gabriella groaned looking at her friend from her bathroom door.

"Chad told you!"

"I beat it out of him yes, but Gabriella are you sure you even want to know your mom? I mean what if you do meet her and she still wants nothing to do with you?" Gabriella sighed walking back in the bathroom. That's one thing about Taylor; she's always going to tell you how things are though she means no harm by it.

"Well I don't know Tay, I mean part of me wants to know why she left and couldn't even be bothered with me. I mean wouldn't you want to know?" Gabriella asked coming back in her room going to a drawer looking from something of Troy's to throw on.

"Well yes I would, but Gabriella we only know so much about her. Do you even know what her name was?"

"No but I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to find. I'm sure my dad has everything hidden somewhere in the attic or something."

"She liked to sing, and she looked just like you. I'm sure that if you went to where your mom grew up someone would mistake you for her." Taylor said realizing that helping her best friend is the best thing she could do right now.

"I know you think I'm crazy for this." Gabriella said sitting down next to Taylor on her bed, Taylor shook her head.

"No Gabriella I think you're just looking for a little closure that's all. If it helps you find out who you are, then I'm game." Taylor said pulling Gabriella into a hug.

"Am I interrupting?" they both pulled apart to see Troy standing in the doorway.

"No you're not," Taylor said with a smile looking between the two before standing. "I'm going to go say goodbye to Chad," She smiled at them both before leaving.

Troy smiled at Gabriella and walked over to her bed sitting down. They just sat there saying nothing before Troy looked over at her. Gabriella looked back at him smiling shyly with all the attention he was giving her. Troy leaned over quickly and caught her lips in a gentle caring kiss. When he pulled away he watched her as her eyes stayed closed enjoying the moment they just shared though it was a small one. A smile graced her features as she slowly opened her eyes.

"how are you?" Troy asked looking at her carefully.

"I'm good, how are you?" She asked back looking at him like she was seeing an angel.

"I'm perfect…now that I'm with you." He added shyly causing Gabriella to giggle.

"Troy I want to tell you something. I think you know what I want to talk about-" Troy held a finger to her lips shaking his head.

"We have time for the serious, let's just enjoy this right now," He said leaning closer and kissing Gabriella with more sweet passion than he had before.

"Mmm I love you," Troy said looking at Gabriella as she cupped his face with her hands. She giggled softly kissing his lips.

"Really you do?"

"Yes, I do." Gabriella smiled rubbing her nose against Troy's affectionately as he snaked his arms around her waist pulling her towards him.

"I love you too,"

* * *

**This chapter was longer than my normal ones. I don't know it was fun and weird to write, there wasn't too much Troyella...next chapter maybe? you guys let me know. **

**review?**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi, can I come in?" Gabriella asked poking her head into the locker area that Troy was in sitting on a bench facing his locker which was open.

"Yea," Troy said simply. Gabriella walked in still in her Riley's Sports Goods t-shirt that she wore for work. Her hands were behind her back holding a red bag,

"You don't seem as pumped as Chad is; he has everyone out there running drills, just to get pumped with the band rehearsing and all…" Gabriella said with some awkwardness in her voice as she stood behind her boyfriend.

"That's great." Gabriella sighed placing the red bag with white tissue to Troy's right.

"I got you something, it's for the game." When Troy didn't move to look at the gift Gabriella sighed deciding to ramble on "I got off early for that Troy, can you at least look at it?" Gabriella asked her voice getting quieter as she went on. When Troy continued to stare at his locker Gabriella sighed sitting down to his left studying him.

"Troy, please don't do this to me," Gabriella said looking at his profile as he sat with a locked jaw only in his warm up pants, game shorts, and white beater. She bit her lip before straddling the bench so she could look at him properly. Scooting closer until she bumped his left leg with her left knee, a smirk came on her face when he glanced at her before looking back at his locker. A new determination in her eyes Gabriella moaned draping her left leg over his pulling her as close to him as possible at this angle. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his arm.

"Babe I know you're nervous about this whole first game of the season thing. But you sitting here -ignoring - me is - turning - me on so - fucking - much." She said between kisses which made him look down at her in interest. Gabriella smiled with satisfaction.

"Look in the bag," She whispered huskily which made Troy reply with urgency.

Grabbing the bag he took the tissue paper out and looked inside. A smirk graced his face and he looked over at his girlfriend who was giving him this innocent look. Looking back in the bag he chuckled running a hand over his now short hair. Reaching in the bag he pulled out a pair of red boxer briefs.

"What are these for?" Troy asked looking down at her as she sat up.

"What you don't like them?"

"They're red," He said looking from the briefs to her.

"Well I noticed."She said simply taking them from his grasp and playing with the waistband stretching it then letting it relax.

"What are they for?" Troy repeated. Gabriella sighed as if explaining would take too much time.

"Well if you must know they are lucky underwear." She said tossing them to him as she moved to stand up. Troy looked at the red boxer briefs that matched his uniform before turning to look at his girlfriend.

"How are these lucky? The only thing I can say about them is they are red," Gabriella shrugged heading for the exit for the locker area Troy was in.

"Well I don't know, how do a pair of underwear become _lucky_?" Gabriella asked innocently discretely unbuttoning the top 2 buttons on her work shirt though Troy didn't notice.

"A pair is lucky if you –"He stopped short looking at Gabriella pulled her work shirt over her head tossing it on a bench leaving her in her red bra.

"That's right Troy the same way this bra became lucky for me. I mean I told you," Gabriella started leaving before stopping and turning back to Troy. "You were _really_ turning me on just now, and I locked the door," Gabriella said with a wink before walking away.

Troy sat there and looked at the red underwear in his hands and laughed to himself before jumping up. He walked out into the hall and looked to his left and saw Gabriella's jeans on the ground and looked up to see her standing there in her red bra and white thong. Walking towards her Troy grinned knowing that this would be his and Gabriella's first time actually doing anything in the locker room at this level. Before all they would do is make out but now he had a feeling that they may be a while though it was good they had time until the game.

Once he reached Gabriella he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately as she tangled her fingers in his hair. As they became more into each other clothes were discarded and they really didn't care. Moving towards the shower Troy quickly turned on the water so that any noise that resulted from future activity will be drowned out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Chad!" Chad turned his attention from Taylor who had just arrived to Tim a freshman on the Varsity team.

"Sup?" Chad asked looking at the boy.

"We can't get into the locker room, and coach isn't here yet." He said as Chad and Taylor frowned.

"Why would it be locked?" Chad asked rhetorically looking at Taylor who shrugged. They walked over to the door.

"Hey move," Chad said making his way to the door. He twisted the knob and when it didn't budge he looked at Taylor.

"Do you have your key?" He asked and she nodded handing it to him as everyone else looked on waiting to get in the room. Once Chad had the door open everyone moved to get in but Chad held up his arms.

"No let us check it out first, when it's clear you all can come in." Chad said grabbing Taylors arm pulling her inside ignoring the groans from the different aged teams.

Moving through the locker room Chad and Taylor looked in each locker area checking for anyone. They were going to stop their search early and tell everyone it was okay when Chad stepped on a pair of warm up pants with shorts near them.

"What the hell?" He asked kicking them out of the way before moving on.

"Oh my Jesus!!!" He yelled backing up to cling to Taylor who rolled her eyes.

"What?" she asked but Chad could only point staring at something obviously horrified.

"That's a bra and that's a thong Chad," Taylor said sweetly.

"Yes Taylor I know that," Chad said in a duh tone. "But this is a _boy's_ locker room!" He said making a point known which Taylor couldn't argue with.

"Well who's is it?" She asked looking at her boyfriend who shrugged looking over her shoulder and screaming along with another voice.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Taylor turned and saw Gabriella standing there naked and looking horrified before she ran back towards the showers. Taylor was shocked at what she had just seen and suddenly all of the dots were connecting but she quickly came back to reality and looked down at her boyfriend and sighed.

"Oh my eyes!!!" He yelled his eyes still closed obviously overreacting.

"Chad get up," Taylor said thankful no one was there to see him.

"Mama no!!! I just saw my best friend naked!!!" Chad yelled as he was on his knees.

"Chad –"

"In her birthday suit!!! Oh mama no!! She's having sex!" Chad yelled before looking up at Taylor with his eyes now open.

"Are my eyes bleeding?" He asked making Taylor kick him.

"Get up –"

"Chad get fuck out of here!!!" Troy yelled standing in the hall of the locker room with a towel around his waist.

"But –"

"Get the fuck out!!" Troy yelled glaring at Chad who sighed rolling his eyes and standing up obviously not scared of his friend. He grabbed Taylor's hand and pulled her towards the exit. When they reached Troy who was fuming Chad stopped and put a hand on his best friends shoulder.

"You know, next time you want to do something _nasty_, at least put a do not disturb sign up," Chad said earning a growl from Troy which made him jump and scramble for the door and making sure no one went inside.

Troy sighed walking back over to Gabriella who was now covered in towels as she sat on the floor looking forward blankly.

"I can't believe that just happened." Gabriella said shaking her head. "I'll never be able to look at him again." She said looking up at Troy who shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I should have come out first or given you a towel I don't know…I didn't know he was out there." Troy said holding a hand out to her which Gabriella took.

"It's fine," Gabriella said standing with his help.

"No it's not," Troy said lightly.

"Really I mean Chad saw me naked when we were younger so I guess I'm just more developed?" Gabriella said trying to convince herself. Troy chuckled kissing her head wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, are you ready for the game now at least?" Gabriella asked looking up at him.

"You know I am, it's all thanks to my lucky underwear," He said with a smile that made Gabriella forget what had just happened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You know," Taylor whispered to Gabriella as they sat in the players chairs as they watched the game with everyone else. "Maybe you should fuck Troy before every game. I mean we're up by 20,"

Gabriella flushed looking over at Taylor who had an amused look on her face. Looking around Gabriella let her eyes stop on Troy who was focused in the game though looking like he was having the time of his life. Just knowing that he was happy made Gabriella happy. Taking her eyes from him she looked into the stands of the home side and noticed one very attentive cheerleader, Crystal. Diverting her eyes Gabriella looked down at her clip board where she was keep stats on each player whose name was A – L while Taylor had M – Z. Crystal is still a sore subject for her even though she tried to act like it wasn't still affecting her. Troy would ask every now and then when Crystal would come around if she was okay; of course Gabriella lied and said yes. Something about the hate for her from Crystal was deeper than the rest of the girls in school. Gabriella wasn't always scared of the other girls since they would be nice in public but just wish they were in Gabriella's shoes later. Crystal Haven is just one more thing to add to Gabriella's list.

"YEAH TROY!!!!" Taylor yelled snapping Gabriella from her thoughts. The crowd was going crazy over something that Troy had done and she had missed it.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked softly to Taylor

"Troy just dunked the ball after jumping over number 17 on the other team." Taylor said, Gabriella's heart sunk knowing that she had missed it.

"Well that's great, I missed it." Taylor gave her a sympathetic look. Gabriella sighed writing that down by Troy's name. This game is pretty much over the other team might as well just give up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I knew they'd win," Taylor said as we grabbed the water bottles from around their seats once the gym started clearing out.

"Of course they were I mean a 20 point lead,"

"Yes it's all thanks to you Gabriella," Taylor teased

"Whatever we aren't doing that again –"

"Well if it isn't Gabriella," Taylor scowled at the person standing behind Gabriella as she turned.

"Well if it isn't Brady." Gabriella said looking at the West High captain.

"Oh why so cold ladies? Tay," He said winking at Taylor who crossed her arms over her chest.

"Brady you should go before the guys get out here." Taylor said as Brady's 2 best friends came over.

"I'm not scared of Danforth," Brady said looking at Taylor then he looked at Gabriella taking a step closer to her, "Or Bolton," he said challenging Gabriella to take a step back which she wouldn't.

"What are you here for? Don't you have a bus to catch? I mean you have to take the walk of shame some time," Gabriella said looking Brady dead in the eye.

"Damn Gabriella you're hurting me. But we have permission to drive ourselves home," Brady said taking a seat on a home team seat his friends Cody and Eric doing the same,

"Brady get the fuck up and leave," Taylor said looking at the locker room door knowing the guys would be coming out at any moment. When the West guys and the East guys get left alone together no matter the sport there is always trouble. It's just this vibe and feeling in your gut that something is just going to happen. Brady is a basketball and track guy so his smart mouth along with his friends always starts a fire.

"Watch your mouth Taylor," Cody said glaring at Taylor who only glared back.

"Brady please," Gabriella said looking down at the guy.

"You know I was hoping that we could relive sophomore year," Brady said with a knowing look that made Gabriella and Taylor freeze.

"You promised Brady," Gabriella said looking at the locker room door as some guys started coming out then back at Brady.

"I know a guy can dream right," He stood up motioning to his friends to leave. He pulled Gabriella into a forced hug though she pushed against him, gripping the hair on her head he said in her ear. "I keep my mouth shut as long as you do Montez, you get that?" He asked as Gabriella nodded before pushing him away hard.

"Now get the fuck out!" Gabriella said glaring at Brady as he smirked walking towards his friends.

"It was nice talking with you ladies." Then he was gone.

"That bastard, he always has to remind us doesn't he," Taylor said grabbing the last two water bottles and putting them in the holder.

"It wasn't our fault Tay," Gabriella said looking at her friend.

"I know it wasn't Gabriella, we were two 15 year old girls who couldn't do anything but watch, in the wrong place at the wrong time right? He doesn't have to remind us every time we see him though, just let it go. To believe we were just talking about that when I came over yesterday." Taylor said as they started for the locker room as the guys were coming out.

"We have to keep his secret though, or else he'll tell ours," Gabriella whispered as Taylor just rolled her eyes as the guys came over.

"That game was the best way to start a season," Chad said kissing Taylor briefly.

"I know right," Troy said smiling at Gabriella who forced one back.

"We just have to put these away and we'll be out," Gabriella said as he nodded and she and Taylor walked for the locker room.

"I hate him," Taylor mumbled.

"I hate Brady too; this is just one more thing I need to worry about," Gabriella mumbled as Taylor pulled her into a side hug.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tired?" Gabriella asked sitting on Troy's lap as he sat on a recliner in his family room.

"Yea," he replied wrapping his arms around her

"You played an amazing game tonight," Gabriella said looking at his as he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Thanks, I had my lucky underwear on," Troy said with a smirk making Gabriella laugh.

"I know aren't you glad you have a pair?" Troy nodded and Gabriella just looked at him and all his gorgeousness. She rested her hand on his cheek and caressed it with her thumb before leaning down and kissing him softly.

"I should go," She said against his lips.

"Stay,"

"Okay," Gabriella said without putting up a fight, she wanted him to say that anyways,

"I love you," He said pulling her closer as she put her head in the crook of her neck. She breathed him in and thought of how Brady reminded her how she really didn't deserve Troy. A thought she was sure was crossing Taylor's mind too. Both of their relationships could be over with one slip of the tongue.

"I love you, too"

* * *

**Yea I keep that drama coming. I'm working on the mom thing no worries.  
Oh and guess what I have twitter and tumblr now so you should follow me. links in profile. (:**

**review?**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	12. Chapter 12

"Knock, knock," Gabriella said poking her head into the tree house to see Troy sitting on the ground. When his baby blues looked her way Gabriella added. "Your mom said I would find you here." Gabriella said pulling her sweatshirt closer around her.

"I was just thinking, trying to get away from everything." Troy said as Gabriella nodded.

"Can I sit?" She motioned to the spot next to him as he nodded stretching his left arm out to her. Gabriella smiled sitting down next to her boyfriend cuddling into his embrace.

"The game was amazing last night." She said, Troy chuckled kissing her head.

"That's about the thousandth time you've said that."

"Well I'm serious, you did amazing." Gabriella said moving to look at him.

"Well thanks." He said lightly.

They didn't speak after that just enjoyed each other. Their one year relationship was one that was different than the others. They are best friends first then a couple, though sometimes you can't even look at the other as your best friend, the person you can tell your secrets to. You look at them as the person who could drop you from their life because of the stupid things you've done.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Troy asked breaking the silence.

"Working with Tay, 9 to 6:30 I think."

"Why so long?"

"Well we miss hours we could work when we have to be at the games. So we kind of have to get a move on that paycheck. And Christmas is coming up…"

"Oh right, did you get me a great present?" Troy asked squeezing Gabriella's arm as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course…what was it you wanted again?"

"Anything you give me will be perfect." Gabriella nodded before reaching in her pocket for her phone.

"I should go," She said looking at the time while sitting up.

"Do you have to," Troy asked with a pout watching as she moved to her knees

"Yes Troy, someone has to bring home the bacon." She winked at him before kissing him gently on the lips and pulling away.

"Fine, maybe I'll come and visit…"

"Don't you have practice tomorrow?" Gabriella stood.

"Oh shit," Troy groaned putting his hands over his eyes.

"It's fine, I think I'm going to search my dads room some more after work, maybe I'll hit something in the closet." Gabriella shrugged

"That sounds like a plan. Let me know if you hit gold," Rolling her eyes Gabriella moved to leave.

"Whatever you say."

**Montez Home**

Walking into her father's room Gabriella looked around with a new found determination. The room was boring with gray walls and brown furniture, nothing to look at since it definitely didn't have that woman's touch; going to the closet Gabriella opened the door slowly. Looking into the dark room Gabriella felt along the wall for the switch and turned on the lights. His closet was small and too the point with everything, business to favorite team shirts for games everything else was put in drawers. Looking around Gabriella looked for something that most likely would hold something that would give her information on her mother. But the closet had nothing in it really but clothes and foam fingers. Standing on her tip toes she looked on the top shelf and moved boxes around grabbing one in the back. Most people will hide things in the back thinking that no one will notice what they're trying to hide when really that's the first place they look.

Pulling the top off the box Gabriella saw nothing but two video tapes that weren't labeled at all. Frowning she turned off the light and proceeded out of the closet and up to the family room where she was okay to watch the videos since her father wouldn't be home until tomorrow. Placing the box on a table she grabbed the top one walking towards the TV. Before putting it in she did a prayer hoping it wasn't a birthing video or a sex tape, since she didn't need to see either. Once she had inserted the video she sat down on the edge of the table and pressed play.

The screen was black for a few moments before making a static noise and focusing to show a basketball game that seemed to be from the 80s considering how some of the fans in the stands were dressed. Sighing Gabriella moved to get up and eject the video when the TV showed static again showing something else recorded over it. Sitting back down slowly Gabriella watched as the picture came into focus.

_The image was now a bright yellow room with the sun coming through the window. A woman was standing there with long curly black locks holding a baby in a pink outfit and singing to her softly. _

"_Lovin' you is easy cause you're beautiful  
Lovin' you is all I wanna do  
Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true  
And everything that I do is out of lovin' you  
La la la la la la la... do do do do do –" _

_The lady stopped and looked at the camera with a smile obviously just noticing the additional body in the room. She looked down at the baby in her arms and then at the camera._

"_Look at daddy Gabriella, say hi," She grabbed the babies hand and waved at the camera. There was a deep laugh that came from behind the camera that made the woman grin before looking back at the baby. _

Staring at the TV Gabriella realized three things. One, her father was happy at one time. Two, her mother did sing beautifully which must be why her father never let her sing. Lastly, she realized that she looked exactly like her mother, almost a mirror image.

**Riley's Sports Goods**

"So you look exactly like your mom? That's going to help us a lot." Taylor said as Gabriella shrugged.

"I guess,"

"Oh come on, all you'd have to do is say 'hi do you know someone who looks exactly like me?'" Taylor said with a grin.

"It's just kind of freaky to think about,"

"Why?" Taylor asked in confusion.

"Well I mean that's why my dad never really looks at me; he doesn't want to see her. I really just want to know why she left…"

"Well we'll figure out why she left, I promise. But right now you have a customer," Taylor said nodding towards the front of the store. Gabriella frowned looking over to see Troy coming her way with a grin on his face.

"Hey gorgeous," Troy said once he was close then kissed Gabriella softly on the lips.

"Hi," she replied softly. "What's in the bag?" She asked looking at his hand.

"Oh this is just your lunch," Gabriella raised an eyebrow reaching over the counter for the paper bag.

"It's peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. A nice apple juice and some skittles." Troy said with a shy smile scratching his neck as Gabriella peeked in the bag before looking back up at her sweet boyfriend.

"Thank you Troy, you didn't have to. –"

"I wanted to," Troy said cutting her off. Gabriella flushed looking down before placing the bag on the counter and walking around to give Troy a hug.

She buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders kissing her head. They stayed like that for a few moments just enjoying each other when Gabriella started to pull away.

"I should get going, Chad wanted to hang out and play video games most likely," Troy said looking at Gabriella who nodded.

"That sounds fun, get your mind off the season and just have some fun."

"I guess, but I never think about season when I'm with you…so if that's the goal then maybe I should just stay here," Gabriella flushed again looking down but Troy cupped her face before she could.

"I love you," He said kissing her before walking towards the exit,

"Bye Tay!"

"Bye Troy!!" Taylor said coming back over to her friend and nudging her.

"He's so cute, I'm jealous," Taylor said with a smile as Gabriella looked at her in confusion.

"Why?"

"Cause he's more serious than Chad, he would have left me half of a sandwich and something he didn't want to eat," Taylor said with a laugh, "But that's Chad for you."

"True he ate my name on my 5th birthday cake,"

"Are you serious?! I would have killed him. You're supposed to eat your name." Taylor said going back behind the counter as Gabriella leaned on it.

"I did, but he came back to life." Gabriella shrugged making Taylor laugh and roll her eyes.

"So I was thinking of trying out for the musical," Gabriella said making Taylor stop looking through a sports magazine and look at her friend.

"What?" she asked in shock.

"I'm just saying, Kelsi told me about it and well it seems fun. I guess after hearing my mom sing I just want to have something in common with her you know? I'm crazy right?" Gabriella

"NO! No you're not," Taylor reassured her friend. "You want to have something in common with her. I get that, I mean my moms a politician which is why I took Government and Society, I wanted to have more in common with her. And this about this, if you get in the musical you can ask her to come when you find her." Taylor said with a smile.

"If I find her Tay, and if I try out." Gabriella said keeping her friend from getting ahead.

"You're trying out,"

"And why should I?"

"Because the whole gang is going to too," Taylor said with determination.

"What?! Chad and Troy in a musical?"

"Oh get off it; you know they'd have fun. And they'd do anything for you, we all would." Taylor said with a smile, "And this will just make Shar so happy since she lives for musicals and other things."

"Right, but she has a prom to plan," Gabriella said.

"Right, A Night at the Museum," Taylor said with a smile "That's just amazing that we're having our prom at a museum, it's so cool. Junior prom will be amazing."

"I don't know if I'm going…"

"Of course you are Gabriella; this isn't the time to be shy. Troy is going to ask you and you're going to say yes and we'll go and get dresses and everything will be like a fairytale."

"Unless he finds out our secret," Gabriella mumbled making Taylor's smile drop.

**Chad's House**

"Scabs! Tay!!" Chad yelled coming and pulling both girls into a hug.

"Hey," Gabriella said hesitantly looking at Taylor who was just as confused.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Nothing we're just hanging out," Chad said ushering them inside. "I thought you were my mom," Chad said looking down the driveway before closing the garage.

"Sorry but we didn't want to wait for you to open the front door so we just came on in." Gabriella said in a nonchalant way.

"What were you doing drinking? Again?" Taylor asked glaring at Chad sniffing him.

"No, but my mom always asks if I changed my underwear when the guys are here," Chad said obviously embarrassed which made Gabriella laugh before heading to the basement where the guys were playing Guitar Hero.

"Hello all!" Gabriella said announcing her presence.

"Hey Gabi!" Zeke said not turning his attention from the TV.

"Hi!" Jason said

Gabriella rolled her eyes before walking over to Troy who was sitting on a couch and sat down next to him.

"Hey you," she said kissing his softly

"Hey," He said with a smile, "You're in a good mood."

"Well that lunch you made me so was so yummy,"

"Oh well I'm glad, but I just thought you were going to say that you were happy to see me," Troy said cheekily making Gabriella roll her eyes

"I am happy to see you though," She kissed him again.

"Okay none of that or I'll have to separate you two!" Chad yelled finally getting downstairs after most likely making out with Taylor.

"Oh shush Chad," Taylor said hitting his arm and going to sit

"Nobody wants to see them kissing," Chad said sitting next to her.

"But yet you're always watching when we are," Troy said with a grin as everyone laughed.

"That's not right Bolton,"

"Whatever Danforth." Troy said rubbing Gabriella's arm as she kicked off her Nike Dunks.

"YES!" Jason yelled standing up putting his arms in the air. "I won! Take that bitches!!!"

"Oh please you won by 2%" Zeke said pointing at the screen.

"You're just a sore looser." Jason said sticking his tongue out at Zeke who just shook his head.

"Well I'm done playing," Zeke said pulling his guitar strap over his head and putting the guitar down as his phone buzzed.

"Shar's here," He said going towards the stairs.

"Oh why?" Jason said looking pained.

"I thought you and Shar got along now?" Gabriella said as Troy interlaced their fingers.

"We do but now," He looked around at his friends and just shook his head, "Nevermind." Gabriella frowned looking up at Troy who had a knowing look but just shrugged.

"Hello all, I know you missed me!" Sharpay said bouncing down the stairs Zeke following behind her.

"Of course we did," Chad said sarcasticly getting a glare from Sharpay.

"Hardy har har Chadwick,"

"HEY!" Chad said moving to get up but Taylor said rolled her eyes pulling him back down.

"So are we doing a gift exchange this year?" Shar asked sitting down on a love seat with Zeke.

"Uhm, I don't know…" Jason said

"Yea I mean we have games and such.." Troy said.

"But there is always online shopping." Sharpay said. She loves activities and parties and things like that.

"It's a recession Sharpay." Chad said.

"So you're saying you're not getting anything for Taylor?" Shar asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well… of course I am! I just don't have enough money for another person..and my mom and dad and Troy."

"Oh I forgot you and Troy are a closet couple." Shar said with a smirk getting chuckles from everyone but Chad and Troy.

"We are not gay!" They both said.

"I know but you do have a lot of sleepovers…"

"Shar," Gabriella said trying not to smile as she rubbed Troy's stomach.

"Oh fine be party poopers…" Shar sat there with a pout as everyone rolled their eyes knowing what would happen next.

"Zekey," Shar said looking up at Zeke giving her that look that always makes him give in.

"Guys come on, the gifts don't have to be amazing." everyone just groaned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So…who'd you get?" Troy asked nudging Gabriella as he walked her home.

"I am so not telling," Gabriella said with a smile "Who'd you get?"

"Nah, I'm not telling." Troy said with a wink.

"Well I hope you didn't get yourself…or me…or Chad…" Gabriella said trying to see who's name she would get a reaction from.

"Nuh uh I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." Troy said knowing that he had gotten the worst person you could get, Sharpay.

"Ugh fine," Gabriella said with a pout walking ahead of him knowing she had gotten Chad.

"Hey," Troy said catching up and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Don't be like that, you know this is a secret thing." He placed kisses on her neck which made her slow her pace.

"I know, I just like knowing.." Gabriella said huskily without knowing she was.

"Mmm," Troy said kissing the back of her neck on the spine which made her shiver. "You like that?" He asked huskily though Gabriella tried to fight it.

"N – No?"

_Flashback – 8th Grade_

_"Why do we need to learn about a bunch of dead guys?" Troy groaned as he sat in his tree house with Gabriella._

_"Because we want to pass into the 9th grade." Gabriella said with a slight lisp from her retainer._

_"Gabi really?" Troy said looking at her with an amused smile. Gabriella blushed looking down at her Algebra homework, his gap toothed smile was adorable._

_"Sorry I don't know why," Troy put his books to the side and crawled over to Gabriella sitting next to her._

_"Are you blushing?" Troy asked trying to get a good look at his best friend._

_"No," Gabriella said turning so he couldn't see her face._

_"Oh, cause you look cute when you do." Troy said looking down at his hands. Gabriella slowly turned to look at him pushing some of her shoulder length hair behind her ear._

_"Thanks," She said softly._

_Troy looked over at her and they made eye contact. Gabriella flushed again as he continued to look at her in a way she wasn't used to getting from a guy. She wrapped her arms around her stomach when it started to flutter._

_"What -" She asked softly but was cut off when Troy's left hand cupped her cheek and he leaned in kissing her softly. They stayed like that for a few moments and he pulled away._

_"Did you like that?" He asked shyly, Gabriella didn't know what was going on with her eyes still closed and her heart and stomach going crazy._

_"N – No?" She said as more of a question which made Troy chuckle before kissing her again, this time his tongue grazed her lips asking her to open which she did moving her hands to grab his hoodie pulling him closer. She wasn't sure how she knew to do these things but she just knew to. Troy slipped his right arm around her waist letting it slip under his hoodie she was wearing and tickle her warm skin._

_"Troy," Gabriella said pulling away with a red face that matched Troy's though he seemed more amused._

_"Sorry," He said raising his hands with a grin that made Gabriella laugh._

_End Flashback_

"Troy!" Gabriella said poking her elbow into Troy's stomach as he slipped his hands under her Riley's shirt.

"Sorry," He said raising his hands with a proud grin that made Gabriella look back at him and laugh shaking her head.

"We're on the sidewalk," She scolded.

"And you have bony elbows." Troy said grabbing her arm "Need to get a warning sign for those things."

"Oh shut up," Gabriella said blushing and looking away.

"Are you blushing?"

"No,"

"I think you are, well you look cute when you blush if that helps." Gabriella looked at him hesitantly

"Really?"

"Yes," Gabriella smiled grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers.

"You're just cute in general," She said as he winked at her before leaning down to put a sweet peck on her lips.

"I love you,"

"I love you more,"

* * *

**Hmm...I wrote this chapter 2 times. LOL. **

**review?**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Lucille walked into the family room silently trying not to wake the two teens sleeping on the couch. Going to the coffee table in front of them she grabbed the empty soda cans and the bag of chips. Christmas Eve was always an event but this year was more slow and easy. Alex had to go to a conference and couldn't be there for the holiday but trusted Gabriella to stay at the Bolton's. He still didn't know about Gabriella and Troy's public feelings for each other since he was never around really.

Lucille walked into the kitchen and tossed the cans before folding up the bag of chips putting them away. Jack was sitting at the table drinking a glass of milk reading his Sports Illustrated.

"Are they still in there?" Jack asked not all that interested in what was going on as he read.

"They are, oh they are so adorable Jack. I just can't wait until they have kids." This caught Jack's attention making him snap his eyes towards his wife.

"They're pregnant!" He asked in shock which only got an eye roll in response.

"Oh please Jack they're a little more responsible than that."

"Hey I was Troy's age at one time too if you remember." He pointed out.

"Yes I do remember. And all you did with your time was follow short skirts all day." Lucille gave her husband a pointed look before heading back in the direction of the family room.

"The only short skirt I followed all day was yours and you know it." Lucille blushed but kept carrying on her mission of cleaning up the family room.

When she arrived back in the room Troy was carefully stretching as to not wake Gabriella. Seeing his mother enter the room he blushed avoiding eye contact.

"Hey mama." He said watching as she moved around the room. "What's up?"

"Well Santa is coming tonight," Lucille said

"Ma, I'm a little old for that don't you think?" Troy asked looking down to make sure that Gabriella was really sleeping.

"Oh Troy you still have those Bugs Bunny sheets on your bed. I don't think you're too old yet," Lucille said lightly making Troy blush once again becoming a tad uncomfortable.

"Are you two going to go to your room?" Lucille asked keeping herself busy.

"Uh," Troy laid his head on the back of the couch looking back towards his room before looking at his mother. "Yea I'll carry her most likely." Troy made his grip around Gabriella a little tighter as she cuddled into his side more.

"Okay well I'm going to have to vacuum soon so you may want to go now." Lucille gave a pointed look before walking out of the room.

Sighing Troy ran a hand through his hair before looking down at his girlfriend. Every time he looked at her he had to take a moment to memorize her face. She's simply gorgeous, no; she's breathtaking since he always has trouble breathing in her presence, though Gabriella thought of herself as more of a guy than anything, always hiding behind baseball caps and wearing big clothing.

Being careful Troy moved Gabriella's head from his should so he could stand. She didn't even flinch in the process, only cuddling with a pillow that had been behind Troy. Looking down at her Troy had to save this moment in his brain to play over later. Her hair was getting back to the long length it was at one time. Personally Troy liked Gabriella's hair long he felt that it suited her more but he'd love her bald.

Bending down Troy picked Gabriella up bridal style like he often does since Gabriella loves to sleep. Most of the time they're friends would say that it's practice for the wedding night. Troy wouldn't dream of denying since she was perfect for him. Walking towards the hallway Gabriella cuddle into his chest at peace.

"See you in the morning sweetheart." Lucille said pushing the vacuum towards the family room.

"Night son!" Jack called from the kitchen though Troy was just trying to get to his room without waking Gabriella.

Walking into his room Troy kicked the door closed with his foot before putting Gabriella down gently on the bed. He looked down at her a moment longer before kissing her forehead and going to take a quick shower.

* * *

"Troy! Troy! Come on Troy wake up!"

Troy frowned still very much asleep when his name was called. Turning towards his turn in the direction of his alarm clock he opened one eye. Seeing the time was one where the sun wasn't even up he closed his eye again moving to a position on his back, and willed himself to sleep. "It's too early, come back later." He grumbled snuggling back into his pillow.

A growl was heard off in the distance but Troy wasn't paying attention just trying to get back to sleep. There was silence for a long time, or it felt like a long time. Right when his mind was about to re-enter that place of sleep a weight landed on him bringing him into alert mode.

"What happened?" he yelled opening his eyes sitting up a little looking around until his eyes focused on the beautiful creature sitting on him. Gabriella looked down slightly giggling. Troy looked at her as her hair fell around her face. She dared a look up at him and their eyes locked. Troy couldn't breathe and the reason wasn't because Gabriella was sitting on him.

"Santa came last night and I want to open presents…" She said shyly moving her eyes from Troy then back again. Troy let this process in his mind; once it had a slow grin came on his face.

"Really now, he did?" Gabriella nodded obviously getting excited to open presents.

"Come on Troy…" Gabriella whined grabbing his arm and trying to get him to move.

"But Gabriella it's 4 in the morning." Troy said closing his eyes with a grin on his face.

"Don't fall asleep!" She exclaimed hitting his arm making him laughing though keeping his eyes closed. "Troy!" Gabriella yelled once again but got no response from her boyfriend though she knew he could hear her. "Fine I'll pull you out." Gabriella climbed from on top of Troy and hopped on the floor.

Pulling the covers off her boyfriend she paused looking down at his boxer briefs eyes widening before looking away with a blush. "It's morning," Troy said with a grin now on his face, Gabriella humphed grabbing his forearm and pulling.

"I don't care Bolton you're getting up so I can open my presents."

With determination in her eyes she pulled getting Troy to move maybe an inch. He was much heavier than she remembered him being, it must be working out so much. Putting a foot against the side of Troy's bed Gabriella tugged again not progressing at all, maybe she was the one that needed to work out more. Growling she put her other foot up and pulled moving Troy a little but made Gabriella loose balance falling on the ground.

"Ow!" Gabriella said putting her hand on the back of her head. Troy jumped from the bed and looked down at Gabriella in concern instantly coming alert.

"Are you alright?" He asked reaching for her.

"No!" Gabriella yelled moving from his reach and standing marching from the room mumbling about how it would have never happened if he'd just gotten up. Troy sighed standing up and walking over to his drawer looking for more proper clothing.

Leaving his room Troy scratched his head before heading towards the family room. His dad and Gabriella were sitting there with cups of hot chocolate in their hands. Sighing – loud enough to make his presence known – Troy walked into the room and cautiously sat down next to Gabriella who looked away from him. Troy sighed again – this time not as loud – and looked at his dad who raised an eyebrow at the two. Troy shrugged not knowing what to do; all Jack did was nod his head towards Gabriella before looking at the TV which had an old Christmas show on.

"Ria," Troy said his voice coming out huskily making Gabriella shiver. "Look at me please," Gabriella stayed looking the other way so Troy moved closer putting his face in her hair which smelled like fruit. "I didn't want you to fall I was only kidding around." Leaning towards Troy, Gabriella smiled, turning her head she looked at Troy as he opened his eyes looking into her brown ones.

"I love you Bugs,"

"I love you too," He said putting his forehead against hers and slowly moving in for the kiss.

"Let's open presents!" Lucille exclaimed making the two jump apart. She handed Troy a mug of hot chocolate and used her hand to show that the two teens should move apart from each other. Troy blushed winking at Gabriella, who giggled, and moved over a few inches.

"Okay who first?" Lucille asked moving towards the tree.

* * *

"Thanks again for the flat iron and shower set Jack and Lucille." Gabriella said as Troy held her hand pulling her towards his room.

"Oh it's no problem sweetie." Lucille said with a smile while Jack just nodded meaning the same thing without words.

Once they were in Troy's room they crashed on his bed just holding each other. In a few hours their friends would be over while Jack and Lucille went to a party. That was when the gift exchange would occur.

"So what did your dad get you that was so top secret?" Gabriella asked looking up at her tired boyfriend who was falling asleep.

"Oh…he uhm got me golf clubs you saw that," Troy said keeping his eyes closed pulling Gabriella closer hoping to get sleep but Gabriella wanted an answer.

"Yea but when you pulled one of the clubs out you turned red."

"Oh,"

"Yea,"

"Well uh…you see…"

"Just tell me Troy," Gabriella said getting to the point.

"It was filled with condoms,"

"WHAT!" Gabriella exclaimed sitting up making Troy open his eyes.

"What?"

"Condoms?" Troy sat up also putting a hand over Gabriella's mouth.

"Shhh! My mother doesn't know." He said before flopping back down trying to sleep.

"We don't even have sex that much…do we?"

"Uhm…well…"

"OH my GOSH we DO!" Gabriella exclaimed again, but when she saw no response from Troy she hit his chest.

"What?" Troy groaned not understanding why he couldn't get some more sleep.

"We have turned into a sex driven couple!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No but –"

"Okay then, goodnight." Troy grabbed his pillow cuddling with it. Gabriella stared at him a moment before sighing and lying down also.

"Fine Troy," She turned on her side and grabbed the simple diamond heart necklace that was now on her neck. A slow smile came to her lips; she never wanted to take it off.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What's this?" Gabriella asked taking the small box that was wrapped in silver paper with a matching bow. _

"_Oh, not sure." Troy said not seeming too interested as he inspected the signed basketball that his grandparents had gotten him. _

_Gabriella looked at him a moment knowing that he knew something but wasn't going to press him about it just yet. Her eyes moved towards Jack and Lucille who were having their own moment of appreciation over the gifts they had received. That left Gabriella with her box that didn't have a card or anything. She moved her new flat iron from her lap to give the gift the proper attention it deserved. _

_Tugging at the bow strings it pulled apart effortlessly. She put the ribbon to the side sneaking a glance once again in Troy's direction but he was still fascinated by his basketball. Sighing she turned the box over to carefully take the wrapping paper off. Sometimes certain presents make you feel like you should take extra care with them; this was most definitely one of those presents. Once the paper was off and put to the side Gabriella flipped the box back over and lifted the top off and gasped her eyes becoming larger. Looking around to see if anyone was seeing her reaction she felt less excited seeing that no one was really paying attention, Jack and Lucille had actually left the room. Looking back at the box she inspected the heart move seeing the solid silver heart had a very tiny diamond in the center of it. In the corner of the box there was a small card that said in curvy type __**'Flip the heart over.'**__ Gabriella frowned but did as the card said. For the second time since getting this box she gasped, on the back were small words engraved._

_**It's you.  
It's always been you.  
- Bugs.**_

_Gabriella couldn't help but let her head drop allowing hair to fall around her face. Tears were slowly but surely coming to her eyes and this was something that never really happened. Gifts weren't something that made her cry; most scars didn't make Gabriella Montez cry. Yet here she was letting tears fall from her eyes because of a gift that her boyfriend had gotten for her. Something was surely changing, what she didn't know yet. _

"_I know it's not the best," Troy started breaking the silence, "and really I didn't have much money left…I'm not going to lie it was on sale." Gabriella let a laugh out when Troy said this, always being the honest one. "but when I saw that necklace I thought of you for some reason, I had to get it for you." _

_Gabriella laughed to herself before sniffing and throwing her head back getting the hair from around her. Her face was now red from crying and laughing at the same time though there was nothing but happiness in her eyes. "Thank you so much, I – I love it." She said simply nodded which made Troy smile much more confidently now and lean forward catching her lips in a kiss. Slowly they pulled apart and Troy acted on the urge to wipe the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. "Put it on for me?" She asked nodding _

"_Of course," Was Troy's response and Gabriella handed him the box before turning and pulling her hair to the side. Once it was on Gabriella turned back towards her love and smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and looking at him with a lovestruck look. _

"_You're right, it is you, always has been." _

"_Good to know," Then they kissed, and kissed, and kissed._

_End flashback

* * *

_

"Thanks for the books Jason," Taylor said with a forced smile that bothered Gabriella. She and Chad weren't sitting close it was something more like on total different ends of the couch.

"No prob, I had my mom get them though, I mean I don't even know where the bookstore is," Jason said honestly making everyone laugh. Taylor looked over at Chad who was having a blast as if nothing was wrong so she smiled more normal looking once again.

"Okay, okay who got me?" Sharpay asked sitting up very excited. Zeke rolled his eyes knowing that it's a tough job getting a gift for Sharpay Evans since she can afford anything. Troy sighed and raised his hand hesitantly and got a squeal from Sharpay as she jumped up and took the gift that was in his hand and skipped back to her seat with Zeke.

"Let's see how Bolton did this year." She winked at Troy who seemed to be sweating a little bit in anticipation. Sharpay tore the wrapping off the gift and opened the box with a huge smile but it instantly dropped when she saw the contents inside. Zeke looked over her shoulder and burst into laughter.

"What is it Shar? Orange?" Chad teased cracking up himself along with Jason.

"Claire's? You went to CLAIRE'S?" Sharpay exclaimed making everyone in the room cringe. "You had better explain Bolton," Sharpay said wanting a great reason for why she hadn't received a better gift.

"Well you see I did have a better gift for you."

"Mhmm," She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yea, but then I saw this other gift." Troy's eyes went to Gabriella and she blushed having a feeling he was talking about her necklace. "so I took yours back and had to get the girt…but I found pink."

"But – but this is –" Sharpay squeaked but Zeke just wrapped his arms around her trying to get her to just relax.

"Babe it's okay, just let it go, they're in love," Sharpay pouted a moment longer before just letting it go.

"Well I got Gabriella," Kelsi said standing from her chair to give her gift to Gabriella.

"Thank you Kels," Gabriella said smiling at Kelsi before she headed back to her seat. Looking in the bag Gabriella pulled out a book and saw that it was The Story of Cinderella. Smiling she looked up at Kelsi and winked knowing about their inside joke. Troy brought his arm around her shoulders letting her lean into his embrace. Continuing to go through the bag she found a CD and a small card attached.

_I know you said youwouldn't try out for the musical.  
But I think you should hear yourself first.  
You're amazing, just like you're an amazing friend.  
I love you, Kelsi_

Gabriella smiled before looking up at Kelsi again.

"I love you too Kels," Kelsi just smiled and looked down.

"Well was that everyone?" Sharpay asked obviously having recovered from the whole Troy gift thing.

"Yea that's everyone," Taylor said looking up from her book which she had started reading.

"Okay good since I think it's time to watch Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer!" Sharpay took the remote and turned on the TV finding Family channel. Everyone else got situated moving gifts to the floor to get more comfortable. Troy and Gabriella just cuddled up preparing for the special that they had seen many times through the years.

"Thanks for the necklace…sorry I couldn't get you –"Troy just put a finger to Gabriella's lips keeping her from continuing.

"Hey I wanted to get that for you. So shush, and your welcome." Troy kissed his blushing girlfriend and looked at the TV.

"I love you Bugs,"

"I love you more," Gabriella rolled her eyes resting her head on his chest looking at the TV.

* * *

**Gosh...haha, I had to pull out the good 'ol Christmas playlist for this one. ;D  
Though it wasn't that goo- nevermind.  
but yea review?**

**xoxo Zoe**

**P.S. the flashback is from the same Christmas day as this chapter. I just didn't feel like writing writing it, I wanted it as a flashback. Want to know why I can do that? Cause it's my story. lol.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm pretty sure you all know why this chapter is so late...so I will say it once. My computer died. Happy reading, I'm a little rusty. FYI. (:**

* * *

Sometimes things happen for the best and sometimes they happen because a big jerk couldn't keep his mouth shut, either way everyone was about to learn this.

Gabriella walked into the school that she had been going to for the pass 2 going on 3 years for her life. The same school that she had feared when she was younger yet now was simply fearless when it came to high school. Though the drama that came with it, that went on in this large building she wasn't so fearless with. Something was wrong; you could just feel it in the air. It was strong and lung consuming like someone smoking around you when they know you have asthma. At this moment Gabriella felt like she couldn't breathe and may need her inhaler.

Everyone seemed to be walking in slow motion. Not too much laughter, not too much smiling or even PDA. This was because of the simple fact that the Wilcats had finally lost a game. The basketball game that occurred last Friday was one that made everyone wonder what had set the team off like that. They lost 45-79 to the Midtown Rangers. The team had never beaten the Wildcats and no one thought they ever would, yet it happened. No one really knew why but Gabriella wanted to find out.

Chad and Troy weren't in sync not that they were the only ones playing but they normally know where the other is without having to look up. It was part of this bromance that the two had going on. That was not going on this night; actually no one knew what was going on that night.

"What's wrong with Chad?" Gabriella asked Taylor after storming up to her locker. Taylor rolled her eyes but Gabriella had more to say. "Why were you ignoring my phone calls? You didn't even say bye after we got back to the school." Gabriella folded her arms over her chest and glared at her best friend who wasn't speaking at all.

"I don't know what's wrong with Chad. I didn't ignore you, I've been busy." Taylor said simply not looking at Gabriella. "You know homeroom is in 4 minutes, you better get to your locker."

"I don't care, you're more important and I know you're not telling me something." Gabriella said being as stubborn as she always has been.

"It's nothing Gabriella," Taylor closed her locker and sighed before brushing past her towards homeroom. Gabriella turned slowly and watched as Taylor walked away soon getting lost in the crowd.

"What the fuck was that?" Gabriella asked to no one in particular.

Giving up on her attempt to understand girls Gabriella walked towards her locker but not before the bell rang and she was issued a detention. The teachers must not be happy about the loss for the team either; they all have their knickers in a bunch.

Once Gabriella gathered her things she walked towards Miss. Darbus's classroom for homeroom which she wasn't in a hurry to get to. Most of the team is in this homeroom and most of the team will be in a bad mood. No smiles, no jokes, just quiet...too much quiet.

"Miss Montez you're late," Miss Darbus said as Gabriella walked into the room. Gabriella scanned the crowd and saw that everyone looked like someone had told them all that they lost their unlimited texting. Even Sharpay looked like part of her was gone.

Sitting in her seat Gabriella tuned out Miss. Darbus and looked at her classmates. Sharpay kept looking over at Zeke with this yearning look that made Gabriella ache for her. Jason was looking forward with this blank look on his face like he didn't know what was going on...well that's normal but this was a real look. Troy had his head down not allowing anyone to see his face. Taylor looked like she might cry as she stared at the back of Chad's head. But Chad was worst of all, he didn't have his basketball.

Gabriella jumped when the bell rang realizing that she didn't pay attention all of homeroom but figured that she didn't miss much. She moved from her seat and ran to find Taylor. Sure Chad was her best friend but sometimes you just don't want to talk to him.

"Taylor!" Gabriella yelled through the noise of the hall to get Taylor's attention. The girl slowed her pace and looked over her shoulder at Gabriella.

"What is going on?" Gabriella asked looking up at her friend in concern. Taylor looked over Gabriella's head. Gabriella hated when people did that but being short she didn't have a choice.

"I told you nothing." Taylor started walking away but Gabriella grabbed her elbow with some force.

"What Gabriella?" Taylor asked glaring at her friend which caught Gabriella off guard.

"Is it about finals coming up? Is it work?" Taylor sighed looking anywhere but in Gabriella's direction. "Taylor I can't help you if you don't say something-"

"We broke up!" Taylor snapped, though the halls were clearing so no one heard.

"Who?" Gabriella asked hoping maybe she heard wrong.

"Me and Chad, we broke up Christmas Eve. There I said it." Taylor started walking away tears forming in her eyes. Gabriella stood there in place letting the information sit in her brain. Then it clicked and she rushed after Taylor stopping her again. This time her friend had tears rolling down her brown cheeks.

"What Gabriella?" Taylor asked trying to keep it together but it obviously wasn't happening. Gabriella just pulled her into a hug and let Taylor cry not caring that they were late for first hour. This was more important.

When they pulled apart a while later Gabriella asked the golden question. "Why did you break up?"

"He found out."

"You told him?" Gabriella asked her eyes becoming large and Taylor shook her head.

"No, Brady did."

* * *

"So are we going to try and talk to Chad?" Gabriella asked Taylor as they walked to lunch.

"No, he won't even look at me." Taylor had a frown on her face. Gabriella sighed as they went down the stairs to the cafeteria.

"I don't think what you did was that bad...I mean it was bad. It just wasn't as bad as it could be. You and Chad are perfect for each other. You can't let something you did when you were 16 get in the way. I mean we all do stupid things at 16." Gabriella said knowing she had a few things in her closet to hide.

"Like what? What could be worse than that?" Taylor asked stopping and looking at Chad who was in line with Troy.

"Well look at me. Troy and I had sex when I was 16, right after that I missed my period. I thought I was pregnant but I didn't tell anyone. I went to the clinic and took a test and thankfully it came up negative. I never told Troy." Gabriella confessed getting a look from Taylor.

"Wow, that's life altering. What would you have done if you had been -"

"Abortion. I wouldn't want to ruin things for him...or have my dad hate me." Gabriella said with a shrug.

"Wow, but that still is nothing like cheating."

"I guess but it's still a secret. Want me to talk to him?" Gabriella asked. Taylor smiled shaking her head.

"Knowing you you'd end up having him in a headlock forcing him to talk to me."

"Hey if it works." Gabriella said with a smile nodding her head for Taylor to follow her to their table.

* * *

Troy watched Gabriella as she took a sip from her water bottle after their run. She was in a gray sports bra and short black shorts that showed off her legs. Her snickers were gray and neon yellow on the bottom. Her hair was pulled back in a high messy ponytail. Her whole body shined with sweat but Troy found it sexy.

"Checking me out Bolton?" Troy slowly brought his eyes back up towards her big chocolate colored eyes and grinned.

"Maybe, maybe not." Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully

"Mhm sure Bolton." Troy looked down and playing with the draw string on his shorts a moment before looking back up at her. Her eyes were laughing at him as she took another sip of water. "Come down here," She said, Troy frowned slightly before bending down so he was closer to Gabriella's height. She brought the bottle over his head and poured the contents over Troy's head giving him a sweet chill. He opened his eyes and winked at Gabriella standing straight again and opened his bottle putting it over her head and pours the water all over her.

"Thanks," Gabriella said stepping closer to her boyfriend grabbing the draw strings that he had been playing with earlier. Her fingertips tickled his skin around his hips. "You like that?" She asked huskily looking up at Troy with lustful eyes. If she knew how much simple things she did turned him on.

"Yea," Troy said trying to think of other things, they were outside his house. Gabriella brought her hands up his chest making her fingers walk. She pulled on his shoulders to make him bend down and Troy was only at her command. Once she was low enough Gabriella closed her eyes and kissed him slowly. Troy instantly went limp wrapping his arms around her his hands falling around her ass. His hands had a mind of their own back there, his left rubbing and squeezing while the right just rest with his thumb under her waistband.

As the kiss became deeper their sweaty fronts touched and Gabriella stood on her tip toes in pleasure moans when delight hit her. They separated a moment catching their breathes before slowly going at it again completely lost in each other or the fact they were outside Troy's house, or that his parents and cousin had just pulled up.

"Oh ew! That is just disgusting! Troy you're all sweaty!" Troy groaned as Gabriella pulled away with a laugh moving from her boyfriend a blush rising on her cheeks.

"How can you kiss him?" Bridget Troy's cousin continued looking at Troy in disgust.

" Bridget leave them alone," Lucille said with a smirk.

"Lucille, Bridget has a point; we may have to keep a sharper eye on these two." Jack said eyeing Troy and Gabriella as they awkwardly picked up their water bottles. "And poor Mrs. Jenkins sure is having a time looking out that window." Jack continued waving at the elderly lady across the street who shook her head before closing her certain.

"Uh we're just going to uh go -" Troy started looking at Gabriella

"Shower to freshen up." Gabriella finished getting a raised eyebrow from Jack, Lucille and Bridget.

"NO!" Troy and Gabriella said in unison

"Not- not together...we meant -"

"Seperately..." They looked at each other with a blush before heading for the house in a rush.

"I'll shower in my parents room..."

"I'll use yours..." They stood there in the hallway kind of awkward before smiling and without a word kissing each other.

* * *

"Hey," Troy said walking into his room to see Gabriella in his shorts and a t-shirt obviously not wearing a bra.

"Hi," She responded seeming deep in thought. Troy frowned closing the door and tossing his towel in his hamper before crawling on the bed next to Gabriella.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked laying his head on a pillow grabbing Gabriella's wet hair wrapping it around his finger.

"Chad and Taylor broke up, did you know that?" Gabriella said after being silent for a few moments.

"What? Why?" Troy asked obviously shocked.

"Taylor cheated on him." Troy was silent letting this run in his head.

"Taylor? Cheated?"

"Yea,"

"What? Why?"

"She heard that Chad had made out with Courtney."

"Courtney? I thought we got rid of that one?" Troy said still confused.

"Yea well Taylor was mad; we went to this party with Shar. She made out with this guy and well yea. Brady knew."

"Wait. What the fuck does Brady have to do with this?" Troy asked putting his arm over his eyes trying to stay focused on the information he was getting.

"He told Chad, Christmas Eve."

"Damn. That bastard how does he know?" Troy said. Gabriella sat there and thought through what she planned to say next. Finally she decided some things could stay quiet.

"No clue,"

**Finals Day**

Gabriella walked down the hall towards the library since students aren't allowed in the halls during finals period. Though rules are always meant to be broken, just make sure you have a reason to do so.

"Taylor?" Gabriella bent down slightly trying to get a look at the girl sitting on the floor in front of the trophy case with the basketball trophy.

"Hi," She looked up at Gabriella with tear stained cheeks obviously not having a good day. Gabriella looked around the hallway and sat down next to her best friend.

"Tay I –"

"You know the worst way to miss someone?" Taylor asked rhetorically, Gabriella shook her head allowing Taylor to continue as more tears came to her eyes. "When you're sitting right next to them, and you know you can't have them. It hurts like hell, and there's nothing you can do especially when that person won't even give you the time of day."

"Chad still won't –"

"NO! And it hurts Gabriella!" Taylor looked at Gabriella with this heartbroken look that made Gabriella want to cry herself even though she fought against it. "I can't even breathe anymore. It's like someone took one of my lungs out and every time I see Chad a piece of my one lung dies. That leaves me with no air and it hurts, right here." Taylor sobbed touching the place over her heart. Gabriella listened silently as her friend vented tears rolling down her own cheeks.

"I swore I would never get attached to a guy, I mean I've seen what it does to people. I swore Chad was just a guy I had around to kiss and make out with and just have to show off. I mean think about it, I'm not into PDA, I try and not seem interested and I hate the little things he does. Like those damn shirts he wears, where the hell do you buy a shirt that has a donkey on it and says '_Take Away the Jack, and Just Give Me Some Ass_'? And his table manners are just horrid! He isn't teachable, and he's always trying to crack jokes when there's a time to be funny and a time to learn. There are other things I know but…what about that basketball? I mean what's with that…" Taylor sobbed harder clutching her hands to her chest. Gabriella watched her before wrapping an arm around Taylor's shoulders and pulled her close allowing her to rest her head.

She let her cry as loud as she wanted, as much as she wanted. Gabriella cried with her staring forward thinking many things but mainly how things weren't supposed to be like this. Taylor and Chad were always okay; they always had it together and hardly ever had a serious fight. They weren't her and Troy; the two who kept their love private in fear that maybe it wouldn't work out. Yet Gabriella is the one sitting here with a heart necklace on her neck and a boyfriend to go home to. Taylor didn't deserve this, she didn't, and neither did Chad.

"I want to hate him," Taylor spoke up after the long silence. "I want to get on Facebook and write a note tagging all of my friends telling Brady's secret. I've actually set it up and everything but when it comes to publishing it…I just can't. I'm not that type of person –"

"That's a good thing," Gabriella said her voice breaking.

"But I want to, I should I have ever right to! I mean that was the deal right? I'll keep your blackmail if you keep mine. Right?" Gabriella pulled Taylor closer.

"Taylor I'm not good at this…girl stuff but sometimes it takes heart break to learn what we want and need in life." There was silence.

"I need to breathe. I need Chad; I need him Gabriella, so bad."

And they stayed there, crying about the love from guys. Taylor was crying over Chad, Gabriella over her dad.

* * *

"How were finals?" Gabriella looked up at the door of her bedroom and saw a stranger standing there leaning against the doorframe. Gabriella stayed looking another moment before looking back at her laptop.

"Fine," She replied shortly.

"Oh come on Sport, I'm sure they were great at least." Awkward silence came after but Gabriella did her best to ignore her dad. "Listen why don't we go to the game this weekend? You and I like old times."Gabriella looked up at her father and opened her mouth fully ready to say no.

"Yea, that'd be…fun." Alex grinned and walked over to Gabriella his arms spread making her think he was going to hug her. Gabriella smiled and stood up opening her arms to hug her dad but he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and used his right hand to mess up her hair. Something you'd do with your best friend…or son. Gabriella backed away looking down at the ground.

"I can't wait! You know the team has missed you coming around campus. We'll have a guy's night afterwards." This caught Gabriella's attention, sure she used to live for guys nights but the thought of it just made her cringe a little for some reason. She wrapped her left arm around her waist and used her right hand to grab the heart around her neck that one reminder that she was a girl.

"That..that sounds like…fun." She forced out trying to seem excited and considering her father knows nothing about her, he didn't notice the lie. He grinned and walked out of the room and back downstairs.

Gabriella stayed in that spot looking where her father was last standing. This had been a long day of trying to be the hero for everyone when she's having problems at home. Tears started to sting her eyes and blur her vision. Maybe she needed a guy's night, she'd been crying like such a girl forever and that's not something Scabs does. It's just not something Scabs does.

* * *

Gabriella stood at the front door of a house she hadn't been to in a while nervous but knowing this needed to be done. The door opened to reveal just the person she was looking for.

"Hey Scabs…what's up?" Chad asked looking at Gabriella through the screen door. Gabriella looked at him a moment before walking over to a bench that was on his front porch.

"We need to talk, _now_." Gabriella looked away from him before he could see the tears in her eyes. Chad watched her before turning back into the house letting his mom know he'd be outside talking.

"What's up?" He asked cautiously walking over to her sitting on the railing of the porch.

"A lot," Gabriella said her voice catching on a sob, she covered her face and Chad just watched not moving but not leaving either.

"Gabriella –"

"You know I love you right?"

"I love you too but –" Gabriella held up her hand for him to stop, she had some things to get off her chest.

* * *

**Hehehehehe. I LOVE it! yes for once I loved a chapter! (:  
Oh and guys follow me on twitter and tumblr if you haven't already. **

**xoxo Zoe **


	15. Chapter 15

**In tradition of my birthday here's an update. Also in warning the end is total influence from some Zanessa events from last night (;**

* * *

"He doesn't get it," Gabriella started wiping her eyes as some tears fell. Chad frowned from his spot on the railing of his porch. He had never seen Gabriella cry, well not so openly at least. This was something new for him to see, he realized at this moment that she was figuring out who she was instead of being like her friends.

"Who doesn't get it?"

"My dad," She replied bitterly looking at her hands in frustration. Even expressing her anger for her father is harder than she thought it would be in the beginning.

"Oh," was Chad's soft reply. Gabriella looked over at her friend, her best friend. Chad isn't the one who likes to sit and have heart to hearts with you unless you're talking about the new drafts picks in basketball.

"He doesn't seem to think I'm a…girl. I'm simply the son he'll never have. He doesn't get it."

"Does he know about you and…" Gabriella shook her head softly,

"No he doesn't know about me and Troy, I want to tell him but I just…don't know how." Gabriella said wiping her eyes again since tears wouldn't stop falling.

"Well you are a girl, it's pretty obvious." Chad said giving her a smile.

"I know that, but – Chad will you be honest with me?" Gabriella looked up at Chad with big shinning brown eyes. He nodded giving her his full attention. Drawing a breath Gabriella asked hesitantly.

"I'm – I'm not Scabs anymore, am I?" she whispered as if scared to put the words out in the air. As if saying it and admitting it would make it official. Chad sighed and looked over at the basketball hoop that was over his garage. He thought back to how Gabriella was and how she is now, crying on his porch. But Gabriella hadn't been Scabs for a long time, though he was sure she didn't think he noticed things but he did.

_Flashback_

"_If I had a quarter for every time a girl asked Troy for his number, I'd be a very wealthy man," Zeke said as they all walked towards Chad's house after basketball practice. _

"_I think we'd all be pretty wealthy." Chad said with a laugh shoving his best friend who was turning red from the attention._

"_Crystal isn't my type how many times do I have to say this?" Troy defending looking back at his friends with a still red face. _

"_Oh sure, little Troyikins doesn't love his little Crystikins." Jason, Zeke and Chad said making kissing noises. Gabriella laughed from behind them catching Troy's attention but he quickly moved his eyes back to his friends._

"_You are all assholes." They laughed clearly amused._

"_Come on Troy just take the girl to the 8__th__ grade dance." Chad said getting back to the subject at hand. _

"_That would mean I'd have to call her," Troy said making a face._

"_Exactly man, maybe even get some lovin," Jason said with a nudge. _

"_I don't know, Gabriella is the only girls number I want, and I have it already so…" Troy said awkwardly not looking back at Gabriella though Chad did. Gabriella looked different, her arms were wrapped around her stomach and her face was turning pink. She was trying not to smile. Chad had seen that look a few times before mostly when girls were talking to Troy, but they were girls this is Scabs. Chad looked at Troy who was pushing Jason for something he had said as they turned into Chad's driveway. Looking back at Gabriella he noticed her looking at Troy as if admiring him. Though as quick as the look was there it was gone along with the blush and she looked like Scabs again. _

"_Yea you're going to need that number to call me everyday to remind me how I beat your butt in basketball." Gabriella said tossing her backpack on the lawn and taking the basketball in Chad's hands and running to make a perfect layup. Chad stood there stunned, but didn't think about it too much before joining in the game. _

"You aren't but that's okay, I'll just call you something else."

"No," Gabriella said quickly shaking her head. "You should call me that, it's your name for me."

"No it's my name for the old you." Gabriella looked down defeated playing with her hands. Chad sighed figuring he must have said the wrong thing. "Look, you're changing Gabriella, you're becoming your own and that's a great thing. I think the new you needs a name too." She nodded softly "Until I think of one you'll be Scabs," Gabriella lit up smiling at her best friend.

"How are we going to convince my father of that though?"

"Just talk to him." Sighing Gabriella looked towards the basketball hoop.

"Easier said than done."

"I know Gabriella but if you talk something out with someone, you'll realize that there are two sides to every story."

"Like you and Taylor –"

"Gabriella –"

"No Chad you need to listen to her. She really didn't do anything that was that bad. Really she didn't. She loves you and you know it!" Chad scoffed rolling his eyes.

"She has a fucked up way of showing it."

"Chad don't be a dick,"

"I'm not! She's the one who fucked up," Chad snapped glaring at Gabriella.

"So what we all fuck up! Trust me Taylor loves you with everything she has. She's guarded you know that. She doesn't let people in you know that. She tries not to be attached to people because she knows she wants to go places that none of us are going to be able to follow with. But guess what you are the only exception."

"Oh please,"

"I'm serious! She could find another friend like me and Shar, seriously she can and she will. She'll write on our walls on Facebook every month and say how we need to catch up. But she'll make other friends. She won't find another you. She loves you more than you could possibly know Chad."

"I know that okay,"

"Then why are you being a fucking asshole?" Gabriella demanded glaring at her best friend who seemed to be fighting some inner demons of his own.

"Maybe this is better for us, to just quit now. I mean get used to not being together –"

"You sound like a tard Chad,"

"I'm serious. You don't think I don't think about what it'll be like when Taylor goes to one of those smart ass schools? I think about it every day. I'll miss her every day. I'll think about her every second. I know we're the last people that anyone would put together. But it works, everything that I'm not, she is." Chad looked down with a frown, Gabriella smiled softly.

"Maybe you should tell her that." Gabriella said.

"I don't know if she'll talk to me –"

"She's probably waiting by the phone." Gabriella said honestly, Chad looked over at Gabriella and smiled a chuckle coming from his lips.

"I'll call her later. But Brady said something else when he told me." Gabriella looked away becoming nervous of what was about to be said.

"Oh really?"

"Yea he said your secret was the money shot. What did he mean?" Gabriella bit her lip new tears coming to her eyes. She knew she'd have to address it sometime but never did she want to.

"Uh, the night of the party we were a little out of it. I left my phone on the kitchen counter." Chad frowned in confusion not understanding what his best friend was saying.

"Oooohhhkay," He said waiting for her to continue. She took in a sigh sitting sideways to pull her knees up resting her chin there and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Brady found it and…told me to come get it the next day." Gabriella said her voice suddenly emotionless and hard.

"I don't understand –"

"It's what was on the phone Chad." Gabriella said tears coming down her cheeks faster than they had earlier. Chad looked down knowing whatever was coming next wasn't something he'd want to hear but she's his best friend, like his sister so he was there for her. He'd beat the living shit out of Brady later. Clearing his throat Chad replied

"What was on the phone exactly?" Gabriella didn't say anything for a while. She turned her head looking out at Chad's lawn and down the street some placing her left cheek on her knees. She didn't want to see his face when she told him. She can imagine it'd be the same as Taylor's.

"There was a picture," She started her voice failing her though she tried to stay strong. "They were from when I was 14…maybe 15. I was watching this show…How to Look Good Naked." Gabriella stopped and laughed bitterly at the memory. "I was getting boobs and my ass was larger than it had been before. And I thought I was hideous and I hated myself, I had no one to talk to or anything. I always felt awkward and didn't want to confess that to Lucille or Shar and Tay. I watched this episode, it was with some girl that I related to and I did like the show and I took a naked pic." Chad's eyes shot at Gabriella as she cried harder though trying to hold it in. "I didn't mean for him to see the pics I mean they were for my own reasons. I never sent them to anyone; Troy doesn't even know they exist. I did it for myself and no one was supposed to see those pictures. They were private." She finished in a whispered trying to catch her breath. Chad hopped off the railing and sat next to Gabriella getting her attention. Chad smiled sadly and opened his arms for her. She let a sob out and fell into his arms helplessly.

"Chad you have to believe me, I wouldn't do something like that for no reason. I mean I was young and stupid I didn't know any better. That picture if he leaks it will be out there forever and – and there would be nothing that I could do about it." Chad rubbed her arm and held her tighter.

"I'll beat his ass before he can even think of doing that." Chad said furious with Brady at the moment. "What's his secret anyway?" Chad asked very curious as to what was such a big deal. Gabriella sighed pulling away and wiping her eyes. Chad looked at her in concern but she shook her head.

"Two wrongs won't make a right. I'm not telling I'm sorry," Gabriella said looking at her hands. Chad looked at her a moment ready to say something but refrained and nodded.

"It's okay I probably wouldn't want to know right now. Wait til I tell Hoops."

"Don't Chad you know how Troy is." Gabriella said a light smile on her face as her tears dried up.

"Exactly why he should know, he won't even let Brady live if he knew –"

"Which is exactly why we won't tell him. I mean what fun would Troy be if he was behind bars?" Gabriella pointed out, Chad thought for a moment before nodding.

"You're right, orange was never his color," Gabriella giggled shaking her head.

"Seriously though, I don't want him to know,"

"Gabriella he's my best friend, he'd kill me after he killed Brady because I knew and didn't tell him."

"I know I just, this isn't one of those things you want to tell your boyfriend. I mean 'Hey babe listen there's this guy and he has a picture of my naked. I know you should be the only one seeing me naked but…oops." Gabriella gave Chad a look that said 'get-real'. Chad chuckled

"I get your point. I'd hate to have that conversation with Taylor." Chad said a smile on his face.

"She's going to be so happy when you call." Gabriella said knowing what he was thinking.

"I know, I am going to be happy when I call too." Chad said lightly. Gabriella wiped her eyes another time just to make sure all of the tears were gone.

"Tell me something," Gabriella said suddenly breaking the comfortable silence that had come over them.

"What?"

"Why is Jason being such a dick around me." Chad laughed instantly looking away with a smile on his face. Gabriella glared at him and punched his arm. "I'm serious I mean come on! He won't even look at me."

"Gabriella you're pretty smart right?" Gabriella looked at Chad with a blank expression not getting what he was saying.

"Uh sure I mean yea, but I don't get – "

"Jason's problem is pretty obvious if you just think about it."

"But Chad –"

"No Gabriella, if it's obvious enough for me to know then I think you should be able to get it." Gabriella frowned shifting position on the bench. Chad looked down at her with a smirk on his face but Gabriella ignored him. Sighing Gabriella leaned her head on his shoulder a sweet smile on her face.

"I am closer to meeting my mom."

"Oh really?"

"Yea I mean not really but we have her name. Taylor's had a lot of free time so she gave it to me."

"Really…what's her name?"

"Amelia Guillermo, but that's all we know." Gabriella said simply with a shrug. Chad nudged her getting her attention.

"That's more than you knew before." Gabriella smiled nodding just as her phone went off. Sighed she moved from Chad who watched her carefully and pulled out her phone.

"It's Troy," She said smiling at Chad who nodded before standing.

"I should go and call Tay anyways." Chad said smiling at Gabriella as she picked up her phone before he stepped back in the house.

"Hey," Gabriella said standing up and heading down the driveway of her best friend's house feeling … better.

"Hey babe, where are you? I just was at your house and your dad said you're out…" Gabriella giggled at the concern in his voice.

"I was at Chad's talking to him about Taylor and himself. Now I'm walking back home." Troy sighed on the other end of the phone and looked out the window of his bedroom and frowned.

"It's pretty dark, I'm coming to get you." Troy said jumping off his bed grabbing his keys and wallet before leaving his room.

"Troy it's not that dark…Chad doesn't live that far –"

"Gabriella by the time you reach Main it'll be pitch dark. You know they don't have street lights out there." Gabriella laughed at his concern but decided to backtrack to Chad's mailbox when she heard Troy's engine start.

"I think that's a bit of sarcasm, the sun has just started setting so it's still pretty light out."

"Gabriella."

"I know," She said with a laugh. "I'll be at the mailbox, so hurry up Bugs." Troy chuckled.

"Okay I will,"

-x-

"Well, well, well look what I found," Gabriella rolled her eyes getting into Troy's truck and closing the door before putting on her seat belt.

"Hardy har harrr," She said with a chuckle.

"Well don't you just look good enough to eat?"

"What's wrong with you?" Gabriella asked laughing clearly amused with Troy's behavior. Troy just smiled looking from the road to her.

"I'm just saying you look especially beautiful today." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Have you been eating pink jelly again?" Troy laughed shaking his head.

"No I haven't, but I've missed you, I really have missed you." He said with this twinkle in his eyes. Gabriella looked over at him slowly and smirked shaking her head slowly.

"You have no shame do you?" Gabriella said

"Nah, I don't. So_ are you going out tonight?_"

"No I think I'm staying in, with this guy,"

"Oh really?"

"Yea he's pretty hot," Gabriella said nonchalantly.

"Well let's not keep him waiting."

-x-

Gabriella laid on Troy's bed as she waited for him to come from the kitchen. She pulled her shirt off and walked over to Troy's drawer in her bra and some jeans. She rummaged around until she found one of his white beaters and quickly put it over her head going back to lay on the bed. She cuddled into her pillow thinking over what had happened with her and Chad and simply smiled. He was her best friend no matter what, he had her back.

"Hey you," Troy said walking into the room and kicking the door closed. Gabriella smiled from her positon.

"Hi to you too," Gabriella replied softly.

"My parents just left," Troy said softly going and sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at her. She smiled shyly looking at him with big brown eyes.

"Good, they deserve a night to themselves."

"And so do we." Troy said leaning down ever so slowly. Gabriella tried not to smile as she wrinkled her nose. Troy let their noses touch for a moment before giving her a soft kiss. Nothing too forceful and over-barring just a sweet kiss that said everything he'd ever want to say, but couldn't think of a way to make it sound okay.

Gabriella smiled as they pulled apart. They looked at each other as if looking for some changes to have come. Reaching up Gabriella cupped Troy's face letting his stubble tickle her palms and fingertips giving her a thrill that made her shiver. She looked at his chin and his lips and his nose then his eyes. She kissed him again, this one lasting longer than the last one had but was just as powerful. Troy moaned putting a cage around her with his arms moving further onto the bed.

Straddling her waist Troy's hands moved down to the hem of her shirt and slowly pushed it up. He cupped her waist tracing the curve of her stomach carefully as if molding clay. When he reached her bra he wasted no time reaching back and snapping the hook letting her bra bounce out free. They pulled away for air and Gabriella pulled her top off along with her bra laying back down as Troy cupped her face this time letting his mouth meet hers.

Her hands wandered around getting under his gray tshirt rubbing up against the muscles of his back giving him shivers of pleasure. She pulled the shirt up and they pulled apart as to pull it off fully. Troy looked down at Gabriella's breast and smiled appreciatively before meeting her neck a sudden hunger there. He latched his mouth to her neck in a heartbeat making Gabriella moan in delight as she fought to get his belt buckle undone.

"Fuck it," Troy said jumping from Gabriella leaving her confused. He looking down at her jeans and quickly fiddled with the belt buckle before undoing the button and grabbed the bottom of the jeans and pulled the pants off throwing them to the side. He undid the button on his and let them drop stepping out of them easily as he pulled her underwear down hastily. They made eye contact for a moment before troy pulled down his boxers revealing how hard it was for him to just look at her naked.

He got on top straddling her again though a little lower than before. He kissed her lips, then chin, then throat, then the area in between her breast. While her attention was there his right hand moved down to a certain area of her body and pushed two of his fingers into her swiftly making her gasp in surprise. She cupped his face and moved her hands to run her fingers through his hair.

Troy's lips moved lower soon kissing the area of her pantyline and daringly letting his tongue touch the area.

"Troy," Gabriella said weakly

"Shhh," Troy said pulling his fingers out of her and moving his mouth down. Then Gabriella felt his tongue-

"TROYY!" She screamed in ecstasy

-x-

"You are evil," Gabriella said cuddling into Troy's side trying to stay warm.

"I know but you enjoyed it, we needed it. All of these finals and stuff we needed it." Troy said kissing her head and pulling her closer as he felt her shiver.

"We should do this kind of thing 3 times a week, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." Troy chuckled rubbing her arm soothingly.

"Okay babe whatever you say." Troy said with a chuckle as Gabriella yawned at his side.

"I say a lot of things though."

"I know," He replied softly Gabriella tried to keep her eyes open.

"You know my favorite thing to say?"

"No, what?"

"I love you Troy,"

"I love you too Gabriella,"

* * *

**Zac is a PIMP for if you all didn't know. I mean tipping his GF while she sang Out Tonight total pimp move.  
Which is why i had the line in the chapter with Troy asking Gabriella if she's going out tonight? Hehe.**

**xoxo Zoe **


	16. Chapter 16

_Fast Forward 2 Months – March_

"I look stupid," Gabriella mumbled as she sat in the front seat of Troy's truck. Troy turned and looked at her.

The dress she was wearing stopped a few inches above her knees showing off her killer legs. She was wearing a North Face jacket over the floral print dress. Her hair was down in curls with a thin grey headband in her hair.

"You're beautiful," Troy said giving Gabriella a look that told her he wasn't lying. A slow smile came to adorn her face making the corners of her eyes wrinkle in happiness.

"Shut up!" She squealed reaching over and hitting his arm playfully.

"I'm serious," Troy said while laughing as Gabriella opened her door forcefully getting out of the truck. Troy quickly followed grabbing her back pack before closing his door.

"Whatever Bugs, I just think you enjoy seeing me in this dress." Gabriella teased walking around the front of the truck to meet her boyfriend. He looked her up and down as if really trying to decide if he liked the way she looked.

"I think you look hot," he said huskily moving closer to her petite body leaning down to her ear and whispered "Want to come back home free period?" He nipped her ear gently making her jump in surprise.

"Troy stop it," She pushed him away grabbing her back pack putting it on her shoulders and started for the entrance to East High. Troy laughed reaching out and grabbing her arm, before she got too far, and pulled her back into his arms.

"Where's my kiss?" He asked. She rolled her eyes standing on her tip toes, he grinned, and met her the rest of the way letting the kiss go deeper than planned. Gabriella groaned pulling away as the bell sounded through the parking lot saying that first period was over.

"Troy," She said trying to break the kiss though Troy was eager to continue.

"I have to," Gabriella gripped his arm to stay steady as he started kissing her neck. "I need to go Troy,"

"Be late,"

"Troy,"

"A quickie?"

"No,"

"Please, you'll enjoy it…"

"No," Gabriella said weakly as he kissed behind her ear. "NO," She said again gaining composure. Troy pulled back laughing clearly amused with the fact she was vulnerable under his touch.

"I hate you," She yelled with a smile on her face before stomping towards the entrance.

"I love you too babe!" Troy called out watching as she walked her skirt swaying along with her as she walked showing her legs. He licked his lips knowing he'd have to find a way to get her to come to his house or something before she left with the Decathlon team. Once she was inside he got in his truck again as headed back home.

-x-

"Well look who decided to dress up." Sharpay said as Gabriella rushed towards her seat in their history class.

"Shut up," Gabriella warned pushing her hair from her eyes as she tried not to pay attention to the students watching her.

"Where's Bolton? Isn't he supposed to be in this class?"

"Shar you know Troy is sick," Sharpay rolled her eyes dramatically leaning over towards her friend.

"Yea Bolton is sick, and I'm fucking Ashley Tisdale." Sharpay said giving Gabriella a 'give me a break' look. Gabriella laughed giving Sharpay a good look over

"You do kind of look like her –" Sharpay gasped hitting Gabriella on the arm.

"I'll act like you didn't say that. You look cute though, you're glowing. Morning sex is the best isn't it." Gabriella opened her mouth to reply but caught on to what Sharpay was doing and just turned glaring at her.

"Hardy har harr,"

"You love me." Sharpay said blowing her a kiss.

Gabriella looked around at all of the people in her class watching her. She wasn't a shy person really in a way she was really out there. Attention like this wasn't her thing though; it was Sharpay's type of thing. As she looked at her desk, trying to avoid eye contact with others, she wished that Troy wasn't still sick and could be here to smile at her and tell her that class would be over before she knew it.

When that class did end word had spread through the school that Gabriella was wearing a dress. Everyone in the hall stopped to watch her as she walked by, like she was some kind of display. Some of her friends, who were guys, also did a double take when they saw her. Gabriella Montez in a dress was something a lot of people thought they'd never live to see.

-x-

"I shouldn't have made you come." Taylor said as soon as the group stepped off the bus. Gabriella rolled her eyes trying to cover up to feelings she had inside.

"Taylor it's fine, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Gabriella you know Brody wouldn't miss an opportunity like this to get to you. We've avoided him thankfully all of basketball, well pretty much," Taylor bit her lip looking around as the group headed for the doors of West High. Gabriella shivered as she walked through the door that Martha Cox was holding open.

A lot had changed with Gabriella over the last 2 months, she not only let go but built a shield. She started acting more like a girl wearing clothes that actually fit her. This took many trips to the mall trying everything that Sharpay gave her on and spending all of the money from her checks. In the end it was worth it, Gabriella felt like she was more herself in many ways though still the way she was. Chad knowing about her pictures made things more real making her build a shield around herself at times. Brody could leak them or he could still have them or he could just have deleted them a long time ago and is just being a jackass. Gabriella didn't know which the case was but she didn't want to find out any time soon.

"Taylor it's going to be fine. I'm only an alternate on the Decathlon team so how would he know I'm here?" Gabriella pointed out trying to ease her own mind and not only Taylors.

"Good point," Taylor said though not seeming convinced.

The group moved through the empty halls towards the room they would be competing in. Gabriella noticed a poster of Brady on the wall dribbling the ball glaring at the guy blocking him. It was Troy. The rivalry was something you'd know about even if it was your first day at this school. Entering the classroom where the competition was held Gabriella released a breath she didn't know was being held when she didn't recognize any of the faces in the crowd.

-x-

"We won, we won, we wooooonnnn." Taylor and Gabriella sang as they were the last of their group to leave the room.

"Who's awesome?" Taylor said looking at Gabriella

"We're awesome!" She replied jumping up and down with her best friend.

The two continued to celebrate outside the classroom as people started to exit. Their teammates headed back towards the bus while Taylor and Gabriella walked behind them still dancing to their victory.

"We really shouldn't celebrate like this…" Taylor said only getting a sarcastic laugh from Gabriella

"We beat those losers by a ton so I say we have a dance party. Dance it out Taylor, dance it out." Taylor threw her head back letting a loud laugh out as she danced silly with her friend.

"Wow," they both slowed their motions looking over towards where the voice came from.

Gabriella rolled her eyes when she came face to face with Brady himself. Taylor snarled at him, neither of them wanted anything to do with him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Taylor asked first making Brady look at her.

"Just wanted to speak with Montez – I mean Gabriella," Brady said sweetly looking at the nametag Gabriella was wearing. Gabriella watched him carefully before turning to Taylor.

"Go to the bus I'll be there in a moment," Gabriella said softly shocking Taylor who looked cautiously at Brady then at her friend.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him –"

"Tay" Gabriella said interrupting her friend before she could say anything more "What's he going to do? Hit me? There are cameras and other people around." Gabriella motioned around at some of the parents who were conversing in the halls as they left the meet. Taylor looked at Brady again; he gave her a sickly sweet smile which she replied to with a glare.

"I'll be waiting at the door. Don't take forever." She said looking back over at Brady as if daring him to do something. Brady waved goodbye to Taylor as she walked away.

Once she was out of site Brady looked back down at Gabriella. They held eye contact for a while before Brady turned and started walking towards the exit at a slow pace. Gabriella sighed, silently praying she wouldn't regret this chat later, and moved falling into step with him. They were silent both just walking next to each other, not with each other, the tension high and could be cut with a chain saw. Gabriella noticed him moving closer to her as they walked and made sure to move over also as he got closer. Soon she didn't have any more room to move over without banging into the lockers.

"What?" Gabriella snapped stopping and facing him with a tired look. She dind't want to hold up the bus and leave Taylor worried. Brady laughed and looked around. Gabriella took the time to look around also and noticed that somewhere along the walk they had turned into a deserted hallway. Her heart stopped for a moment as she wondered how long they had been walking.

"I just want to talk,"

"I don't."

"Well obviously you do. You are the one who agreed to walk with me." Gabriella glared at him as he chuckled amused.

"Go to hell."

"I probably already am. Listen I just want you to know that you make a very beautiful girl," Gabriella looked away from him knowing that the statement had an underline meaning. "Though I'm sure most people know you grew up as a boy. You look so much like a girl – wow the surgery they have now a days –" Gabriella snapped her head up and pushed him as hard as she could.

"Shut the fuck up Brady. You know you shouldn't be talking!"

"Whatever he/she," He said teasing her

"I hate you!"

"I wasn't expecting to be your fucking friend!" He yelled back. Gabriella shook her head at him and tried to move past but Brady grabbed her making her stay. She struggled against him still trying to break free. Brady rolled his eyes and pinned her back against the lockers effortlessly. Gabriella winced when her head hit the locker and glared at him more.

"Listen I know,"

"Know what,"

"You told Chad," He said simply. Gabriella didn't say anything but continued to look at the boy. "So I hate you too,"

"No you can't do that, cause I didn't tell Chad your secret. I told him mine, cause I wouldn't do something so low and filthy as you. I'm not a fucking bastard."

"You may as well be, your mother gave you up when she realized what a waste you were."

"Fuck you,"

"I know you want to, I want to fuck you too," Brady said cheekily making Gabriella angrier. He was playing with her emotions.

"Let me go," She demanded pushing against his hard chest. Brady shook his head.

"I want you to see something." He said holding her back with one arm as he reading in his pocket getting out his Droid. He clicked around on it and found what he was looking for and smiled at her.

"Are you ready?" He asked rhetorically. Gabriella watched as he turned the phone to face her. She looked at what he was showing her for a moment before what it was sunk in. Her eyes became wide and she shook her head slowly giving him murderous eyes.

"Don't," she hissed

"Tell Bolton and I sure as hell will without hesitation." Brady growled in a threatening voice. Gabriella swallowed hard. She looked away not wanting to give him the pleasure of seeing more of the tears fall that she was trying to hold back. Pushing him as hard as she could Gabriella moved away from him done with the useless talk they had had and started down the hall to make her way out of the school. She stopped when a thought came to her.

"You know," She said turning back to face him as she stood in front of the window the sun shining on her in a way that made even Brady take a moment to store that image in his memory. "There was a time, way back when, when we were actually…friends. All of us, I used to sit here and wonder if we could ever all be friends again. Though I don't see that ever happening again, I just have this feeling we'll regret our actions in our youth later on." Brady blinked as he listened to what she was saying. Gabriella sighed taking a step towards him letting the tears fall freely though she still looked beautiful, like a beautiful woman.

"I don't, and never will, regret taking those pictures. I know why I took them I don't need to justify myself to you. You don't have the power. I know why you took the pictures, and I admit at first I didn't care that much. I actually forgot you had them before you started putting them over my head with every step I took." She took a breath collecting her thoughts and laughed thinking about how she's actually talking to Brady after what he had just displayed. Brady watched her as she wiped away some stray tears wanting nothing more than to just maybe reach up and wipe them away himself. "I – I loved you, with my whole heart and you – you knew that. And yet you won't let me be with someone who loves me back, someone who truly loves me back. Troy, I always loved Troy I think. He was always there, the feelings were always there. I just never…you played with my heart. And I hate you for that I hate you for every night I foolishly fell asleep crying over you." She stepped closer to him so close they could touch. Brady locked his jaw not wanting to show emotion with her.

"You were my best friend, you were Troy's best friend, and you were Chad's best friend. But you were just like my father and I…You're the biggest jackass I've ever met in my life. I hate you, you do everything to me and I only tried to be your friend. I was stupid to even try and act like you would change for me. When we entered high school it was like everything that happened in past friendships before that was nothing. It didn't matter, any friendship we ever had didn't matter. You were from West and we were from East. We all thought that way I thought that way." Gabriella looked down at Brady's hands which were in fist and gently reached out cupping his right hand with her small hands.

"I know in the future we'll deny anything that ever was cause what has happened now is too much to go back on. Chad and Troy erased everything of our friendship from their minds years ago. I should have done the same." Gabriella looked at Brady and released a hand from cupping his fist to touch his cheek and make him look at her. She gave him a hard look filled with anger, hurt, betrayal and everything else she wanted to express.

"Everything that happens from this point on is war. If you even think of pulling something else like you did just now at that locker, I will have Troy on your ass faster than you can even think to run and hide. I'm not going to have compassion at all, you're dirt to me. Just because I look like a poor defenseless girl don't think I won't come into your room in the middle of the night and cut your fucking dick off. Try me Brady, try me. You do whatever the fuck you want with those pictures, but you had better think of the fucking price you'll pay after also." Gabriella searched his eyes making sure he understood. She backed away removing any contact she had with him and smirked at him evilly. "I loved you, but it's always been Troy, it's always going to be Troy. Nothing you release is going to change that." Gabriella then turned and walked back towards the entrance of the building where her bus was parked grinning when she heard the sound of a fist hitting the locker.

-x-

Gabriella walked up the sidewalk to her house to see the lights on meaning her father was home. She sighed knowing that when she got inside all she wanted to do was shower, put on some sweats and go to sleep not waking up until morning. She felt drain though insanely good at the same time after giving Brady a piece of her mind. She did love him at one time…like a friend, like she loved Chad never as more. Brady was at one point part of the 'gang' which is part of the reason why Gabriella had always let things slide slightly. Now he was going too far he was doing something that would be unforgivable.

When she climbed the last step on her porch she pulled her keys from her backpack and unlocked the front door. She closed the door behind her and looked around the house and sighed heading for the kitchen to grab a water before heading upstairs.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Gabriella jumped turning to find her father behind her looking at her strangly. Gabriella frowned looking down at her dress and jacket then at her father again.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" He asked with a chuckle obviously amused moving past Gabriella into the kitchen.

Gabriella stayed frozen in place not believing what she heard her father say. Though at the same time it's expected, like she had said earlier, her father and Brady were one in the same. She moved into the kitchen as her father brought his head out of the fridge and tossed her a bottled water. She caught it silently and bit her lip trying to think of what the fuck she was trying to say without saying the wrong thing.

"You never answered me Sport," Her father spoke again bringing Gabriella from her thoughts.

"Sorry?"

"Why are you wearing a dress?" He repeated looking her up and down. Gabriella shrugged turning to leave biting her tongue. As she left she heard her father say "Since when are there dresses in the Mens section?"

She froze in her spot in the hall. You could blame the fact that she happens to be getting ready to be on her cycle soon or you could blame the fact that she's on a roll today. Either way something snapped inside of Gabriella when she heard that comment. She dropped her backpack from her shoulders and tossed her water on the floor before turning on her heels to stomp back into the kitchen.

"First of all I don't shop in the mens section though I'm sure you and half the student body believe that. I also am not a guy for if you never noticed in the 17 years I've been living. I get my fucking period every 26 days. I have breasts not a fucking penis I carry the damn child! Oh and I have a boyfriend thanks for asking, it's Troy." Her father stood there shocked just staring at her.

"I'm sick and tired of you acting like I'm the boy you never had! I am supposed to be your little girl! I have to grow up! I am a woman and about damn time you realized it!" Gabriella screamed before turning leaving the kitchen and grabbing her things along the way before heading up to her room.

Gabriella slammed the door as hard as she could once she was inside her room. She screamed throwing her backpack across the room, landing on the floor near her balcony door. Her heart was going faster than it need to be and Gabriella had to release that energy. Looking around her room heatedly rushing over to her dresser opening the drawers and pulling all of the clothes out tossing them on the floor in a big pile. Reaching up on her walls she started pulling down the hats she had hung up surrounding the door of her bathroom. Everything that showed her as a boy was pulled out and ripped up and thrown on the floor.

-x-

Gabriella sat leaning against the wall looking around at her room still in the floral dress she was wearing earlier. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her throat hurt from screaming. She didn't plan on threatening Brady nor did she plan on telling her dad what he needed to hear. None of it was planned but she felt herself falling apart as she thought of all the things that could results from her actions. Her room was a mess as was her life at that moment.

Her phone vibrated suddenly making her look down to her side to see the message on the lit screen. She picked up the phone and looked at the message.

_From: Troy 3  
I heard about the meet you guys won!  
Congrats wish I was there, I'm tired tho  
so I'm going to sleep. I love you (:_

Gabriella stared at the message and looked out her window suddenly realizing how late it was and how long she had been releasing her anger. Looking back at her phone she hit reply and simply typed a reply before tossing her phone onto a small clothes pile. Taking a slow painful breath she laid down on her side using a hoodie as a pillow and cried herself to sleep.

-x-

Troy looked at his phone getting his reply from Gabriella a few minutes later.

_From: Gabriella  
I love you so much.(:_

He smiled putting his phone on his night table and cuddled with his pillow. Though somehow he felt like things we're right.

* * *

**I just don't even...I just started typing and this came out so I'm guessing my subconscious knows where this story is going.  
This chapter is dedicated to Victoria since she needs a distraction from essays. xP  
Sorry if there are mistakes or just weird parts. I have an essay due tonight that I haven't started so I am rushing. **

**Glee was EPIC I mean Britney Spears! (:**

**Oh and I made a banner for my stories if you want to check them out. **

**review? **

**xoxo Zoe **


	17. Chapter 17

Troy walked out of his room the next morning going straight for his kitchen where his mom was making pancakes. He dropped his backpack on the ground before sitting down at the table taking a sip from the orange juice that was already at his place.

"Good Morning Troy," Lucille said perkily coming over to the table and dropping three pancakes on his plate.

"Morning mama," Troy said with a smile grabbing some syrup.

As Troy began to eat his breakfast Lucille finished with the sausage that she was cooking when he walked in. The sound of the coffee maker was heard in the room until Lucille turned on the Today Show to see the act that was performing that morning.

"Troy I'm going to need you to run an errand for me after school," She said putting some sausage on a plate before looking over her shoulder at Troy who was busy eating.

"Sure,"

"Good," She grabbed the plate and moved over towards the table and placed 3 sausages on his plate getting a thank you smile from her son. "You need to run by Chad's house and get some books from Monica for me."

"That's all?"

"No I also need you to go by the grocery store and pick up some food. I left the list by your keys so you don't forget it."

"Alright mama," She nodded satisfied before going back over to the stove.

"Oh and Troy?"

"Yea?"

"Take Gabriella with you, we don't need you getting off track." Troy laughed a smile gracing his face as thoughts of his girlfriend flooded his mind.

"Yes mama,"

-x-

Walking into East High Troy smiled at all of the people saying hi to him. This was normal routine for Troy since he wasn't going to act like he wasn't the most popular guy in school. He knew this and sometimes used it to his advantage. He knew most of the girls in the school thought he was attractive, of course he was only attracted to one girl in particular.

"Yo, Hoops!" Chad ran over to his friend with a smile on his face and basketball in hand.

"What's up?" Troy asked looking at Chad as they walked in step together.

"Nothing but track meeting after school."

"Shit," Troy said under his breath reaching in his pants pocket quickly thankful to feel a piece of paper in there. He sighed in relief getting a confused look from Chad.

"What?"

"I thought I forgot the shopping list my mom gave me."

"Gotcha," Chad said giving him an understanding look as they turned into another hall on their journey towards their lockers.

"Yea I'm going to your house after the meeting I guess,"

"Why?"

"Your mom borrowed a book from mine I guess," Troy said with a shrug.

"Troy," came a chorus of greetings from the basketball team who all had their lockers by each other. The team decided to change their lockers sophomore year to have more team bonding. Though really they had it that way so that hallway was the Varsity Basketball team's hall, enter at your own risk.

Walking to his locker Troy put in his combination and opened the locker placing his back pack inside on a hook. He ran a hand through his hair thinking over what classes he had that day and if he did the homework. His eyes wandered over to the picture of Gabriella that he had recently put in his locker that was just her. He smiled looking at the picture that had been taken that summer when they were at the pool. Gabriella was in a bikini sitting on a chair wearing a pair of his sunglasses and smiling at the camera.

"We should go to the gym for free period," Chad said brining Troy from his drifting thoughts.

"Yea, yea man we should –" Troy looked back at the picture then at Chad "Just, where's Gabriella?" Troy asked getting a shrug from Chad.

"Yo Zeke, have you seen Scabs?" Chad called out looking over Troy's shoulder. Zeke shook his head walking over.

"Nah, Shar said she skipped today with Taylor." Troy and Chad did a double take looking at Zeke as if he had lost his mind.

"Taylor skipped school?" They both exclaimed before sharing a look knowing neither of them would be going to the gym free period.

-x-

"You seriously know how to trash a room huh?" Taylor teased after they had been cleaning Gabriella's room for a good hour.

"I know, I was emotional…everything just had to go." Gabriella said with a sigh looking around at the still messy room. Taylor chuckled shaking her head.

"Yea well most of this stuff thankfully won't be saved." She said tossing things in the garbage bag she was holding. Gabriella glared at her picking a pillow up off the floor and throws it at Taylor.

"HEY!" She yelled grabbing another pillow and throwing it at Gabriella soon starting a war. They both grabbed anything near them and started chucking it at the other though making sure the item could cause damage.

Gabriella jumped on the bed throwing things down at Taylor who was screaming trying not to get hit. This took Gabriella's mind off of everything that had happened last night. When she called Taylor asking her if she would skip school and help her clean she was sure she'd have to ask someone else but Taylor agreed and came over at around 9 that morning. Taylor never skips school unless it's for a good reason, maybe it was something in Gabriella's voice that made her come or maybe it was just a feeling.

"Guys!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Both girls screamed hearing the voice from Gabriella's balcony. Taylor fell to the ground on a pile of clothes and Gabriella fell forward onto the ground having her foot tangled in the sheets. She landed with a loud thud wincing at the impact.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked though Gabriella just rolled her eyes in response and peeked over her bed to see Chad looking into the room. Troy was leaning on the rail with his hand to his face shaking his head. Gabriella growled as she popped up and ran over the bed to get to the door faster. When she opened the door she glared at Chad.

"You stupid big headed dick! Do you know you gave me a fucking heart attack over there! And I'm going to have bruises now from when I fell! What fucking possessed you to fucking do that?" Gabriella yelled punching Chad to make her point.

"I'm sorry; someone needed to unlock the door. So thanks sweetness," Chad winked at Gabriella and kissed her on the cheek before kicking his shoes off and carefully making his way over towards Taylor who was on the floor laughing.

Gabriella shook her head and looked at Troy who was watching her with a smirk on his face. She looked away feeling her face flush though she hoped he hadn't noticed.

"Hi," He said walking towards her and standing in the doorway with her.

"Hi," She said shyly. Troy cupped her face and smiled at her briefly before kissing her softly on the mouth. Troy pulled away breaking the kiss too soon, though considering Chad and Taylor were there it'd be awkward to continue. Troy smiled at her again pushing back a stray curl from her face.

"Skipping school Miss Montez, tsk tsk." He winked before moving into the room and taking a seat at Gabriella's desk chair. Gabriella stayed at the door a moment longer before finally closing it and looking at everyone in the room.

"Taylor it looks like we have two new recruits."

"Recruits?" Chad asked looking from Taylor to Gabriella, "Recruits for what?" Taylor motioned around the room and Chad looked as if just really realizing that the room was trashed.

"Damn girl what do you do in here?" He asked earning a slap on the arm from Taylor.

-x-

"Well I'm proud of you," Troy said after hearing the story of what all happened last night.

Taylor and Chad had left a while ago to try and make it to school for last period. While Gabriella got ready she told Troy the story of how her room ended up being totally trashed.

"Thanks," Gabriella said pulling on a pair of jeans

"Now when would be a great time for me to go and beat Brady up? How about the 13th, is that a good day for you" Troy said with a smile on his face though you could tell he was totally serious.

"Troy no fighting,"

"Come on Gabriella the guy is harassing you, you can't expect me to just sit here and do nothing." Gabriella sighed looking over at her protective boyfriend who was sitting on her bed looking all cute. She walked over to the bed and crawled on quickly being brought into his embrace.

"Listen I don't need you getting arrested or anything like that. So if I say it's okay you can, otherwise don't please." Gabriella gave him a few pecks on the lips before moving from the safety of his arms and back to getting ready.

-x-

"Troy those are not on the list!" Gabriella said as Troy dropped 3 bags of Doritos into the cart. Troy looked at her then the bags and back again innocently.

"But honey they're on sale, three for five. How can you pass something like that up?"

"Troy David –"

"Honeybunches," Troy said with a smiled moving towards Gabriella and pulling her into a hug.

"No, Troy your mother asked me to come for a reason," Gabriella said in delight not able to wipe the smile off her face. Troy laughed shaking his head,

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Troy winked before moving from Gabriella and rushing to the next isle. Gabriella stood there in shock looking to where Troy disappeared then at the cart which was totally full of things that Troy claimed his mother wouldn't find out about. Sighing Gabriella pushed the cart and went in search of her boyfriend.

Once she found Troy he already had an armful of treats in his possession and was coming towards her to put them in the cart. Gabriella laughed shaking her head and quickly turned and pushed the cart quickly to get away from Troy. Rushing away Gabriella went all the way to the frozen food and hid by the vegetables knowing this was the last place that Troy would look for her.

While she caught her breath Gabriella pulled out her phone and took a picture of the cart. It was absolutely full like you see some families have in the store but you could never imagine filling your cart that full. Or you could only dream of your mother letting you fill it that much. This is surely something that Coach wouldn't be happy to see considering Troy is supposed to be doing track this year and this isn't exactly all healthy food. Suddenly an arm wrapped around Gabriella's waist and a hand went over her mouth keeping her scream from being heard.

"Gotcha!" Troy said in husky voice that made Gabriella just want to melt into him. "thought you could get away from me did ya? Well you have me mistaken with someone else." Troy lifted Gabriella in the air effortlessly and sat her in the cart where the toddler is normally. Of course Gabriella didn't fit so her butt got stuck in the seat leaving her at Troy's command.

"Now you're going to be a good girlfriend and sit there quietly. Or else," Troy said trying to sound threatening.

"Or else what?" Gabriella pushed in amusement though still trying to get herself out of the seat.

"Or else…" Troy thought for a moment as he pushed the cart along. "Or else I won't let you have any of my food."

"Oh so scary," Gabriella said not impressed.

"You didn't let me finish," Troy said

"Oh sorry,"

"And I won't kiss you for one hour,"

"Okay I'm pretty sure we do that all the time…"

"No while we're in the same room cuddling or something touching and everything. But I won't kiss you,"

"You would not be able to do that," Gabriella said not believing his threat.

"Oh really? You think I'm weak Montez?"

"Yea actually I do, especially when it comes to me," Gabriella said very certain of herself.

"Fine then Montez it's on,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

-x-

"Your son is very persuasive," Gabriella said as she helped Lucille put the groceries away.

"I see, you got so much stuff I'm not sure we have a place for it all. What is he trying to do gain weight then lose it?" Gabriella laughed giving her a shrug

"I have no idea maybe he's hungry,"

"I feed him though, that boy is just impossible."

"Hey I'm a growing boy ladies, I need my food," Troy said coming in with the last of the bags giving his mom a kiss on the cheek before setting the bags on the counter.

"Troy you haven't had a growth spurt in months. I think you're done growing."Lucille said laughing, Gabriella couldn't help but join in when Troy gave his mother a shocked face.

"I'm hurt, I have so grown. I have grown inside and out." He said seriously making Gabriella laugh harder.

"Alright Troy just this once, next time take Taylor with you." Lucille gave Troy a smile before leaving the room. Troy shook his head before looking over at his girlfriend who was having trouble standing.

"What's so funny over there?" he walked over to her as she shook her head.

"Oh nothing! You're just so full of it,"

"Really now?" Troy stood in front of her and caged her in with his arms on either side of her.

"I thought you said no kissing?"

"Have I kissed you?"

"No but –"

"Exactly, you want a kiss though." Troy said amused

"No I don't, I was just stating…" Gabriella trailed off staring at his lips wanting to kiss him but not wanting to seem weak. His lips are so plump and soft they're hard to resist.

"Of course you were," Troy leaned forward very close to her lips. Gabriella couldn't stop the immediate reaction to close her eyes and wait for him to kiss her though that moment never occurred. Opening her eyes she saw Troy was now standing a few steps away from her with an amused look on his face as he shook his head slowly.

"No control, it's sad. I know I'm irresistible Montez, you don't have to remind me." Troy gave her a wink before leaving the room.

-x-

"He won't kiss you?"

"He won't even kiss my cheek," Gabriella said into the phone as she talked to Taylor while she was in Troy's room. She was laying on his bed while he was still in the kitchen eating. Taylor laughed from the other end of the line.

"Oh I see, well that sucks. What have you done to deserve this?"

"All I did was run from him when he was trying to put more food into the cart." Taylor laughed again obviously loving this conversation.

"Okay he's going to crack eventually I mean it's Troy. He can't keep his hands off of you and definitely can't last too long without kissing you. I mean remember that one time he missed first period and walked into Anatomy just to give you a kiss then left."

"Oh yea, I remember that…it was cute," Gabriella smiled at the memory of him walking in without a pass and backpack still on.

"It was disgusting," Taylor said

"Oh you're just mad cause Chad has never done that for you."

"If Chad did something like that I would have to question if he was drunk or not."

"True,"

"Well he's going to kiss you soon no worries. I know you're just aching to kiss him. You're aching in all the right places too I bet," Taylor teased. Gabriella gasped in shock at what Taylor had said but crossed her legs none the less.

"Taylor are _you _drunk?"

"No I'm not I'm just being honest."

"Well shut up," Gabriella said thankful no one else was hearing this conversation.

"Whatever, hey did you tell Troy about the –"

"Not yet,"

"When are you? Cause don't you think he'll be hurt knowing that me and Chad know but he doesn't?"

"Tay I get it but we've been having so much fun today I don't want to be a Debbie Downer." Gabriella pouted as she pulled at her hair. Taylor sighed obviously done with this topic.

"Fine just make sure you tell him soon. Oh Sharpay said that this weekend we're flying to New York with her mother." Gabriella frowned at this information.

"Why?" Taylor was silent a moment

"Prom…"

"Oh, Troy hasn't asked me yet…"

"WHAT? Chad has asked me already. I mean the thing is coming up sooner than you think."

"I know that. But this isn't my problem either. He is supposed to ask me."

"Yea well…he needs to hurry up." Taylor said as someone called her name in the background. "Gabs I have to go, Chad needs someone to feed him."

"Bye Tay,"

After hanging up Gabriella tossed her phone onto Troy's nightstand and waited for him to come back there. It didn't take long though since he came in a few minutes after she got off the phone.

"Hey you," He said with a smile on his face and two fortune cookies in his hands.

"Hi," Gabriella sat up and ran a hand through her head as he came and sat on the bed in front of her. He tossed the fortune cookies to the side and grabbed Gabriella's legs pulling her to him so her legs wrapped around his waist.

"You still don't want to kiss me?" Troy asked putting his hands on her waist letting them wander up her shirt.

"No," Gabriella squealed wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck.

"Liar," he said with a grin

"Fiiiine, I'm lying I want you to kiss me senseless!" Gabriella said laughing though totally serious.

"Thought so," Troy said kissing her cheek

"That's it?" Gabriella asked as he moved out of her embrace. Troy shrugged.

"Yea,"

"Rip off," Gabriella said scooting back towards the headboard crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Don't give me that look Montez, read your fortune." Troy said tossing her a cookie. Gabriella reluctantly took it and opened the wrapper.

"You first," She said like she always did when they had fortune cookies. Troy sighed opening his and cracking the cookie and smiling when he read the fortune.

"You will be getting great news in the near future." He said smiling at Gabriella giving her a light shrug. She rolled her eyes cracking hers open to reveal two fortunes inside.

"Oh this is so coming true since I got two fortunes." She said excited reading the first one.

"I'll have a tux, and you'll look very nice. The limo is rented for this splendid night." She frowned reading the first one then read the second. "I'll pick you up at eight if you'll be my date on Prom night." She stared at the fortunes for a moment tears stinging at her eyes.

When she looked up at Troy ready to say something he was holding a small bouquet of flowers and two tickets in his hand. Gabriella smiled tears rolling down her cheeks gracefully. Troy smiled at her shyly waiting nervously for her reply.

"This is the part where you give your answer…" He said softly. Gabriella moved towards him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I've never been asked to prom, so I'd love my first prom to be with you. So yes, I'd love to go to prom with you Troy." Troy smiled leaning forward and kissing her.

"I love you," He whispered against her lips making her smile as she kissed him again taking the flowers from his grasp.

"I love you too,"

* * *

**Yea here's your update. I didn't read it over so sorry for mistakes.  
Hope you enjoyed it...I know I did it was cute? Yea that's it. (; **

**review? **

**xoxo Zoe**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I apologize for not updating since last year. Things have just been crazy as I'm sure you all know. I'm also going through this whole taking sides thing and yea. Enjoy. (:**

* * *

"May I help you?" A middle aged woman with short brown hair said looking at a nervous Gabriella from her side of the counter.

"Uh, yea," Gabriella cleared her throat figuring it was now or never. "I'm Gabriella Montez I called about information on my mother –"

"Oh yes! Miss Guillermo I remember her fondly. Come on around." The woman smiled warmly at Gabriella as she moved around the counter hesitantly. The lady motioned to a chair and Gabriella sat down while she moved around looking for something.

"I'm Pat by the way. I knew your mother when she first came here.."

"Really?" Gabriella asked more interested in the information that Pat could hold.

"Yes, beautiful thing she was, a real knock out." Pat took a moment to look at Gabriella over her glasses that rested towards the end of her nose. "You look a lot like her you know. Just as beautiful if not more,"

"Thank you," Gabriella said as her face flushed in embarrassment. Pat nodded before looking through more files that were on her desk.

"Oh yes here it is. Well the only address I have is her parents. I can't guarantee that they still live here." Pat said as she copied the address on a piece of paper.

"That's fine anything will be good."

"I really hope that you can find her." Gabriella smiled thankfully taking the piece of paper from Pat.

"What was she like?" Gabriella asked in a soft whisper making Pat wonder if she'd actually heard the question.

"Well let me think," She said taking her glasses off her face looking off. Her mind wandered back to the time when Amelia Guillermo walked into the building a new assistant for one of the men upstairs. "She was full of life. She always wanted a challenge and to master it. There were never days when she came in the office with a bad attitude. She was very athletic, a great cook she made the best brownies. What else?" Pat paused for a moment before looking at Gabriella with a soft smile. "I know that she loved you, she sent me a card when she found out she was pregnant. She was so happy, she truly loved you."

"Thank you," Gabriella said with a smile standing up quickly to leave.

"No problem sweetie." Pat said watching as Gabriella rushed out of the building.

-x-

"Where were you today?" Taylor asked as she sat down on Gabriella's bed later that day.

"I had somewhere I had to go this morning. I just had to pick something up." Gabriella said avoiding eye contact with Taylor.

"Oh, okay well where'd you go?" She pressed on.

"Just this office to get something…for my dad. Boring stuff." Gabriella walked into her bathroom hoping that Taylor would drop the subject but of course she didn't.

"Well Shar will get it out of you then, she's coming over with the Prom pictures later." Taylor said flipping onto her back so she was staring at Gabriella's ceiling.

"I don't want to see the pictures, I'm sure I look horrible."

"I'm sure you look gorgeous."

"Thanks," Gabriella said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Seriously though I don't want to see them."

"You know you do, cause there's this one picture of you and Troy that is just soooo cute! It's going in the yearbook for sure."

"Please don't do that," Gabriella groaned coming out of the bathroom. Though somewhere deep inside she was excited to see the picture.

"We have to. We're saving it for next years yearbook and making sure it goes in."

"Whatever I don't care."

"Yes you do you just don't want to admit it." Taylor said moving to face Gabriella as she sat at her desk chair.

"Where's Chad?" Gabriella asked changing the subject. Taylor rolled her eyes,

"I don't know, somewhere playing basketball most likely" Taylor said before adding "Where's Troy?"

"I don't know,"

"Exactly we don't know where our boyfriends are and personally I'm okay with that."

"Same as long as they aren't doing something illegal."

"Yea right,"

"Here!" Sharpay said as she entered Gabriella's room with two boxes in her hands. One box was large and pink the other was smaller and brown.

"What's that?" Taylor asked nodding towards the boxes as Sharpay took a seat on the bed.

"Well my curious friends these are the prom pictures. This box," Sharpay held up the brown box "has pictures of everyone who was at the prom. They are dancing and posing and everything else. This box," She continued holding the pink box "Has pictures of me looking fabulous!" she said with a grin

"Of course Sharpay would have a large box filled with pictures of herself." Taylor said with a laugh.

"Did you really take that many pictures?" Gabriella asked looking at the box.

"Yes I did, I had my own personal photographer following me around. Didn't you notice?" Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other before looking at Shar and shaking their heads.

"Well there are good pictures of you two in here also. Mainly ones of us dancing in our dresses, Though Gabriella sometimes your red dress clashed with my pink one, but that's alright."

"Shar do you really need that many pictures of yourself?"

"Yea I do, I mean everyone wants to see me. From every angle too"

"You're so full of it," Taylor said shaking her head at Sharpay. "Gabriella wants to see the picture of her and Troy," Sharpay's face lit up as she opened the brown box and quickly looked through the pictures. When she came to the picture of Troy and Gabriella she smiled at Gabriella and handed the picture over to Gabriella.

Gabriella rolled her eyes taking the picture from Sharpay. Looking at the picture she instantly felt her face get hot. The picture was taken while they were dancing Troy's let hand was on the small of her back and his right hand was sneaking through the split in her dress resting on her thigh. Troy had taken his jacket off and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and his tie was off. Gabriella had her arms wrapped around his neck her fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck. Their foreheads were touching, their eyes were closed and they both wore smiles on their lips. The picture said everything that they felt about each other without saying anything at all.

-x-

"Where are you going?" Gabriella stopped her walk to the front door and turned around to see her father sitting in one of the chairs in their family room.

"Out,"

"Where is what I asked Gabriella." He said with a stern voice. Ever since their fight weeks ago he's been watching her more and more each day. He stays home more than he did before and certainly asks more questions than he ever did before. Gabriella didn't know if she should be happy he notices she has a life or annoyed.

"Taylor's" She said with a shrug.

"She was here yesterday."

"We're best friends we like to see each other as much as possible."

"Be back by 10."

"It's Saturday dad."

"Fine 10:30."

"Whatever," Gabriella mumbled before walking out of the house.

-x-

When Gabriella reached her real destination she parked across the street and just stared at the house. This is the house that could be hers grandparents home. The house was ranch style and had a beautiful garden in the front yard. The porch was large and had a swinging seat at the end along with two single seats and a small table. The house was something out of a story book and looked very welcoming even in the evening.

The answers to everything she wondered about her mother and her leaving could be answered just by walking up to the house and ringing the doorbell. Though she was too scared to even think about going and doing the deed. Sure she drove an hour just to get to the house but she could bring herself to open the door.

What if they don't live there anymore? Or what if they don't want to talk to her? She wondered to herself. These thoughts had been coming to her since she went to see Pat and got the address from her. Normally nothing scares Gabriella but this for sure did.

Not able to find the courage inside herself Gabriella started the car again and gave the house one last look before pulling off back towards home.

-x-

"I went to their house," Gabriella said as soon as Taylor opened the door to her room.

"Really? How'd it go?" She asked closing the door behind her as Gabriella sat down on her bed.

"I couldn't do it! I mean what if they weren't there."

"What if they were?"

"I'm scared,"

"Of what? The truth?" Taylor asked walking over to her shaken best friend and taking her hand as she sat down next to her.

"Yea, I guess I am." Gabriella mumbled feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, I could have gone with you. You could have told Troy he would have-"

"No this is something I have to do by myself and with no one else." Taylor nodded rubbing Gabriella's hand soothingly.

"I know, next time you'll do it." Taylor said as Gabriella wiped her eyes.

"Monday, during school I'm going to go. I need you to cover for me."

"Uh okay, why during school though?"

"My father won't be on my dick about it." Gabriella said grumpily.

"Oh yea how is that going?" Taylor asked

"I don't know things are so…"

"So what?" Taylor asked as Gabriella stood to pace the floor.

"There's so much tension! It's fucking annoying."

"Talk to him."

"I've tried that, he just doesn't get it."

"Make him get it Gabriella."

"I guess," Gabriella said walking over to the window and looking up at the sky.

"I'll cover for you though,"

"Thanks I don't need Troy trying to tag along."

-x-

Gabriella walked towards the back doors of the school that led straight to the parking lot. Today was the day she was going to ring the doorbell to the house that may or may not belong to her grandparents and she was scared out her mind. As she turned the corner towards the door she heard a voice behind her.

"Going somewhere?" Gabriella slowed her pace and she turned to Crystal Haven leaning against a set of lockers with a smirk on her face.

"No I was just going to get something from my car." Gabriella said

"Interesting. You look like you're leaving." She motioned towards Gabriella's backpack.

"Oh I was just –"

"I'm coming too." Crystal brushed past Gabriella and exited the school leaving Gabriella standing there in shock. Once she got her facts straight Gabriella followed Crystal out.

"What?"

"I'm coming. I have nothing better to do so I may as well come with you." Gabriella blinked once then again before speaking.

"But…but you hate me." Gabriella said walking towards her car. Crystal rolled her eyes following her.

"I don't hate you," Gabriella sent her a look which made Crystal laugh "Okay so I do hate you, but I hate everyone so don't feel so special butterscotch."

"Why should I let you come?"

"Because my therapist says that I should try and bond with people who I've been a bitch to in the past. This is my opportunity to make it up to you. Take it or leave it."

"Fine," Gabriella said unlocking her car and getting in. Crystal got in on the passenger side and put on her seatbelt.

"So where are we going?" She asked reaching towards the radio.

"Just this place." Gabriella said starting the car and pulling from the lot.

"Oh a mystery, I'm excited." Crystal said with a smile.

Gabriella wasn't sure what possessed her to let Crystal come along but she couldn't turn back now. They stopped to get some food shortly after they left the school. Yet it was still hard for Gabriella to believe that the same Crystal Haven who had ruined her dress at homecoming was now in her car eating a McGriddle from McDonalds. Maybe she was dreaming though she was sure that she wasn't.

Once they arrived at the destination Gabriella parked across the street as she had before and stared at the house. Crystal looked from Gabriella to the house then back at Gabriella.

"Who lives there?" She asked

"My grandparents I hope."

"You hope? Shouldn't you know?" Crystal asked confused.

"I've never met them before." Gabriella said pushing a stray curl behind her ear.

"Wait you've never met them before? And you're going to meet them today?"

"That's the plan, though you weren't exactly part of it…" Gabriella said sneaking a look at Crystal who rolled her eyes.

"Right, well why do you want to meet them?"

"Cause they may help me find my mother." Gabriella looked at Crystal to see her looking at Gabriella in shock. "She left when I was younger. Not that you care."

"Whatever, though you are not meeting your grandparents looking like that." Gabriella frowned looking down at her outfit.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Gabriella asked looking down at her jeans and hoodie.

"Well I know if I was going to meet my grandparents for the first time I'd want to look presentable. Not like I'm going to the gym." Crystal said simply.

"Well I don't have anything else," Gabriella said looking back at the house.

"What size are you?"

"I don't know a 4," Gabriella turned back to Crystal "Why?"

"Strip." Crystal said taking off her cardigan and starting to unzip her dress.

"What? Why?"

"Well you can't go in there looking like something off the street. So you have to wearing my clothes." She said reminding Gabriella a lot of Sharpay which probably shows why Shar and Crystal used to be best friends.

"I don't know if I –"

"Strip Montez." Crystal said tossing her dress at Gabriella who sighed and pulled her hoodie over her head.

-x-

"There, you look pretty." Crystal said fixing Gabriella's hair as they walked towards the front door of the house.

"I don't know about this." Gabriella said ready to turn back around and get in the car.

"No you are going in there, you need to do this."

"Why do you care?" Gabriella asked looking at Crystal curiously "You have been nothing but a bitch to me just because of Troy. I'm sorry I'm not going to break up with him but you can't just come and get in my car and spend a few hours with me and expect everything to be peachy."

"I-I know that." Crystal said avoiding eye contact.

"Then why? Other than your therapist."

"I don't know…I just, I –"Crystal opened her mouth to say more but nothing came out.

"Whatever." Gabriella said turning and walking towards the front door of what was hopefully her grandparent's house. As she started walking on the walk to the front door she stopped and turned back to Crystal. "Thanks for coming though," Crystal only nodded as Gabriella turned towards the front door.

Stepping on the porch she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She would have a lot of processing to do later with Taylor. First there's the fact that Crystal Haven her well known enemy came with her on this trip. Second that she was going to meet –

"Hang on be there in a minute!" A woman called from somewhere in the back of the home. Just at that moment Gabriella's phone vibrated in the pocket of Crystal's dress.

"Hello?" She whispered

"Hey babe, where'd you go?"

"Out, I have to go talk later?"

"Uh okay…"

"Love you."

"Love you too –"Gabriella hung up the phone as the door opened an older woman opened the door and smiled at her.

* * *

**Oh man things are moving in this story. Why do you think Crystal is really with Gabriella?  
Will Gabriella's grandparents really be there? **

**Tell me what you think I'm seriously rusty here.  
Review? **

**xoxo Zoe **


End file.
